Armaggedon Dimensional (Reboot)
by ZarBalor25
Summary: Reinicio. Un nuevo mal se acerca, uno poseedor de un extraordinario poder. Se requiere la unión de los mas poderosos guerreros del multiverso para detenerlo, solo existe un problema; una Guerra Civil que involucra a esos guerreros esta comenzando y no parece haber tregua alguna. La unión hace la fuerza, Unidos venceremos, Separados pereceremos. Smashers Por Siempre. Se aceptan OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente, soy ZarBalor, no se si muchos leyeron la noticia sobre que me iba de Fanfiction, y era cierto, hasta hace unos días, gracias a un gran amigo que he tenido estos últimos años _**The Black Knight**_, quien me convenció de no dejar la plataforma, ya que aun hay gente que disfruta mis historias, y sinceramente porque yo también amo escribir historias, dibujar, etc.

Lo que quiero decir es, que regresaré, SIN EMBARGO, haré un reinicio semi-total de Armaggedon Dimensional, ahora, aquí están los motivos.

* * *

**¿A que se debe esto?**

Mas que nada a mi incapacidad de seguir la historia de forma coherente, ya que revisando mi historia, noté que cometí varios errores que pase por alto todo este tiempo, por ejemplo, Scorpion y Sub-Zero. Intenté justificar el hecho de que sea Bi-Han el amigo de Scorpion, cuando la verdad es que el es Noob Saibot y Kuai Liang es el amigo de Scorpion, o Hanzo Hasashi.

* * *

**¿Que sucederá ahora?**

Pues como dije, un reinicio casi total de AD, aun así, hubo capítulos que me gustaron demasiado (**Y también a algunos de ustedes**) como para desaparecerlos (**El capitulo de Resident Evil por ejemplo**).

* * *

**¿Que pasará con los OC?**

Bueno, esta es una parte complicada, ya que al hacer un reinicio, tendré que eliminar a todos los Oc que mandaron, queda a disposición de ustedes, los lectores, si quieren incluirlos nuevamente en este reinicio, en parte será útil si quieren modificar algo en las habilidades, apariencia, poderes, historia etc. que tengan para sus OC.

Eso si, creo que seré un poco mas estricto con el cupo de OC, y es que aun no tengo un número establecido de la cantidad de OC que recibiré.

Otra cosa, **hay algunos OC que no me gustaría que se fueran**, como por ejemplo, Alan, Alex, Suu, Estela y su hija Lucero, Shadow y Amy, Axel. Todos eran OC bastante buenos, pero esos son los que mas llamaron mi atención, son OC a quienes les vi un potencial tremendo y sus historias me parecieron espectaculares, nuevamente, queda a disposición de los respectivos dueños el si quieren dejar su OC en este nuevo Reboot o no.

Para el amigo que me convenció de volver, a el le tendré reservado 2 espacios de OC si decide tomarlos, espero tu respuesta Bro.

* * *

**¿De que tratará la historia?**

Seguirá el plan original, el enemigo sigue siendo Tabuu, su plan de rehacer los multiversos, solo que quiero hacer mejor las cosas, jugar un poco mejor con las historias ahora que he podido jugar mas juegos y conocer mejor a algunos personajes.

* * *

**¿Cambiaré el estilo con el que he hecho mis fics?**

No estoy muy seguro, quiero hacer capítulos que se lean y se sientan serios, quiero hacer a Tabuu una amenaza muy grande y que deba tomarse enserio, aún así, quiero hacer capítulos cómicos y divertidos sin caer en lo estúpido.

* * *

**¿Algún otro cambio?**

Con el paso del tiempo he modificado muchas cosas de Rex, tanto físicas como mentales, ya que el es una expansión de mi, yo he cambiado mucho este tiempo, a eso agrégale mi creciente desprecio por las estupideces que pasan en el mundo, tal vez cambie un poco la personalidad de Rex, eso si, el que sea un caballero y hombre noble no cambió nada, nuevamente, el es una expansión de mi, así como otras cosas que implementaré en este reinicio, además de que quiero incluir personajes semi-originales en los que trabajo como artista.

* * *

**¿Que tipo de genero habrá en el fic?**

Como dije anteriormente, habrá capítulos serios y oscuros, así como alegres y divertidos, habrá momentos en los que incluso pida ayuda de los dueños de los OC para continuar la historia, siempre me ha gustado que la gente que lee mis historias puedan sentirse parte de este universo a su manera, no solo con su OC, ya he recibido ideas antes de lectores, no sería diferente ahora.

Los géneros que planeo usar serían: **Acción, Aventura, Romance, Comedia, Amistad, Drama, Misterio, probablemente incluso Terror y Tragedia.**

* * *

**¿Qué mas planeo implementar?**

Pues, episodios no canónicos (**Como para relajar las cosas, como, un episodio 0.5**), probablemente episodios exclusivos sobre los OC que decidan participar en esta historia, Fanservice (**Si, empezaré a implementarlo en este reinicio**), este ultimo es mas que nada para crecer como artista (**Lo crean o no**), nuevamente, cabe recalcar que todo fanservice tendrá sus niveles, y será la decisión del dueño de los OC si quieren que el Fanservice llegue a niveles altos.

**Niveles de Fanservice:**

Verde: Bajo, leve y sutil.

Amarillo: Medio, más evidente y sugestivo.

Rojo: Alto, ya más elaborado, fuerte y específico (**A decisión del autor**).

* * *

**¿Alguna otra manera de participar en el fic o estar al tanto de este?**

Bueno, esta mi página de Facebook, **ZarBalor,** con el avanzar de la historia ahí publicaré noticias y demás sobre el fic, así como Fanarts de los personajes de la historia.

* * *

**¿Que pasara con el inicio que fueron 3 capítulos?**

Pensaré mejor el inicio, ya que, si bien hago un capitulo donde junte esos tres, o simplemente hago un resumen de lo que sucedió, no, eso suena como mala idea, creo que solo re-escribiré los 3 primero capítulos y los haré un solo Prologo.

* * *

Bueno, creo que son todas las noticias, lo lamento mucho, pero creo que el Reinicio es necesario, yo también necesito un cambio, nuevamente, suplico su perdón, y espero y quieran participar en esto, aquí dejaré los requisitos de los OC que quieran incluir, ESO SI, será un máximo de solo 2 OC por persona y aun no se cuanta gente aceptar, ya que incluso el dueño de Alan y yo hablábamos de la inclusión de otro personaje de su autoría, que creo yo, haría mas interesante y divertida la historia, ahora solo depende de el si acepta o no, depende de todos los que seguían esta historia de hecho, en fin, aquí están los requisitos.

Nombre:

Edad:

Sexo:

Vestimenta:

Color de Ojos:

Color de Pelo:

Tez:

Poderes:

Habilidades (**Talentos**):

Personalidad:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Historia:

Pareja:

Smash Final:

* * *

Lamento todo esto, pero nuevamente, creo que es necesario, y, estoy seguro que el reinicio les gustará, bueno, no se si realmente les guste que en ciertas actualizaciones solo serán capítulos reciclados de antes con algunos cambios, de cualquier manera, espero que apoyen esta historia tanto como apoyaron Desastre Dimensional y Armaggedon Dimensional, muchas gracias, ZarBalor, fuera.

_Nuevamente, gracias **The Black Knight**, por convencerme de volver._


	2. Chapter 2

**Armaggedon Dimensional**

* * *

**Hola a todos, soy ZarBalor, cordialmente les doy la bienvenida a todos a este reinicio de Armaggedon Dimensional, espero que les guste este reboot, ya que recibí OC viejos y otros nuevos que son muy interesantes, antes de empezar, les daré una pequeña noticia, los cupos de OC ya están algo llenos, y si recibí una cantidad algo grande de OC, no sabía que hacer, ya que todos los OC nuevos que me mandaron son jodidamente buenos, pero desgraciadamente no hay espacio suficiente para todos, porque si lo hago, terminara siendo igual de desastroso y problemático como la versión anterior, estoy anotando en una pequeña lista los OC que acepté, además de otras noticias que daré al final del capitulo.**

**Nuevamente agradezco a mi amigo **_The Black Knight Zero_** por convencerme de volver, el ha sido una gran ayuda para mi últimamente, así que espero y les guste el debut de sus dos OC, en mi opinión, personajes muy buenos que han sido sumamente divertidos de usar y relacionarse en roles y creación de historias, sin mas que decir, disfruten el primer capitulo de esta versión 2.0 **

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Libertinaje (Parte 1)**

* * *

**Hyrule, 8 meses después de la Guerra**

Habían pasado 8 meses desde la bautizada Gran Guerra Dimensional, una enorme confrontación donde seres de otros universos se unieron para detener un mal mayor, no fue sencillo, en aquel mundo muchos de los héroes eran reducidos a personajes ficticios de videojuegos, algunos tuvieron una crisis existencial por eso, pero al final dejaron todo de lado para detener a aquel loco que estaba a nada de hacer colapsar todas las dimensiones.

En el reino de Hyrule, las cosas iban calmándose, poco después de la guerra, una chica atacó a la hechicera oscura Cia, se descubrió que esa chica es Paige Benkward, aún desconocían su relación con Rex, los motivos de su ataque siguen siendo un misterio. Lana se encontraba en su guarida con su hermana Cia, a pesar de haber pasado 8 meses desde aquella guerra, Lana aún no se recuperaba de su perdida, aunque ella es diferente a Cia, en el inicio ambas fueron solo una guardiana que se enamoró de cada re-encarnación de Link, siglos y siglos enamorándote de una persona sabiendo que está destinada a otra persona era muy duro, ahora, ser una persona diferente, enamorarte de alguien y que esa persona de su vida por ti y los demás, era tan noble que le dolía en el alma. Ella realmente deseaba tenerlo con ella ahí mismo a su lado, en verdad deseaba que nunca hubiera perecido.

Mientras se disponía a salir a la Ciudadela del reino se detuvo enfrente de su puerta, una palabra resonaba en su mente, "Deseaba", "Desear", "Deseo", los ojos de la hechicera se abrieron de golpe, fue corriendo con su hermana.

\- ¡Cia! - Lana entra al cuarto central de su guarida, donde su hermana miraba su cristal que usaba para vigilar la seguridad de Hyrule.

\- ¿Hmm?, ¿Qué ocurre Lana? - pregunta la morena peliblanca.

\- Link, Zelda, tráelos aquí, es urgente - pedía la hechicera.

**1 hora ****después**

Link y Zelda se encontraban en la guarida de las guardianas, que Cia los llamara diciendo que era una emergencia los hizo correr hacia allá.

\- Muy bien, ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto Zelda.

\- Bien, Lana, ya están aquí, ¿Que querías decirles? - pregunta la peliblanca.

\- B-bien, verán, estuve pensando mucho, y con lo de esa chica que atacó a Cia - todos se pusieron serios - ¿E-es posible que, la Trifuerza pueda revivir a Rex? - al decir eso, todos los presentes la miraron en shock. Simplemente nadie esperaba que la hechicera blanca hiciera esa pregunta.

\- Lana, eso es - Link fue el primero en hablar.

\- Lana, la Trifuerza debe ser protegida, Ganondorf ha destruido Hyrule varias veces a través de las eras por el uso de la Trifuerza, aunque quisiéramos traer a Rex de regreso, no podemos usarla - explica Zelda desanimando un poco a la peliceleste.

\- Lo sé - dice decaída - Solo pensé que, podría haber una manera de deshacer lo que ocurrió - Lana se sentó en el sillón, Cia se acerca y la abraza.

\- Lo siento, se que debe dolerte mucho su partida - consuela la ojiroja.

\- Lo extraño tanto - la chica corresponde al abrazo.

**A las afueras de la Ciudadela**

2 figuras se movían por los paramos de Hyrule, parecían cansados de tanto caminar.

\- Hermanoooooo, tengo hambre - dice una voz femenina jalado el brazo de su hermano molestándolo.

La joven era extraordinariamente hermosa, una edad muy joven aparente de 20 años, sus ojos eran azules con una esclerótica de sus ojos tienen la forma de una estrella de 4 puntas, su piel era muy pálida, con un cabello largo y de color blanco con un par de cuernos en su cabeza, portaba un elegante vestido negro con detalles azulados con una gran abertura que dejaba ver su abdomen, con varias pulseras y collares hechos de diamantes y zafiros, también tenia unos zapatos de tacón cortos de color negro y unas alas de murciélago en su espalda, al parecer el chico a su lado era su hermano.

\- No molestes, quizá encontramos algo allá - dice señalando la Ciudadela.

El chico parecía ser un poco mayor que ella, si los miras juntos, si parecen hermanos, ya que el chico era mas alto que ella, su cabello era corto pero igualmente blanco, su piel también era pálida, y sus ojos eran azules, solo que en un tono más intenso, vistiendo una camiseta camiseta de vestir oscura arremangada hasta los codos, encima de esta un chaleco de manga corta azulada, pantalones y zapatos oscuros, ademas de una chaqueta azul amarrada en forma de capa y unos cinturones con algunos portacuchillos y en su espalda unas escopetas cortas.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por la Ciudadela, mirando a la gente, aunque el estómago de la bella joven seguía rugiendo por comida.

\- Hambreeeee, ¿No tienes dinero? - pregunta.

\- No, el vejete no nos dejó nada, hagámoslo a la antigua - sonriendo de manera traviesa.

\- Hmm, ya se - la chica mira un puesto de manzanas atendido por un chico - Que ricas manzanas, ¿Cual es su precio? - pregunta mirando las frutas.

\- 10 rupias por el kilo - responde el chico.

\- ¿Rupias? - pregunta la chica confundida - ¿Qué es eso? -

\- ¿Eh?, señorita, ¿Es extranjera? - pregunta el chico.

\- Ehhh, si, mi hermano y yo somos extranjeros, no conocemos este lugar, ¿Me ayudarías a moverme por el lugar? - preguntaba la chica apoyando sus manos en el puesto inclinándose hacia enfrente poniendo nervioso al chico.

\- B-bueno, a-aun t-tengo trabajo q-que hacer, em, estás muy cerca - dice rojo el chico.

\- Oh, ¿Prefieres así? - la chica solo se inclina más hacia adelante dejando una amplia vista hacia sus encantos femeninos, todo con una sonrisa y mirada provocativa - ¿Podrías, ayudarme a conseguir comida? - termina la chica relamiéndose los labios.

\- B-bueno, t-tal vez, s-si pueda - el chico es tomado del brazo y alejado del puesto mientras su hermano toma una bolsa y empieza a meter manzanas y demás comida.

A la chica solo le bastó soplar un polvo rosado de su mano para dejar al chico dormido detrás de un arbusto, luego volvió con su hermano.

\- ¿Y?, ¿Que tal nuestro botín? - pregunta ansiosa.

\- Bueno, hay manzanas, algo de cereales, algunas frutas, y todo por 0 dolares -

\- Rupias - dice su hermana.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta el chico confundido.

\- Rupias, al parecer la moneda de este lugar se llaman rupias, aun no se qué carajo son - dice la chica tomando una manzana.

\- El viejo nos dejo a nuestra suerte, en un mundo totalmente desconocido y sin ningún tipo de sustento . . . - empieza el chico.

\- Ni supervisión - completa la chica.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó entre los hermanos.

\- ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! - el par de hermanos empezó a reír y festejar.

\- ¡El vejete no pudo darnos un mejor regalo que este!, ¡JAJAJAJA! - reía el peliblanco con su hermana.

\- ¡No tenemos que limitarnos, podemos hacer lo que queramos! - reía la hermosa chica.

\- ¡¿Y que quieres hacer enorme pedazo de molestia con piernas?! - pregunta su hermano emocionado, la chica mira la ciudadela.

\- Conseguiré información, valiosa información - la chica camina de nuevo al mercado.

**Volviendo con la hechicera**

Estaba sentada en un escritorio de su cuarto, decaída, la única esperanza de traer de vuelta a su amor se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó, pensaba que de revivirlo, el podría ayudarlos con la loca chica que atacó a Cia sin razón aparente. Alguien toca a su puerta revelando a su hermana.

\- ¿Se puede? - pregunta.

\- Adelante - ambas hechiceras se miran frente a frente en la pequeña mesa de centro

\- Lana, mentiría si digo que entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, pero ambas fuimos la misma persona una vez, en cierta parte si entiendo tu sentimiento de amor, luego de separarnos, seguimos ayudando a quien una vez amamos, tu lograste encontrar a alguien más y siendo honesta, nunca antes te había visto tan feliz, y, desde ese día, ya no he vuelto verte a sonreír con tanta naturalidad como antes - la peliblanca toca la mejilla de su hermana - Estoy segura, que no será la última vez que lo veremos, hasta que ese momento llegué, y ambos vuelvan a estar juntos, honra su memoria siendo la misma chica de la que el se enamoró - Cia le sonríe a su hermana quién solo derrama una pequeña lágrima traicionera, en ese momento entra Link.

\- Lamento interrumpir chicas - dice el rubio

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunta Cia.

\- Solo, que Zelda y yo tenemos que marcharnos -

\- Adelante, los acompaño a la salida - Cia acompaña al ojiazul mientras Lana solo mira hacia su balcón.

\- Algún día volveré a verte, estoy segura - Lana sonríe un poco esperanzada.

**De vuelta con los hermanos**

Ambos jóvenes ya habían causado varios desastres en el poco tiempo que llevaban en ese lugar (**10 minutos, algo mediocre tratándose de ellos**), la chica ya había seducido a varios incautos, mercaderos, guardias, una que otra fémina e incluso a algunos otros ladrones y les robo lo que ellos robaron; su hermano fue un poco más extremo, no solo llegaba a robar sin ser visto, también llegó a prender en fuego algunas plantas, se peleó con varios guardias derrotándolos con total facilidad, también lanzó piedras a algunas casas y por último también movió un poco sus manos volviendo muy salvajes algunos caballos. La princesa y Link volvían cuando vieron todo el caos.

\- ¿Pero que rayos sucedió aquí? - pregunta sorprendida la princesa.

\- P-princesa - se acerca un guardia algo lastimado -D-dos sujetos, empezaron a atacar la Ciudadela sin razón aparente, intentamos detenerlos pero, eran muy fuertes - decía el soldado.

\- Tranquilo, gracias por avisar - Zelda ayudo al pobre hombre a recostarse sobre una caja - Link - ella no tuvo que decir nada más, el rubio solo asintió corriendo hacia el desastre.

El joven peliblanco reía como maníaco, nunca había tenido tanta libertad como ahora, podía hacer el desastre que quisiera y su estúpido padre no podía detenerlo, el vejete realmente debió pensarlo dos veces antes de mandarlos a el y su hermana a algún lugar extraño, mientras reía sintió algo que borro su sonrisa, se voltea y rápidamente atrapa con sus dos dedos una flecha previamente disparada por Link.

\- Oh vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - el ojiazul sonríe.

\- Vienen a la Ciudadela, causan destrozos, asustan a la gente y atacan a la Guardia Real - decía Link tensando su arco.

\- Pfff, ¿Esa era la Guardia Real?, Pero si son patéticos, hasta un niño de 5 años me daría más pelea, son unos diablillos en verdad - ahora esquivo una flecha que se clavó en un pilar de madera - Oye, es grosero interrumpir a los demás - réplica el chico.

\- Diré esto solo una vez y más te vale responderme, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Y que haces aquí? - Link volvió a tensar su arco con una flecha nueva.

\- Mi nombre, jajaja, no es de tu incumbencia Ricitos de Oro - el chico chasqueo los dedos y del suelo una llama azul con negro saltaba hacia varios objetos desintegrandolos poco a poco hasta que saltó hacia Link quien logró esquivarla - Uhh, tal vez no solo eres bueno con el arco - el peliblanco sonríe.

Link, sabiendo que el no era cualquier ladrón, se dispone a blandir su espada y su escudo corriendo hacia el muchacho quien logra esquivar los 3 tajos de Link, al intentar patear de regreso, Link se adelanta girando sobre su eje con la intención de dar una patada al abdomen del chico, cosa que casi logra, pero el peliblanco empezó a girar detrás de Link para tomarlo de su túnica y arrojarlo algo lejos de él, Link rápidamente rueda hacia atrás para levantarse hasta que nota que no tiene su característico gorro verde.

\- Está cosa no luce muy práctica cuando saltas - el peliblanco se probó el gorro - Loco, ¿Cómo mierda le haces para correr sin que está cosa se caiga?, es decir - no pudo terminar porque Link salta dando un tajo vertical - Buen intento pequeño - dice el chico sonriendo.

\- Todo un éxito diría yo - Link también sonríe mostrando una de las pequeñas escopetas que el chico traía en su cinturón en la parte de atrás, el peliblanco miro uno de sus compartimientos.

\- Vaya, eso no lo esperaba, pero, no me preocupa, viendo la pinta de este lugar, sospecho que estoy en una edad similar a la Edad Media, y mi arma tiene la apariencia y funciona como un arma Post-moderna, así que el que puedas saber siquiera como funciona es tan gracioso como los que dicen que la pizza debe llevar piña, totalmente ridi - el chico sale volando hacia un puesto de frutas destruyendo algunos estantes producto del disparo de energía de la pequeña escopeta.

\- Si, no eres el primero que veo con estas cosas - dice Link serio con humo saliendo del cañón del arma - Conocí a un chico, que adoraba estás cosas, y tal vez aprendí una o dos cosas de el - Link sigue apuntándole sin bajar la guardia - Como por ejemplo, saber cuándo planean emboscarte - Link salta hacia un lado esquivando un ataque mágico, Link mira al acompañante del chico, su hermana.

\- Vaya, lo subestimaste demasiado hermanito - dice la chica ayudando a su hermano.

\- Si, lo sé, no creí realmente que el supiera usar una escopeta - el chico se levanta quitándose la suciedad - Sin embargo, admito que ahora me interesa saber más de este lugar - el chico sonríe.

\- Intenta no arruinarle la cara cuando lo mates, es atractivo - la chica mira con sus ojos entrecerrados al rubio.

\- Yo soy más guapo - dice el chico pasando su mano por su pelo.

\- Por favor, pareces un troll que parió un slime - dice la chica riendo.

\- Tu pareces una rubia Hollywoodense - responde el chico, la chica solo abrió la boca indignada.

\- ***Gasp*** ¡Retractate! - exigía.

\- Nope, y tus berrinches solo refuerzan mi postura - termina riendo.

\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! - grita la chica molesta.

\- Somos hermanos pendeja - el chico ríe y se lanza contra Link, quién nuevamente logra esquivar exitosamente a su rival, el peliblanco saco su otra escopeta y dispara, pero Link logró arquearse para evitar el rayo de energía, logra levantar la mano de su oponente, gira colocándose sobre su rodilla y apunta a las costillas del chico y dispara, el peliblanco saltó pero una parte de su chaleco se desgarró un poco por el disparo, un "Bastardo orejas largas" fue lo único que se escucho entre ellos.

Link salto salto atrás girando en el aire y al mismo tiempo apunto, esperaba poder acertar está vez, antes de jalar el gatillo un ataque de fuego le dio de lleno alejándolo y soltando el arma, el elfo rodó por el piso un poco, cuando se levantó vio a la misma chica sonriendo un poco.

\- Algo debes saber sobre nosotros guapo - la chica sonríe un poco - Mi hermano y yo estamos por encima de cualquier forma de vida terrenal - la chica lanzó un poderoso rayo eléctrico hacia Link pero Zelda salta utilizando el "Amor de Nayru" y refleja en hechizo de regreso a la peliblanca, quién no tuvo más opción que esquivar el ataque - Hey, rubia, ocúpate de tus asuntos - dice la chica molesta.

\- Atacar a mi reino, mis soldados y mis amigos son asuntos que me conciernen, y viendo que son hostiles, me veo en la obligación de ponerlos bajo arresto - Zelda se preparó para el combate.

\- ¿Una princesa? - dice el chico riendo - Que divertido - el chico se mueve con velocidad hacia la rubia pero Link se interpone con su escudo defendiéndola.

\- No dejaré que la lastimes - dice el rubio cubriendo a la princesa.

\- Eso lo sé - el chico empieza a ejercer presión sobre el escudo de Link clavando sus dedos para poder arrojar a Link de su escudo - Aún no acabo contigo idiota - Zelda intento detenerlo pero un ataque de viento la eleva y la deja caer cerca de la chica.

\- Siendo honestos cariño, el rosa te hace ver pálida - la peliblanca empezó a hacer unos círculos mágicos y 4 llamas aparecen en forma de cruz y las dispara contra Zelda.

\- Y eso viene de ti - responde Zelda mirando a su oponente.

\- Touché - responde la peliblanca.

La princesa esquiva como puede esas llamas que parecen rastrearla, nuevamente utilizó el amor de Nayru para reflejar las llamas, aunque no sirvió de mucho porque estás volvían por ella. Link y el peliblanco seguían luchando, el albino peleaba con sus puños dando poderosos golpes que aunque Link los detenía con su escudo, lo hacían retroceder, el rubio buscaba un espacio para contra-atacar pero el albino no se lo permitía.

\- ¿Qué sucede rubio?, ¿No puedes con alguien desarmado? JAJAJA - mientras reía lanzó un golpe lateral, Link lo cubrió y como pensaba, era fuerte, Link uso ese impulso para girar y dar un tajo horizontal con la esperanza de darle a ese cretino, la Espada Maestra falló, algo la había bloqueado que alcanzará su objetivo, un cuchillo, un simple cuchillo detuvo un arma forjada y bendecida por las Diosas, Link no cabía en su sorpresa, el peliblanco detuvo su espada con un pequeño cuchillo que el tenía en su cinturón - Debo admitir, que nuevamente te subestime, esa espada parece tener mucho poder - el chico sonríe ahora de forma malvada - Pero para mí, tus Diosas son unas putas inútiles - el chico golpea con fuerza el estómago de Link sacándole el aire - ¿Qué pasa?, Solo fue un pequeño golpe - el chico, sin haber separado su puño de Link logra levantar al Hyliano y lo arroja contra una casa destruyéndola - JAJAJAJA - el albino sonreía y caminaba hacia la recién destruida casa, bastó con tocar una parte de los escombros para que toda la casa fuera desintegrándose, logro encontrar a su objetivo, Link seguía consiente, notablemente lastimado pero aún así, tuvo fuerzas para mantenerse de pie.

Link uso la espada para poder ponerse de pie mientras se sostenía el estómago, ese golpe fue como si lo hubiesen arrollado más de 100 Gorons a toda velocidad, pero no iba a rendirse, pelearía con todas sus fuerzas, o lo que quedaban de ellas.

Zelda tampoco la tenía fácil, su rival era en extremo poderosa, su magia era muestra de ello, la atacaba con agua, rayos, viento, fuego, etc. No sé detenía, todo con una sonrisa traviesa, la chica soplo su mano como si fuera un beso y una espesa niebla oscuro empezó a cubrirlas a ambas, los ataques venían de todas direcciones, Zelda apenas y esquiva esos ataques, aunque su vestido si sufrió algunos desgarres y sus partes doradas algunas abolladuras, de no ser por cierto entrenamiento secreto que tuvo con una antigua raza de guerreros al servicio de la familia real, no habría esquivado todos esos ataques por su cuenta, Zelda logro percibir a su oponente entre la niebla, saca un par de agujas Sheikah y las arroja dándole a la joven.

\- ¡Au! - se queja la hermosa joven - ¡Oye! - la chica molesta dispersa la neblina - Pagarás por eso - al chasquear sus dedos, la chica hizo que la misma niebla sujetará las extremidades de Zelda.

\- ¿Qué rayos? - la princesa hacia esfuerzo para liberarse.

\- ¿Sorprendida tontita? - la chica se relaja un poco - Algo de magia oscura de mi hogar, soy una prodigio - la chica camina tranquila hacia Zelda - Solo que mi actitud, deja mucho que desear - la chica ríe un poco - Puedes llamarme Lucy o Ella (**Pronunciación: Ela**) -

\- ¿Porqué, atacaron la Ciudadela? - decía la princesa aún tratando de liberarse.

\- Diversión - contesto la chica - Venir aquí resultó ser muy divertido, no te molestes en escapar, mi hechizo no solo te mantiene atrapada, también absorbe tu energía para debilitarte, yo misma inventé ese hechizo - la chica sonríe hasta que ve a su hermana cargando a un Link inconsciente - Dime qué dejaste su rostro intacto - comenta la chica.

\- Dije que no prometía nada - el peliblanco deja caer sin cuidado a Link - Lo subestime un poco y me saco una que otra sorpresa, pero fue muy fácil derrotarlo - el chico patea un poco a Link, mientras Lucy mira a Zelda.

\- Ah por cierto linda, el es mi hermano, se llama Shiro - la chica sonríe.

\- ¿Qué onda rubia?, En fin, fue divertido, y definitivamente nos dieron más pelea que los soldados, peeeero, es hora de irnos - el chico se dispone a marcharse - Hey, enana, ¿Vienes? - le pregunta a su hermana.

\- Hmmm, si, el atuendo de esta princesa no me convence, no me gusta el rosa - menciona mirando a Zelda.

\- ¿Qué tal el azul? - se oye una voz femenina.

\- Hmm, no se, si no tiene escote no vale la pena, espera, ¿Quién dijo es - no terminó ya que una torrente de agua le dio de lleno alejándola a ella y a su hermano y logrando liberar a Zelda.

Lana baja del cielo con un cetro de madera en manos mientras que su hermana Cia se presentaba a través de una nube oscura, ambas hechiceras miraban a los dos peliblancos en el suelo. Lucy se levanta mirando a las recién llegadas.

\- Uhh, me gusta el atuendo de ella - Lucy señala a Cia - ¿Cuánto por el traje? - pregunta.

\- Mi atuendo, no está a la venta - Cia responde seria sacando su báculo.

\- Round 2 hermanita - Shiro sonríe divertido.

Lana corre con su cetro atacando a Lucy, está no se lo esperaba, ella no era muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aún así trataba de seguirle el ritmo a la peliceleste.

\- Emm, hermano, esta chica sabe pelear, ¿Cambiamos? - pregunta.

\- Olvídalo perra, está también sabe - responde el peliblanco esquivando con más facilidad los ataques de Cia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lana seguía atacando a Lucy con su cetro, en un momento Lana gira y vuelve a lanzar su torrente de agua, pero Lucy absorbió sin problemas el ataque.

\- ¿Qué? - miraba perpleja Lana.

\- Oh cariño, no sabes quién soy - Lucy le regresa el ataque a Lana quien logra esquivarlo.

Ambas féminas comenzaron una batalla de Magia, Lucy lanzaba sus poderosos hechizos de fuego oscuro hacia Lana, pero la hechicera blanca poseía una magia más que poderosa en términos de defensa y contra-ataque, Lucy concentró sus fuegos en un solo rayo de fuego negro directo a la hechicera, quién, en respuesta, lanzó otro poderoso torrente de agua que choca contra el fuego de su rival, Lana trataba con todas sus fuerzas detener el ataque.

Cia ya empezaba a tener problemas, el chico era mucho mejor que ella en combate y se notaba, Cía tomo el cristal de su báculo y lo arrojó hacia Shiro, aprovechando la soga que lo une a este para hacer ataques a distancia combinados con algunos hechizos mágicos, Shiro no vio venir eso, se cubrió lo más que pudo hasta logro atrapar el cristal de Cia, la hechicera oscura se sorprendió, en otro intento de ataque hizo un hechizo explosivo que salía del cristal causando un ataque de lleno a Shiro. Cia sonrió satisfecha, intento retraer el cristal pero este no se movía, la bruja lo intentó nuevamente pero su cristal no volvía.

\- Su magia parece ser algo fuerte y poderosa - la voz de Shiro se escuchó - Pero, no para mí - el chico cierra un poco más su puño agrietado el cristal de Cia.

\- Imposible - Cia jala nuevamente su báculo liberando el cristal de la mano de Shiro.

Shiro vuelve a disparar sus escopetas de energía hacia Cia quien responde creando una barrera mágica, Shiro apunta detrás de él y abre un pequeño portal, dispara y la ráfaga de energía entra en el portal para aparecer detrás de Cia dándole en la espalda y dejando caer la barrera, Shiro, no satisfecho, comenzó a atacar sin freno alguno a Cia con hechizos de energía oscura, pero fallaba a propósito para alterar más a la bruja, al ser tan rápidos y constantes, Cia no pensaba con claridad, mientras Shiro seguía divertiendose con la desesperación de Cia, Lana empezaba a tener muchas complicaciones, Lucy no paraba de atacar en diferentes direcciones y su fuego negro era realmente molesto, Lana clava su cetro en el suelo creando varios géiseres y luego dirigirlos hacia la peliblanca los cuales le dieron de lleno.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡Mi cabello tiene un tratamiento específico! - Lucy enojada por su cabello arruinado (**que solo se despeino un poco**) crea un ataque eléctrico que antes de tocar a Lana, cambia su forma en una jaula eléctrica. Lana de hacer ataques mágicos para escapar pero nada parecía funcionar.

\- Tengo que hacer algo - decía la joven peliceleste.

Mientras ellos seguían peleando, una sombra los miraba entre los árboles, analizando a todos los combatientes.

\- Si que son poderosos - decía aquella misteriosa voz - Esto podría suponer un problema, pero antes, debo seguir buscando a los indicados antes de volver aquí - dicho esto, esa persona, quién ocultaba su ropa y rostro con una capa con capucha negra y una máscara que apenas se veía desapareció entre las sombras.

**Desierto Gerudo**

Paige Benkward, la chica pelinegra que atacó a Cia aquella noche hace 8 meses seguía en Hyrule, ya que el tiempo entre dimensiones es diferente, pareciera que no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, y era porque no lo hacía, ha estado viajando solo entre la dimensión de Hyrule y la suya, la forma en la que lo hace sigue siendo un misterio, pero el motivo de estar en un desierto era en busca de aliados, ya no era posible para ella asesinar a Rex, pero aún podía destruir todo su legado, sin dejar absolutamente nada de él, no podía perdonarlo por lo que hizo, siempre le tuvo un tremendo cariño, era su hermana después de todo, ese día, cuando su hermano se transformó en ese monstruo y destruyó su hogar parcialmente, la marcó, pero perder a sus padres a manos del que alguna vez fue su hermano, la destruyó por completo; cuando Rex terminó su parcial destrucción, ella no pudo volver a su casa, ya no había casa, desgraciadamente para ella, el cuerpo de su madre nunca fue encontrado en los escombros, solo el de su padre. A pesar de que Paige siempre admiro más a su madre, también amaba a su padre, siempre fue bueno con ella, paseaban juntos, era el único que sabía a la perfección sus comidas favoritas, el que lo ayudo a ocultar todos los animales que ella metía a la casa a escondidas de su madre, ver a ese hombre maravilloso, sin vida, lleno de heridas, sin un brazo y en su mano derecha el dige de su esposa, Paige sintió que toda su vida se había ido, y no tenía más motivos por el cual luchar y vivir, o eso creía ella.

Paige creció, fue acogida por el Gran Maestro de los Máaxo'ob-Paal y entrenada como una soldado formidable, cuando se descubrió que sus poderes no eran de su clan, lejos de asesinarla o desterrar la, la aceptaron, el Gran Maestro dijo que con sus poderes, además de la cultura Máaxo'ob-Paal, ella sería no solo igual a sus mejores soldados, ella sería mucho mejor, que cualquier guerrero que se haya visto en el Clan, incluido su hermano. Paige mientras crecía y entrenaba solo tenía una cosa en mente, venganza, quería que su hermano pagará todo el daño que le hizo, que haya asesinado a sus propios padres, a quienes decía amar y admirar, el Gran Maestro se dedicó a sembrar y hacer crecer el odio en Paige, para de una vez quitarse del camino para siempre a Rex Benkward, pero él no era lo que el Gran Maestro quería, el quería a la bestia dentro de él, Hellemental era lo que el más anhelaba, siempre busco alguna forma de poder poseer semejante criatura, con la bestia en su poder, sería capaz de destruir a todos sus enemigos sin problemas, el realmente pensó que Rex compartiría su ideología, no contaba con la actitud y comportamiento pacifista del peliazul, quién firmemente creía que en vez de guerra, debían haber acuerdos entre los demás clanes, ser no solo socios, sino aliados y amigos, contra la adversidad. El Gran Maestro fingió haber comprendido las palabras de Rex, así que recurrió al plan "B", su nieta.

Gabriela desde que ella tenía memoria siempre había sido manipuladora, mentirosa y embustera, además de una extraordinaria actriz, cosa que su abuelo uso a su favor, enamorar a Rex fue algo muy sencillo, aunque tuvo que tomarse algo de tiempo, sin embargo, la naturaleza de Gabriela nunca se pudo ocultar muy bien, debido al descuido de la castaña Rex ahora sí estaba más que en contra del Gran Maestro, hizo falta que su mejor amigo tuviera un muy violento y trágico fin, cuando Rex, aún inexperto, se dejó llevar por la ira de perder a alguien que el consideraba casi un hermano, su plan no salió como el esperaba, pero funcionó en cierta forma, la gente asustada, unos cuantos ciudadanos y soldados que desgraciadamente cayeron ante la bestia, fue suficiente para que todos le temieran y lo odiarán, cuando Rex se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, trató de entregarse, pero sus maestros Adrian y Becky lo ayudaron a escapar; Paige vió eso como traición, hizo que los encerrara pero que no los mataran, ya que solían ser amigos de sus padres, ella personalmente persiguió a su hermano junto a otros soldados, sin embargo, perdió el rastro, su rabieta fue tal que destruyó una pequeña parte del bosque con sus poderes.

Volviendo a la situación actual, Paige sabía muy poco de este reino, pero logró escuchar parte de su historia, y la raza Gerudo sonaba demasiado, una raza enteramente formada por mujeres, quienes al parecer poseían una maldición, cada 100 años, nace un solo varón entre ellas, y ese varón está destinado a ser la encarnación del mal, quién le declara la Guerra a la paz del reino, si lograba aliarse con ese tirano, sus posibilidades de victoria aumentaban drásticamente.

\- Esperas mucho de ese supuesto tirano - se escuchó una voz femenina dentro de la cabeza de Paige.

\- Si es lo que la gente dice y esos libros describen, entonces su poder ha de ser muy grande - responde Paige caminando.

\- Como sea, si ese cabrón nos ayuda con nuestra venganza, seguiré haciendo esos portales - vuelve a responder la voz.

\- Nuestra meta es la misma Niza, destruir, todo lo que queda de ese maldito bastardo - escupe la pelinegra con veneno en su voz.

La pelinegra sigue caminando entre la arena, nota que pronto habrá una tormenta de arena, pero por fortuna, llega a su destino, la entrada a una aldea desértica se encuentra justo frente a ella.

\- Villa Gerudo, je, una aldea enteramente conformada por mujeres, suena al paraíso - dice Paige.

\- Si, tanto así que cada 100 años un hombre viene al mundo para someterlas a su tiranía, poder femenino, Yay - responde la voz conocida como Niza con claro sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Lo se, qué patético giro de trama - la chica llega a la entrada - Ganondorf, Señor de las Gerudos, el Gran Rey del Mal, espero que ese título no te quede corto - Paige entra a la villa con su objetivo más claro que el agua de las cascadas de la villa.

**En algún lugar del universo**

Ese lugar podía describirse como, distorsión, nada parecía pertenecer a ese lugar, era muy bizarro que ni siquiera tenia una forma fija, la misma nada era tan bizarra que ni siquiera se sabía si era real o no.

\- Tantos mundos, tantas realidades, es increíble la mediocridad de dichas creaciones, sus pensamientos, sus motivaciones, son débiles, ineficientes, patéticos, imperfectos, debo corregir eso, ningún otro yo podrá hacerlo después, es mi ultima oportunidad, de reparar sus errores, y de salvarlos - la voz solo miraba las millones de esferas donde veía civilizaciones y planetas, todos compartían algo, eran imperfectos, no importaba que tan pacifico o armónico era cada lugar, siempre era destruido, caía en pedazos y esos seres "Civilizados", recurrían a sus mas bajos e insanos instintos para sobrevivir, le enfermaba.

Por eso hacía lo que hacía, para salvarlos, de si mismos y se asegurará de deshacerse de esos fastidiosos hermanos que de alguna manera han frustrado sus planes durante eones.

**Continuara. . .**

* * *

**Bueno gente, espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado, a mi me gustó, ahora, daré el resto de noticias sobre mi.**

**1.- Cada que suba capitulo, al mismo tiempo subiré a Facebook, Instagram y Twitter los diseños ya en dibujo digital de los OC que aparecerán en dicho capitulo, planeaba hacer esta dinámica para darme a conocer mejor como artista, y, por supuesto, que ustedes puedan ver a los diferentes OC que participarán en este Reboot, algunos sufrirán re-diseños, como Paige e incluso el propio Rex, al momento en el que lees esto, tal vez los dibujos ya se subieron, daré el crédito a sus respectivos dueños.**

**2.- Volviendo al tema de los dibujos de OC, subiré solo en Twitter bocetos no terminados de esos mismos OC, así los dueños de esos personajes podrán ayudarme, ya sea con cambios en el diseño, o aclaraciones en caso de que me haya equivocado en algo.**

**3.- A modo de no perder inspiración, o en todo caso, obtener inspiración, haré un fic que funcionará como un juego de Smash real, osea, combates de OC contra los personajes de Smash Bros Ultimate, y, como un plus, pondré interacciones después del combate, los que encuentren esta idea interesante, manden un PM, ahí diré las fichas de su OC para el combate. No será tan desarrollado como Smash Bros Wrestling, pero solo será para ya no estar tan desaparecido por aquí.**

**Creo que serán todos los anuncios por el momento, espero que este nuevo inicio les guste, gracias por aun tener fe en mi gente, son los mejores, ZarBalor, fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Armaggedon Dimensional**

* * *

**Hola a todos, soy ZarBalor, reportandome con otro capitulo de este Reboot, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he estado algo ocupado, a eso agregarle los dibujos que subiré a is redes sociales, es algo tardado esto, en fin, volví, con la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, si creyeron que Shiro y Lucy estaban rotos, jeje, aun no han visto nada. De cualquier manera, agradezco su parecencia y el buen recibimiento que tuvo este Reboot, muchas gracias, bueno, empecemos con el capitulo. **

**Última actualización: 11 de Agosto.**

**Tiempo Transcurrido: 1 mes y 21 días (52 días).**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Libertinaje (Parte 2)**

* * *

**Continuación . . .**

El reino de Hyrule suele ser un lugar sumamente tranquilo, una vez el mal encarnado es derrotado, el resto del tiempo suele haber paz y tranquilidad, bueno, todo eso se pudo ir a la mierda tras la llegada de dos seres extraños, dos hermanos que disfrutaban del caos que ellos mismos hacían, sus nombres eran Shiro y Lucy Ella, a simple vista parecían ser simples rufianes, pero no, la Guardia Real cayó muy rápido, la Princesa del Destino y el Héroe de la Leyenda fueron necesarios para hacerles frente, pero contra todo pronóstico, la princesa y el héroe cayeron, ambos hermanos ni siquiera habían sudado a la hora de derrotarlos, ni siquiera cuando Shiro bajó la guardia al subestimar al Héroe, Las Hermanas Hechiceras, Lana y Cia, ambas portadoras de la Trifuerza del Poder, llegaron a escena para ayudar, y aunque han dado pelea, nuevamente los hermanos parecen estar divirtiéndose con ambas, Lana tenía mas entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esa era su ventaja sobre Lucy, sin embargo, la albina hizo uso de su magia para mantener a raya a la hechicera. Cia era quien en mas problemas estaba, Shiro era un peleador y hechicero formidable, sus ataques eran devastadores y se notaba que no usaba todo su poder solo para divertirse con ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa morena?, ¿No que muy fuerte?, ¡Jajajaja! - el peliblanco reía como maníaco mientras seguía atacando a la hechicera oscura, Cia estaba en problemas y lo sabía, necesitaba a su hermana, pero Shiro simplemente no la dejaba tranquila.

\- Vamos Lana, necesitamos atacar juntas - decía la hechicera esperando que su hermana se le ocurra lo mismo.

Lana seguía atrapada en la jaula eléctrica, la cual poco a poco iba haciéndose más y más pequeña, Lucy se miraba las uñas mientras de vez en cuando observaba a Lana tratando de escapar.

\- Es inútil chica, mi nivel mágico fue catalogado como "Extremadamente peligroso" entre los demonios, tengo el poder suficiente para derrocar por mi cuenta a un Lord del inframundo - la chica ríe un poco - No puedes compararte conmigo -

\- ¿Estas segura de eso? - Lana la mira fijamente.

\- Por supuesto, estás atrapada, tus niveles de magia son bajos en comparación, no hay forma en que puedas - la chica no terminó porque un potente chorro de agua le dio en la cara - Serás hija de pe - Otro chorro le dio de lleno.

La jaula desapareció debido al ataque de Lana a la chica, la peliceleste la miró.

\- Tal vez es cierto, tu magia sería de alta calidad, pero tu maquillaje no al parecer - ríe Lana.

\- ¿Qué? - Lucy saca un espejo y mira que el agua que Lana le lanzó hizo que su maquillaje se corriera y su cabello se despeinará - Una cosa, es meterte con mi hermano, puedes asesinarlo si quieres -

\- ¡Oye! - reclamó Shiro molesto.

\- Pero nunca, te metas con mi look - el aura de la chica se vuelve mas grande y visiblemente peligrosa - Descuartice a 10 diablesas porque usaron el mismo vestido que yo en una fiesta - Lucy mira a Lana furiosa - Imagina. . . Lo que te haré a ti. . . ¡POR ESTO! - la albina se lanza contra Lana tacleandola con fuerza.

\- ¡Lana! - dijo Cia al ver a su hermana menor ser tacleada con fuerza.

\- Ojos aquí preciosa - Shiro ataca a Cia quien logra cubrirse aunque hace que retroceda.

Lana sale rodando varios metros en los páramos del reino, no esperaba la velocidad y fuerza de ese ataque, sin embargo, no terminó ahí, Lucy aparece y con la misma rapidez, la patea elevándola a los cielos apareciendo encima de ella.

\- Nadie, se mete con mi apariencia - Lucy carga un potente ataque oscuro mandando a Lana contra el suelo, una enorme explosión se vio en todo el reino.

Lana nunca en su vida había sentido tanto poder, tal vez cuando le tocó enfrentarse a su hermana en el pasado o al mismísimo Ganondorf, pero definitivamente el poder de esa chica era más poderoso y maligno que el anterior mencionado. Aún así, no sintió la dureza del piso, sentía que estaba siendo sujetada, el humo de la explosión no le permitía ver quien la había salvado, lo único que ella pudo apreciar era un vacío galáctico en las manos, brazos y lo que parecía ser un rostro.

\- Todo estará bien - dijo una voz masculina que con cuidado la puso en el suelo, Lana no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, solo se quedó recostada de lado recuperando su aliento mientras miraba a aquel extraño, no podía distinguir sus ropajes, casi todo su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa oscura y una capucha, el sujeto giro un poco su cabeza y Lana observo un ojo de un intenso color rojizo - No dejaré que te lastimen - Lana estaba impactada, ¿Acaso sería?, sus dudas se despejaron cuando ese sujeto se retiro la capucha mostrando un cabello azul con raíces negras peinado hacia un lado, algo mas largo de lo que ella recordaba pero estaba segura que era él.

\- Rex - musitó la hechicera blanca.

El peliazul volteó su mirada y con un simple movimiento de su mano disipó todo el humo del ataque de Luciela. La diablesa miraba curiosa a otro intruso, estaba cansada, primero la peliceleste le arruina su peinado y su maquillaje, luego, se aparece un desconocido a salvarla.

\- Escucha guapo, mi problema es con aquella malparida, si te quitas, tal vez te de algunos minutos de diversión - contesta Lucy con picardía, sin embargo Rex no se movía, Lucy solo bufó - Bien, como quieras, tu te lo pierdes - Lucy corre con la misma velocidad con la que atacó a Lana, pero al golpear a Rex, este no se movió ni un solo centímetro y de hecho, Lucy se quejó ya que el golpe si le dolió a ella.

\- Agradecería no pelear contigo - dice Rex serio - Por favor, rindete - Lucy abrió los ojos enfadada, soltó otro ataque, pero nuevamente, no le hizo nada al peliazul, quien lo detuvo con su mano.

\- No me subestimes imbécil - dijo enojada la chica.

\- ¿No es eso lo que has hecho con mis amigos?, ¿Subestimarlos? - Rex simplemente giró arrojando a Lucy contra su hermano.

\- ¿Qué rayos? - Shiro mira a su hermana - ¿Qué te pasó babosa? -

\- Nada que te importe estúpido - Lucy se sacude el polvo - El es alguien que no debemos tomar a la ligera - Lucy mira seria a Rex.

\- Pff, ¿Qué dices?, lo haré papilla, caerá mas rápido que el rubio, ten, te cambio a la anciana - Shiro mira a Rex - Pareces alguien interesante -

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunta Rex.

\- Simples viajeros amigo, que buscan divertirse -

\- ¿Atacando a inocentes? - pregunta Rex.

\- Cada quien se divierte como quiere, viva la libertad - Shiro sonríe.

\- No es libertad, es libertinaje - Rex aún serio se camina hacia Shiro.

\- Sea la palabra que sea, es divertido, se siente tan bien hacer lo que me plazca - Shiro igual camina hacia el.

\- Sin importar a quien dañes con esa libertad - Rex acelera un poco el paso.

\- Exactamente, estas inferiores formas de vida - Shiro empieza a correr - No me importan en lo absoluto - ambos hombres corren el uno hacia el otro.

Rex saltó para atacar a Shiro quien logró cubrirse con sus brazos, ambos hombres empezaron una intensa pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Shiro golpeaba con fuerza a Rex pero el peliazul detenía de manera efectiva sus golpes contra-atacando, Shiro trató de dar una patada, pero Rex lo detuvo, sostuvo su pierna y lo arrojó por los aires, Shiro giró en el aire cayendo de pie, el ojiazul corrió lanzando una patada a Rex quien se arqueó saltando hacía atrás para volver a saltar con sus manos, Shiro se adelanto y saltó en el aire dando 3 patadas consecutivas sin caer, Rex solo logró detener las primeras dos, pero en la tercera recibió el impacto en la cara girando un poco por el impacto, Rex trató de girar para golpear al peliblanco con su codo, pero este lo bloqueo y pateó detrás de la rodilla de Rex haciendo que este quede arrodillado de su pierna izquierda, Shiro hizo presión en el brazo derecho de Rex.

\- Vaya, no eres tan débil como creí - dice Shiro sonriendo de lado.

\- Subestimas mucho a los demás - respondió el peliazul tratando de liberarse.

\- Todas las formas de vida como los humanos son la más baja porquería del universo, para mi no son mas que mosquitos esperando a ser aplastados - Shiro trató de torcer más el brazo de Rex pero este giro saltando nuevamente con su mano libre para caer de pie, girar un poco y usar el impulso para que Shiro terminara girando.

Ambos contendientes cayeron al suelo uno a lado de otro, ahí volvieron a atacarse dando y bloqueando tanto patadas como ataques con sus brazos, ambos se levantan de un salto, Shiro buscaba conectar un rodillazo contra Rex, pero el peliazul lo detuvo con sus manos empujando la rodilla de Shiro con fuerza hacia el, Rex aprovecha para inclinarse hacia adelante elevando su pierna hacia atrás golpeando el rostro de Shiro con su pie, antes de que Shiro se tambaleara hacia atrás, Rex lo toma de su playera para atraerlo hacia el, levantarlo y azotarlo con fuerza sobre una roca cercana a ellos destruyéndola por completo, Rex no se detuvo ahí, volvió a tomar a Shiro de su playera dejándolo de pie, Rex giró pateando el estómago de Shiro alejándolo unos metros.

Mientras eso sucedía, Luciela peleaba con una cansada Cia, derrotar a la bruja oscura resultó ser más difícil de lo que esperaba, ya que esta no temía usar magia prohibida para hacerle frente a Lucy, sin embargo, la ojiazul estaba mas experimentada.

\- Acabemos con esto para vengarme de ese idiota - Lucy emano una aura oscura, Cia lanzó su báculo disparando magia explosiva, Lucy simplemente desaparecía los hechizos sin problema alguno - Tu magia no es rival para - se calló al ver a Cia literalmente enfrente de ella.

\- Hablas mucho - Cia libero una inmensa energía morada/rosada que mandó a volar a la chica ojiazul varios metros - Han sido derrotados - Cia miraba seria sin bajar su guardia.

\- ¿Segura de eso? - respondió una voz en el aire.

Rex caminaba hacia Shiro, lo tomó de la playera pero este aún tenía su sonrisa de lado, incluso reía un poco.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunta serio.

\- Tu, tu eres lo gracioso, ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado a alguien con quien medir fuerzas? - Shiro miraba a Rex con una mirada de desgraciado.

\- ¿Esto te parece un juego?, no tienes ni idea de lo que se avecina no solo para este universo, sino para todos - Rex molestó preparaba su puño que empezó a arder en llamas.

\- ¿Crees que me importa?, olvidaste a la chica peliceleste - al decir eso, Rex volteó a ver donde estaba Lana, y su sorpresa fue que Lana ya no estaba donde la había dejado.

\- ¿Qué le - Rex no terminó porque Shiro le disparó su escopeta en la cara a Rex haciendo que lo suelte y mandándolo a volar por los aires.

Cia caminaba hacia donde Lucy había caído, ese ataque la dejó algo cansada pero aún podía pelear, con un movimiento de su báculo disipó el humo y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras, no era Lucy la que estaba en el suelo, era Lana, su propia hermana estaba tendida en el suelo, con varias lesiones debido al poderoso ataque de Cia, la hechicera oscura no dio crédito a lo que veía, estaba segura que había apuntado a la diablesa.

\- ¿Sorprendida? - la voz se escucha detrás de ella, Cia voltea y es recibida por un potente rayo azul que la alejó algunos metros - tu magia esta bien, ¿pero no escuchaste?, no son rivales para nosotros - Lucy dejó inconsciente a Cia al darle un tremendo pisotón en la cara.

Shiro caminaba tranquilo hacia Rex mientras jugaba un poco con su escopeta, no esperaba un rival así de fuerte, hasta le fue entretenido el combate, no se había divertido tanto desde esa broma que causó que su padre los exiliara, siguió caminando pero se detuvo, empezó a sentir algo, una energía muy similar al lugar de donde el provenía y no era su hermana.

\- Lucy - Shiro mira a su hermana que estaba igual que el.

\- Si, también lo sentí, esa energía proviene de - la chica miró a Rex de pie sin ninguna herida - Imposible - Lucy no creía lo que sus ojos presenciaba.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?, le disparé en la cara - Shiro corre hacia Rex pero al intentar atacarlo, el peliazul se vuelve de agua haciendo que Shiro solo lo atraviese sin dañarlo y debido al agua, Rex congeló a Shiro haciendo que no se pueda mover, el ojirojo miraba fijamente a Lucy con expresión seria.

La peliblanca no se dejó intimidar y lanzó su rayo azul que usó contra Cia, esta vez el rayo si le dio a Rex, pero lo curioso fue que el rayo simplemente fue reflejado hacia otro lugar, en un parpadeo Rex llegó delante de Lucy, la diablesa decidió atacarlo pero Rex detuvo su mano sin problemas.

\- Suéltame - la chica luchaba por liberarse cuando vio que Rex acerco lentamente su mano a la frente, un aura rojiza y azulada salió de Rex y cubrió a Lucy.

La chica se quedó viendo a un punto fijo, miles de imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos rápidamente pero lograba presenciarlas muy bien, y lo que estaba viendo, no le gustó para nada, todo lo que veía era horrible, una destrucción que ni ella ni su hermano imaginarían, todo lo que conocieron desaparecía, la imagen de dos manos en un vacío negro también se hizo presente, y después la de una figura humanoide azul con alas, la visión había terminado y la chica cayó de rodillas.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes? - fue lo que salió de la boca de Rex.

\- ¿Q-quién eres?. . . ¿Qué eres? - la chica miraba al peliazul.

\- Controla a tu hermano, y con gusto responderé sus preguntas - respondió Rex cruzando sus brazos.

* * *

**Desierto Gerudo**

Paige miraba la villa completamente conformada de mujeres, a simple vista era un lugar sofocante por el calor, entendía que la mayoría de las mujeres usaran top y pantalones de tela ligera y su velo, pero aparte de eso, parecía una villa muy próspera, algunas niñas jugando, a Paige le gustó mucho la pequeña pero hermosa villa.

\- _No olvides la misión_ \- recuerda la voz dentro de ella.

\- Si, si, perdón, al parecer ese sujeto fue sellado, por lo que he de suponer que ya no existe, es una pena, habría sido un aliado excelente - suspira la ojiamarilla.

\- _Sabes, podría hacer un portal a otra dimensión y traer a otro_ \- dice Niza dentro de su cabeza.

\- Niza, tus portales son a otras dimensiones, no a las lineas temporales de una misma dimensión - Paige sigue caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la Villa Gerudo.

\- _Lo se, pero realmente te urge personal_ \- decía la voz.

Paige actuaba como una cliente normal, compraba frutas, provisiones y demás, todo parecía marchar a la perfección, bueno, mas o menos, Paige no pudo conseguir al Gran Rey de la Oscuridad como su aliado, su viaje al reino había sido por nada.

\- Eres una persona muy interesante - una voz femenina y algo vieja le llamó, Paige miró la dirección en la que provenía aquella voz, una mujer algo baja de estatura y de edad avanzada.

\- ¿Disculpe? - Paige mira confundida.

\- Posees un poder muy grande, es increíble - la mujer seguía mirando a la chica - Se porque estás aquí, y he de decirte, que tu viaje no fue en vano - la anciana descubre un poco su rostro mostrando efectivamente, la cara de una mujer anciana, de pelo blanco y una gema azul en su frente, Paige seguía sin confiar.

\- ¿A que vine, según usted? - pregunta la ojiamarilla seria.

\- Buscas al verdadero gobernante de la tribu Gerudo - la mujer miraba a Paige - El cayó a manos del héroe legendario y fue sellado, o eso es lo que creen, el volverá, y reclamara su trono - la mujer mira a Paige sonriendo.

\- ¿Y cómo está tan segura de eso? - dice Paige indiferente. En ese momento, la anciana toma su bolsa y saca tres orbes aparentemente de cristal de color negro con una luz rojiza brillando en el centro.

\- Poco después de que Ganondorf desapareciera junto a la Princesa del Destino, el Héroe Legendario y las Hermanas Hechiceras, Ganondorf trató de tomar el Reino de Hyrule y triunfó, pero duró muy poco y fue derrotado, su alma fragmentada en 4 partes, 3 ocultas en templos esparcidos por el reino y una más en el pedestal de la Espada Maestra, cuando el Héroe Legendario empuñó su espada, libero una parte de su alma, yo conseguí 3 de sus almas en unos antiguos Templos Sheika, la última parte de su alma, es custodiada detrás de una barrera mágica en el Castillo - finaliza la mujer.

\- Eso quiere decir, que la Princesa tiene el último fragmento - dice Paige.

-No exactamente señorita - La mujer sonríe - El último fragmento de su alma se encuentra en el castillo custodiado por la Guardia Real y una barrera mágica sagrada, será difícil conseguirla - explica la anciana.

\- ¿Y cómo espera que yo logre eso? - pregunta Paige cruzada de brazos.

\- Hay una gran conmoción en el reino, la Princesa estará ocupada o en el mejor de los casos, debilitada, si ella esta débil, la barrera también lo estará - la anciana dice con seriedad.

\- ¿Porqué me dice esto? - pregunta.

\- Yo soy sierva del gran soberano, el verdadero Rey de las Gerudos - informa la mujer.

\- ¿Qué me garantiza que no me traicionará? - pregunta Paige.

\- Sería tonto traicionarte, posees demasiado poder, algo que me perturba -

\- _La vieja sabe_ \- dice la voz en la cabeza de Paige.

\- Conseguiré ese fragmento - contesta Paige.

\- Bien, toma esto - la mujer le da a Paige unos guantes - Son antiguos guantes Gerudo, ayudaban a las mujeres de nuestra raza a levantar cosas más pesadas que ellas.

Paige miraba los guantes curiosa, no los creía necesarios pero aún así los tomó.

\- Me encargaré de esa barrera - Paige solo se alejó de la bruja.

\- Sería tonto que Ganon traicione a esa chiquilla, su poder es demasiado, probablemente se entiendan bien - la bruja camino hacia las sombras perdiéndose.

* * *

**Volviendo con Rex**

Shiro miraba completamente desinteresado a Rex, seguía sin entender cómo sobrevivió a su ataque y porqué emanaba una aura de extraordinario poder, sin embargo, su hermana le pidió que se detuviera, y al notar que ella estaba seria y en cierto modo preocupada, no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

\- No se quiénes son ustedes, pero definitivamente son seres muy poderosos y a la vez peligrosos, pero, hay algo que los supera - empezó Rex.

\- ¿Qué pendejadas estas diciendo?, No hay nada mas poderoso que mi hermana y yo - dice Shiro con su clásica sonrisa confiada.

\- Me temo que eso no es verdad, si es verdad que es muy probable que puedan destruir una dimensión, el enemigo al que me enfrento supera con creces su poder - recalcó Rex.

\- Pruébalo, trae al bastardo aquí y lo acabaré yo mismo - Shiro parecía cada vez más molesto.

\- Mira, el asunto es que no puedo enfrentarlo yo solo, empecé a viajar por las dimensiones buscando aliados, en Hyrule tenía a los mejores aliados que pude tener antes, así que por eso no vine antes, pero noté un inmenso poder proviniendo de ahí, poder peligroso, y cuando llegué, resulta que ustedes dos eran la fuente de ese poder, ocupo su ayuda - Rex mira a ambos hermanos.

\- No creo que exista un ser de tal poder como describes, de existir, ya lo habría matado - Shiro se cruzó de brazos mirando serio a Rex.

\- Y tu acabarías muerto apenas te le pusieran un dedo encima, su poder no se le compara a nada, yo no puedo derrotarlo, no solo, tengo que encontrar aliados y ustedes derrotaron con relativa facilidad a los mejores guerreros de este reino - Rex trata de convencerlos.

\- ¿Esos sacos de boxeo son los guerreros más fuertes del reino? - Shiro reía.

\- Mira guapo, no nos gusta juntarnos con razas inferiores - Lucy veía a Rex con sus ojos entrecerrados.

\- Casi te rompo la mano cuando me golpeaste - Responde Rex.

\- Eso no cuenta - se queja Lucy.

\- Bueno, ya que no llegamos a un acuerdo - Shiro corre hacia Rex para golpearlo pero algo sucedió, todo se volvió gris, excepto Shiro y Rex - ¿Pero que mierda es esto? - Shiro miraba a su alrededor.

\- Fuimos transportados a otra dimensión, se le conoce como "Smashverse" eres alguien a quien no puedo ignorar, eres un ser muy poderoso, si yo no pude convencerte, tal vez los que me informaron de este enemigo puedan hacerlo - Rex solo se cruza de brazos.

\- Adelante, puedo con quien sea, ¡Muéstrense cobardes! - Shiro gritaba, pero nada aparecía - Buen intento mocoso - Shiro corre a atacar a Rex pero antes de que su puño impacte el rostro de Rex, siente como algo lo detiene, voltea a ver su mano estaba encadenada con alguna clase de cadena azul brillante, al mirar el camino de la cadena solo miró una sombra a los lejos, la imagen iba haciéndose mas clara, era una mano, aparentemente con un guante blanco, de su dedo índice salía esa cadena.

La mano, la cual era una mano derecha, deshizo su cadena observando(?) a Shiro, detrás de la otra mano salió otra igual a la anterior, solo que era una mano izquierda y se movía de manera errática y desordenada, la cara de Shiro no podía ser otra mas que de un tremendo WTF al ver a dos manos flotantes.

\- ¿Qué mierda me fume? - Shiro parecía perdido.

\- Esa siempre es la primera reacción - una voz grave y profunda salía de la mano derecha - Bienvenido, Shiro Beelzebub, heredero del clan Beelzebub - Shiro gruñó al escuchar eso.

\- Ya no soy esa mierda de heredero, ¿Quién carajo eres tu y cómo me conoces? - Shiro le apuntó a la mano gigante con su escopeta.

\- Somos Master Hand y el es mi hermano Crazy Hand, somos los encargados de mantener orden en las diferentes dimensiones del Multi-verso - empezó Master - Pero, un antiguo enemigo ha aparecido, con el único propósito de desaparecer todas las demás dimensiones para re-hacerlas a su imagen y semejanza -

\- Se quiere cargar el multi-verso para que todos sean como el - resumió la mano izquierda con una voz mas aguda y poco profunda que la de su hermano.

\- ¿Y a mi como que qué chingados me importan el multi-verso? - pregunta Shiro indiferente.

\- Simple mi hermano - responde Crazy imitando un acento cubano y acercándose a Shiro - Olvidáte de la chaqueta, los pantalones, los zapato brilloso, y tu look de Emo del 2005 -

\- ¿Mi qué? - pregunto Shiro molesto pero Crazy seguía explicando.

\- Esta es su foto mi hermano - Crazy muestra la imagen del enemigo y Shiro solo hizo una cara de asco.

\- Es horrible -

\- Lo sé camarada, por eso necesitamos que tu, te unas a nuestro chaval aquí presente en su misión - señalando a Rex - Ya si quieres cuando todo esto acabe puedes seguir intentando matarlo -

\- ¿Perdón? - ahora preguntó Rex.

\- No puedo creerlo - Master solo se mueve de lado a lado como si estuviera negando.

\- Hmm, eso suena como algo más divertido, ya está, le entro - finaliza Shiro sonriendo.

\- ¿Eh? - Master mira(?) sorprendido - !¿La explicación de Crazy fue lo que te convenció?¡ - pregunta Master.

\- Si - contesto a secas Shiro chocando puños con Crazy.

\- Muy bien Emo albino, los veremos después - Crazy chasquea los dedos y ambos chicos vuelven a la pradera de Hyrule.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunta Lucy, ya que según ella, Shiro estaba a punto de golpear al chico peliazul, pero de un momento a otro, este estaba quieto e incluso estaba mirando a otro lado.

\- Cambio de planes pequeña molestia, nos unimos al grupito de K-Pop de orejas largas - dice Shiro señalando con su pulgar a Rex detrás de el.

\- ¿K-Pop? - pregunta Rex confundido.

\- ¿Es enserio? - Lucy mira a su hermano.

\- Sip, créeme, valdrá la pena - Shiro miró a Rex sonriendo arrogante, a Rex no le caía del todo bien ese sujeto, su poder lo hacía en extremo peligroso, lo peor de todo, es que sabía que no estaba usando ni siquiera la mitad de su poder, lo sabía, estaba jugando con el.

\- Bien, ya que esto se arregló, ayúdenme con ellos - Rex señala a sus amigos.

\- Agh, bien - Shiro iba a acercarse cuando sucede una potente explosión que se originó en la Ciudadela, más en concreto en el Castillo.

\- ¿Qué rayos? - Rex miraba la inmensa explosión.

\- ¡Yo no fui! - dijo Shiro levantando sus manos dejando caer nuevamente a Link quien seguía inconsciente.

\- No, no es nuestro estilo - apoya Lucy a su hermano.

\- Sea lo que sea tenemos que saber qué ocurrió ahí - Rex iba a correr pero.

\- Oye guapo, ¿Y que hay de ellos? - Lucy señala a sus amigos, pero ven que Cia es la que se pone de pie.

\- La barrera - dice la bruja sosteniéndose de su báculo.

\- ¿De qué barrera hablas Cia? - pregunta Rex.

\- La barrera, que aprisiona el fragmento de alma de Ganondorf - explica la hechicera negra - Zelda colocó esa barrera para que nadie pudiera tomarla pero, Zelda esta muy débil ahora para mantener la barrera más tiempo - Cia intenta caminar pero se cae siendo detenida por Rex - Estaré bien, aún tengo energías, puedo, protegernos a nosotros 4 - Cia mira a Rex - Después nos tendrás que explicar muchas cosas idiota - Rex sonríe debajo de su cubrebocas.

\- La misma Cia, bien, cuídalos, a todos, ustedes - señala a los hermanos - No puedo creer que diga esto pero, creo que sera buena idea que se dejen llevar - Shiro y su hermana sonrieron ante la idea.

Los 3 viajeros corrieron a toda velocidad por la Ciudadela camino al Castillo, al llegar, vieron una gran parte del suelo y del propio Castillo habían sido destruidos por la explosión, varios soldados gravemente heridos y otros no tan graves pero aún así debilitados por la onda expansiva de la explosión, Rex decide acercarse a un soldado que por suerte seguía consciente.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - pregunta Rex.

\- La, Cámara Sagrada - dice el soldado entre quejidos de dolor, a-alguien logró infiltrarse. . . Y llegar a la Barrera Mágica de la Princesa - el soldado tosió algo de polvo y sangre - Tratan de. . . Llevarse el Fragmento del Alma de Ganondorf - el soldado finalmente cayó inconsciente.

\- Debemos detener a ese intruso - dice Rex mirando a sus aliados.

\- ¿Qué es un Ganondorf? - pregunta Lucy.

\- El Rey Demonio - contesta Rex - Un antiguo tirano, la encarnación del mal en esta dimensión, renace cada era para tratar de conquistar el reino, Link, el rubio, es la reencarnación del Héroe Legendario, destinado a derrotar a Ganondorf cada vez que este regresa, es un ciclo sin fin - Rex camina hacia donde se había originado la explosión.

\- Pfff, que aburrido renacer para volver a hacer lo mismo y fracasar una y otra vez - dice Shiro con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Cuando los 3 fueron bajo tierra hacia la Cámara Sagrada lograron ver a más soldados en el suelo, algunos gravemente heridos, otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, los 3 observaban la escena.

\- Vaya, lo que sea que entrara aquí, no midió el poder que usaba, yo se de eso - Shiro ríe un poco al recordar todas las locuras desmedidas que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida.

\- Si, esto es de alguien semi-novato, alguien que es nuevo en esto de soltar poder pero con conocimiento sobre el tema - Lucy mira también los destrozos.

\- ¿Ahora resulta que son expertos en Caos? - pregunta Rex.

\- Somos demonios corazón - Lucy muerde su dedo indice levemente soltando una risilla - La destrucción y el Caos son lo nuestro, incluso algo que a simple vista se ve como aleatorio que cualquier idiota podría hacer, la verdad es que la destrucción es un arte incomprendido - explica la albina.

\- Yo no lo veo así - Rex siguió su camino - La destrucción no es un arte, solo algo que es perjudicial para todo lo demás - Shiro notó ese tono en el que el peliazul hablaba, así que decidió divertirse un poco.

\- Algo te ocurrió en el pasado, algo en el que la destrucción estuvo involucrada - Rex decide seguir su camino - ¡No me digas!, Robaste algo - Shiro empezó a tratar de adivinar- Destruiste propiedad privada, pateaste un perro - Rex siguió ignorándolo ya que solo parecía un juego tonto - Tal vez, mataste a alguien - Rex se detuvo, cosa que hizo que Shiro sonriera - Es eso, ¿Verdad?, hiciste algo en el pasado, algo que acabo con la vida de alguien a quien apreciabas -

\- Así es - dice Rex - Solo que el que murió fui yo, y con eso lastimé a más gente, gente que me importaba - Rex apretó los puños - Solo sigamos - el ojirojo siguió su camino, Lucy se acerca a su hermano.

\- Toque un sitio sensible, ¿Verdad hermanita? - pregunta el albino.

\- Exacto, tengo que admitir, que me da curiosidad saber qué fue lo que hizo, no mintió, pero tampoco nos dijo la verdad, eso lo vuelve misterioso, y atractivo - Lucy mira a donde fue Rex - Creo que deberíamos seguir con el, no nos conviene estar por nuestra cuenta, quieras aceptarlo o no, el se contuvo, tanto conmigo como contigo -

\- Tsk - Shiro chasquea la lengua.

\- Debemos actuar más apropiadamente hermano, el es más de lo que creemos, no sabemos con que estamos lidiando, hay que ser precavidos esta vez - la chica y su hermano vuelven a su misión principal.

Rex llegó a la Cámara Sagrada junto a Shiro y Lucy, había humo en todas partes así que no podían ver mucho, Shiro bufo fastidiado y disparó con su escopeta hacia adelante, la energía disipó el humo un poco hasta que se escuchó un "Clanck" metálico, poco después el disparo regresó por donde vino lo que hizo que Shiro solo se hiciera a un lado esquivando su propio disparo.

\- Vaya, no esperaba volver de esta forma - una voz grave sonaba en la Cámara - No sé como, pero he vuelto - Ganondorf miró su mano, realmente estaba devuelta.

\- Ganondorf - Rex miró al Rey Demonio, había regresado, sin embargo, Lucy fue la que se adelantó corriendo hacia el.

\- Si hola mucho gusto - Lucy salta preparando un ataque mágico, Ganondorf solo extiende su mano mandando una ola expansiva orada que arroja a Lucy contra su hermano.

\- Lucy - Rex va por la chica y a su hermano, Ganondorf miraba su mano.

\- Hmm, mi poder no se ha recuperado por completo, por ahora debo retirarme - el Rey Demonio voltea a ver a su salvadora - ¿Quién eres tu? - pregunta.

\- Una aliada - Paige se limitó a decir - Ocupo tu ayuda y, la verdad no es buena idea hablar aquí - la chica tomo una de las enormes puertas que custodiaban el Fragmento de Alma de Ganondorf y la arrojo hacia la cortina de humo que aun los separaba de Rex y sus aliados - Eso no dará tiempo - dice la ojiamarilla.

Paige eleva su mano a una parte de la Cámara en la que se alcanzaba a ver el cielo, nubes empezaron a cubrir el cielo junto a una tormenta eléctrica, Paige toca el brazo de Ganondorf, ambos son alcanzados por un rayo desapareciendo de escena. Rex ayudó tanto a Shiro como a su hermana a recuperarse.

\- ¿Qué sucedió ahí? - preguntó Rex.

\- No se - responde Luciela, su magia, inhabilitó la mía.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - pregunta Shiro.

\- No tiene el título de "El Gran Rey Demonio" ni "La Encarnación del Mal" por nada idiota, el no es un chiste que tomarse a la ligera, tal vez el enemigo al que nos enfrentaremos sea un millón de veces más peligroso que el, pero eso no quiere decir que Ganondorf no sea una amenaza, al parecer tiene un aliado, alguien que se jugó el pellejo para liberarlo, esto complica las cosas - Rex y Shiro ayudaron a que la chica se recuperara.

Salieron de los escombros del Castillo de nuevo hacia la Ciudadela, Lucy se sentó en una fuente con su hermano mientras Rex conseguía pociones, logró conseguir 2 para el y Shiro, y una en especial para Lucy.

\- Tengan - Rex le da a Shiro una poción roja y a Lucy le da una azul.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunta Shiro.

\- Pociones, la roja es para curar heridas y daños superficiales, la azul es para recuperar energía mágica - Rex procedió a tomar su propia poción - Bebanla, aún tenemos que volver por Cia y los demás - Rex se dirigía a la salida esperando a los hermanos.

Salieron nuevamente a la pradera, Link y Zelda ya habían despertado pero aún estaban débiles, Rex se acercó a ellos.

\- Hola chicos - saluda.

\- ¿Rex?, ¿D-de verdad eres tu? - Zelda no podía creer lo que veía.

\- Les explicaré chicos, enserio, pero primero debemos curarlos a ustedes - Rex le dio las pociones a Zelda.

\- Vamos a la guarida - Cia estaba por conjurar un hechizo.

\- Espera - la detiene Rex.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta la ojiroja.

\- Ellos vienen con nosotros - señala a Shiro y su hermana.

\- ¿Te volviste loco? - pregunta Link débil - Esos desgraciados atacaron la Ciudadela - el Hyliano trató de ponerse en pie pero Shiro patea levemente su espada haciendo que caiga.

\- Lo sé Link, pero ellos son necesarios, les explicaré todo, ahora, Cia - la hechicera asiente y los transporta a todos a la Guarida.

* * *

**Desierto Gerudo**

Paige se encontraba frente a frente con Ganondorf, el Rey Demonio miraba a la chica sin ninguna expresión, casi casi menospreciándola.

\- Explica tus intenciones niñita - el tirano habló.

\- Fácil, quiero que tu, me ayudes a mi, a matar a los amigos de mi hermano - responde Paige cruzándose de brazos - Si realmente eres la amenaza que dicen las historias entonces me sirves - Ganondorf frunció el ceño ante esa declaración.

\- No soy el lacayo de nadie mocosa, tu, eres la que debería postrarse ante mi - Ganondorf se disponía a atacar a la chica pero una voz lo detuvo.

\- No le recomiendo eso mi señor - el tirano detuvo su ataque al escuchar esa vieja voz, miró detrás suyo mirando a una mujer Gerudo ya anciana, con canas mirándolo - Es todo un honor estar viva para presenciar este momento - la anciana se inclinó mostrando respeto.

\- ¿Porqué osaste detener mi ataque anciana? - pregunta el pelirrojo.

\- Mil perdones su majestad, pero debo insistir, esta chica posee un poder más allá de lo que nosotros podemos comprender - responde la anciana.

\- Explícate anciana - exige el hombre.

\- Ella no pertenece a este mundo mi señor, no es Hyliana, tampoco Gerudo, ni de ninguna otra raza de esta tierra - Ganondorf hace un gesto de confusión y mira a Paige con detenimiento, la anciana tenía razón.

\- Es verdad, ¿De dónde provienes niña? - Ganondorf preguntó.

\- No soy de aquí, provengo de otra dimensión, mi objetivo es asesinar a esos disque guerreros -

\- ¿Guerreros? - volvió a preguntar Ganondorf.

\- La chica de pelo celeste y su hermana de pelo blanco - contesta.

\- Lana y Cia, las usurpadoras - Ganondorf gruñe.

\- No solo ellas, asesinaré a todos sus amigos, cualquiera que se haya relacionado con el bastardo de mi hermano - Paige escupió veneno con esas palabras.

\- ¿Hermano? - Ganondorf la mira.

\- Rex Benkward - Ganondorf abre los ojos al escuchar ese nombre, Paige lo nota - Lo conoces, ¿Verdad? - pregunta.

\- Si, ese bastardo es responsable de una de las mayores humillaciones de mi vida - Ganondorf rugió con rabia.

\- Compartimos objetivos Rey Demonio, es por eso una alianza es lo que busco - Paige estira su mano mirando seria al tirano.

Ganondorf observa a la niña, además de ese inusual poder que logra detectar, también siente todo el odio y la maldad que puede crecer en ella, así que decide estrechar su mano con la ojiamarilla.

\- Una alianza es lo que tendrás niña - el Rey Demonio estrecha su mano con la joven ninja cerrando el trato.

* * *

**Smashverse**

En aquel vacío azul, las dos manos gigantes conocidas como Master y Crazy Hand observaban el desempeño de su Campeón, definitivamente hizo bien en traer a ese universo a tal poderoso sujeto, ambos detectaron un poder inconmensurable en ese chico ojiazul, que les sería muy útil en el futuro.

\- Ese chico era en extremo peligroso - decía Master a su hermano.

\- Lo sé, el chico habría perdido si fuera como antes - respondía la mano loca.

\- En efecto, sin las nuevas habilidades que posee habría sido derrotado incluso en su estado más violento, hicimos bien en revivirlo - Master cree en que su decisión fue acertada.

\- Tenemos que detenerlo hermano, el proyecto no debía ser así, la idea era que los multi-versos convivieran en armonía, lo que el quiere hacer, no es correcto - Crazy se escuchaba serio.

\- Es verdad, tenemos que detenerlo, esta vez tiene que ser para siempre - Master suspira(?) y se dirige a su hermano - También debemos poner de nuestra parte, ayudarlo con los aliados que el desconoce, andando hermano - Ambas manos abren un portal de un chasquido e ingresan a estos.

* * *

En el comienzo, solo había oscuridad, no había ni una sola pizca de vida, de la nada una luz surgió del vacío iluminando todo a su paso, esa fue la primera forma de vida, e irónicamente, era amorfa, ya que no tenía una forma fija, esta forma de vida deambulo por el vacío, todo era tan callado que le aburría, mientras deambulaba, notó algo a la distancia, otra luz se notaba en el horizonte, las dos formas de vida se acercaron la una a la otra, ambos podían sentir la necesidad de acompañar al otro, y así lo hicieron, se volvieron tan cercanos el uno y el otro que ya no se sentían aburridos, poco después encontraron otra luz, esta se encontraba deambulando erráticamente en el vacío hasta encontrarse con las 2 primeras luces, las 3 se juntaron, y desde ese entonces, ninguna luz estuvo sola nunca más.

El tiempo les era relativo, el tiempo ni siquiera existía, solo sabían que la compañía de los otros les era divertida y hermosa, pasando los millones de años, las 3 luces decidieron crear más cosas, para que el vacío no se notara, las 3 luces se dispusieron a crear, entonces empezaron, poco a poco le daban más y más forma a sus creaciones, rocas, piedras, estrellas, satélites naturales, todo empezaba a ser creado, de esa manera, el Multi-verso se creó, así fue como nació.

Las luces miraban los distintos universos que habían creado, todo fue improvisado, cada universo era único, entonces, decidieron ponerse más serios, decidieron crear vida, es así como comenzaron a bocetear lo que ellos llamaban "Habitantes", cada luz creaba y creaba y así hasta seguir llenando cada multi-verso que ellos habían hecho.

Millones y millones de años habían pasado, los multi-versos empezaban a cobrar vida a pasos agigantados, las luces veían satisfechas sus creaciones, tanto que al fin decidieron tener una forma física. las primeras 2 luces lo pensaron con mucho detenimiento y finalmente llegaron a una conclusión, ambos empezaron a canalizar su poder hasta darse una forma, la primera luz tomó la forma de una mano derecha, al ver que muchas de sus creaciones usaban sus manos para hacer lo mismo que ellos, crear, el veía en esas creaciones un tremendo potencial para la creación y gracias a eso, hacer que la vida que crearon prevaleciera. La segunda luz le imitó, ya que observó que las creaciones aparte de crear cosas para subsistir, también las creaba por simple entretenimiento, algo para divertirse, cosa que le agradó a la segunda luz, a diferencia de la primera, esta luz se transformó en una mano izquierda y debido a su actitud relajada e infantil esa mano movía sus dedos sin detenerse como si estuviera ansiosa.

La última luz sin embargo, no estaba satisfecha, ninguna de sus formas de vida le parecía apropiada, siempre veía los errores de estos y aunque lograban superar algunos, siempre repetían los mismos errores una y otra vez, en más de una ocasión acabó con toda la creación que había hecho, las otras 2 luces lo dejaron pasar pero le dijeron que ya no lo hiciera, y así lo hizo, se contuvo, pero conforme pasaban los años, esa luz seguía molestándose de los errores estúpidos que cometían las distintas creaciones, tanto que ni siquiera los seres que crearon para administrarlos servían. Si bien le agradaba que entre todas las dimensiones hayan seres que compartían su misma forma de pensar, estos o perecían o cambiaban su forma de ver las cosas. Su frustración causó que no solo destruyera todos sus multi-versos excepto de uno, uno que poseía un material tan preciado que era demasiado valioso como para desaparecerlo, pero si destruyó el resto de universos.

Las dos primeras luces le reprendieron, pero la tercera luz estaba molesta, sus compañeros no comprendían lo que el sentía y ahí es cuando todo fue a pique.

Una guerra, se desató, la tercera luz comenzó a atacar las creaciones de sus compañeros, obviamente ellos respondieron, y al ser más poderoso, le llevaban ventaja, la guerra duro miles y miles de millones de años, no había tregua, las dos primeras luces trataron de dialogar con su compañero pero este no escuchaba, ambos seres ahora manos se vieron en la decisión de aprisionar a su compañero. La tercera luz pasó eones encerrado, pero nunca dejó su objetivo, el empezó a creer que sus compañeros fueron tan influenciados por esos seres que se volvieron como ellos, pero el no era así, el era mejor, y así empezó a idear su próximo ataque y la forma en la que escaparía.

Así pasó, el escapó y desató otra guerra, pero esta vez estuvo preparado, en su tiempo encerrado creo algo jamas visto, un Macro-verso, un universo con la capacidad de albergar millones de universos, y a la vez estar oculto en esos mismos universos, incluidos sus compañeros, el decidió llamar a ese Macro-verso como "Sub-espacio", y ahí era donde el decidió protegerse, para llevar su expansión a todos los confines del multi-verso, creo dispositivos cargados de poder del mismo Sub-espacio para poder consumir los mundos imperfectos que existían.

Las dos primeras luces no sabían como derrotar la nueva "Arma" de su antiguo compañero, pero con un gran esfuerzo y mucho, mucho poder, lograron derrotarlo nuevamente, la tercera luz gritó furioso, maldiciendo a sus ex-compañeros, llamándolos traidores y demás, que no veían lo indignos que eran esas creaciones. Las primeras luces les dolía ver a su compañero así, no tenían la fuerza para destruirlo, por lo que simplemente lo exiliaron de ese multi-verso abandonándolo en el vacío, prisionero dentro de su propia creación, encerrado en el Sub-espacio.

Ellos recrearon lo que él hizo, solo que mejor, en vez de un macro-verso, ellos crearon un Omni-verso, un universo gigantesco con la capacidad de juntar los demás universos, decidieron llamar a ese universo "Smashverse", durante los siguientes millones de años se dedicaron a reconstruir lo que la tercera luz destruyó, y juraron que nunca hablarían de el nuevamente, por lo que se referían a el como "Tabuu".

Hace muy poco tiempo, ellos detectaron una energía muy peligrosa y desconocida, creyeron que se trataba de el, pero no, resultó ser un habitante de una de las diversas realidades, un sujeto creo una maquina que imitaba casi que a la perfección su poder dimensional para hacer portales y visitar otros mundos, si bien pensaron que su avance para el tipo de criatura que era resultaba impresionante, sabían que tarde o temprano algo así sucedería, si las dimensiones legaban a chocar una con otra, se volvía inevitable que no convivieran, la Gran Guerra que se desató en ese mundo si llamó la atención, ya que el esos universos que se conectaban corrían el riesgo de desaparecer, pero luego, después de que terminara la guerra, vieron el sacrificio de otra criatura que poseía un inmenso poder dentro de sí y lo miraban de manera aprobatoria. Pero casi inmediatamente después de ese día, sintieron la presencia maligna de su antiguo compañero, el Sub-espacio estaba regresando, sabían que se había fortalecido y necesitarían ayuda, cuando vieron la dimensión donde había sucedido esa tremenda guerra, decidieron que necesitaban un campeón, un ser poderoso que los ayudará a juntar aliados para hacerle frente a tremendo mal, inmediatamente pensaron en aquel guerrero que se había sacrificado.

Trajeron el cuerpo y alma de ese guerrero al Smashverse, sus dos almas, le explicaron la situación, y aunque al principio el guerrero no estaba seguro de querer ayudar, finalmente aceptó, se le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, tenía que aprovecharla, y arreglar asuntos de su pasado en aquellas dimensiones, los dos seres sabían que su actual poder no sería suficiente, así que decidieron potenciar sus habilidades a un nivel casi que cósmico, le explicaron su misión a detalle, y que cuando el momento llegará, que se prepararán para la que sería la ultima y la mas grande batalla de sus vidas.

* * *

\- Esa es la razón por la que estoy vivo - finaliza de relatar Rex con sus compañeros más recuperados.

\- ¿Otra guerra? - pregunta Zelda sin creerlo.

\- La guerra anterior fue destructiva, esta parece que será peor - contesta Link.

\- Lo será, es por eso que pido su ayuda, necesitamos juntar a más gente, guerreros poderosos de todas las dimensiones que podamos - Rex les explica la situación.

\- Lo que nos pides es que nos juguemos el pellejo para derrotar a un wey que se cree el mas cabrón de todos, me pasaba mucho en donde vengo, tengo experiencia con ese tipo de mamones - Shiro se recostaba en un sillón totalmente despreocupado.

\- Tabuu no es alguien simplón, es un antiguo ente cósmico, no podremos derrotarlo si no estamos juntos - dice Rex.

\- Rex, eres nuestro amigo, siempre podrás contar con nosotros - responde Link sonriendo - ¿Y bien?, ¿A quien tienes en mente que sea el primero en unirse? . pregunta Link.

\- Primero, alguien que se bien que no me va a fallar - Rex sonríe debajo de su cubrebocas - Espero que ese pirómano desgraciado siga vivo - Rex ríe pensando en su viejo amigo.

\- ¿Pirómano? - pregunta Shiro levemente interesado sin saber la grande en la que se estaría metiendo.

Lana yacía en su cama, recuperándose de la intensa batalla que tuvo, sus sueños proyectaban su combate con Lucy y luego ser salvada por Rex, pensar en el hizo que se despertará, pero por el movimiento brusco sintió un agudo dolor en su cuerpo.

\- Tus heridas aún no sanan por completo - informa Cia, quien cuidaba de ella.

\- ¿Cia?, ¿Qué pasó? - pregunta la ojivioleta.

\- En resumen, estamos en tregua con aquellos hermanos - responde Cia levantándose.

\- ¿Cómo? - vuelve a preguntar.

\- Que el te explique - Cia sale del cuarto.

Lana no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo su hermana.

\- Hey - una voz masculina la sacó de trance, siguió la voz con la mirada observando su balcón, una bota blanca con suela roja es lo primero que ve, luego el resto del atuendo, subió la mirada observando un cabello azul con raíces negras, ojos rojizos y la mitad del rostro cubierto por un cubrebocas que, aparentemente ahora parecía ser de cuerpo completo ya que también cubría sus manos, brazos y parte del pecho que se veía por su atuendo, pero seguía reconociéndolo.

-Rex - dice la hechicera blanca.

\- Hola bonita - responde Rex agachándose a su altura.

\- ¿C-cómo es posible? - las lágrimas salían de la peliceleste.

\- Es, una larga historia - contesta Rex sentándose en un sillón junto a ella.

Rex ya ha conseguido dos aliados sumamente poderosos, y ya tienen un objetivo fijo, buscar aliados, y ya tiene idea de uno, pero las fuerzas malignas no se quedarán quietas, y también empezarán a jugar sus cartas.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, lamento mucho la tardanza gente, he estado muy ocupado y buscaba un balance entre el combate de Rex y Shiro, ninguno de los dos lucharon a su máximo potencial, pero bueno, algunos avisos:**

**Los Oc que acepté ya están definidos, me disculpó de antemano si uno no fue elegido, todos eran buenos pero por desgracia si metía mas de los que podía manejar terminaría siendo un desastre, en fin, aquí esta la lista:**

**\- Shiro**

**\- Lucy "Lu" Ella**

**\- Aisha Redgrave**

**\- Alex Taiyo**

**\- Alan**

**\- Tara**

**\- Shadow**

**\- Amy**

**\- Lucero**

**\- Estela**

**\- Elizabeth**

**\- Neo**

**\- Axel**

* * *

**Lamento si tu OC no fue elegido, pero no podía meter tantos como me gustaría, así que lo lamento, en manera de compensarlo, pueden incluir su OC en el fic de pelea que dije que haría, además de que también haré y subiré los diseños de esos OC a mis redes sociales, hablando de.**

**Los diseños de Rex y Paige los subiré a mis cuentas al momento en que actualizo el fic.**

**Twitter: ZarBalor25**

**Instagram: zarbalor**

**Facebook: ZarBalor 25**

* * *

**En estos momentos los diseños ya se estarían subiendo a dichas cuentas, espero que el capitulo les guste, lamento la tardanza, dejen reviews del capitulo si es que les gustó, que otros personajes de videojuegos recomiendan, una simple opinión o critica constructiva, etc. Los leo después, ZarBalor, fuera.**

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo: The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Flaming Spider Persona**

**Próximo OC debut: Aisha Redgrave (**FallenAngel527**)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Armaggedon Dimensional**

* * *

**Hola a todos, soy ZarBalor, reportandome con otro capitulo de Armaggedon Dimensional, nuevamente lamentó el retraso, el doctor dijo que me faltó oxigeno al nacer, pero ya enserio, la inspiración me abandonó este mes, además del diseño del OC que debutará en este capitulo, era algo complicado escribir, además que regresé a mi casa y el internet ha estado inestable, pero eso lo explique en Twitter; bueno, regresé a mi antigua caverna, espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy. **

**Última actualización: 2 de Octubre.**

**Tiempo Transcurrido: 2 meses (61 días).**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**** The Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Flaming Spider Persona.**

* * *

**Localización Desconocida**

Infernal, ese era la palabra perfecta para el calor que se sentía, los rayos del sol atacaba sin piedad y la arena solo los potenciaba, entre el vasto terreno infernal, había una inmensa estructura rodeada de ruinas, era una pirámide, la majestuosa pirámide se alzaba sobre las ruinas con una imponente presencia; dentro de esa pirámide, el calor no era tan notorio, de hecho, se sentía fresco, había un largo corredor donde en el final estaba una enorme puerta dorada, con algunas líneas verdes como si fuera luz verde pasando a través de cables, y lo curioso es que tenían algunas señales policíacas de "Precaución" o "Privado: No entrar", la pirámide empezó a temblar un poco, debajo de esta, en lo que serían unas catacumbas se abrió un portal y de este cayó una chica; la muchacha era alta, de 1.75 m de estatura, su cabello era largo y de color rojo, su piel era morena y sus ojos eran de un color ámbar bastante hipnotizante, la chica vestía una blusa de tirantes blanca con lineas rojas debajo de una sudadera sin mangas color gris oscuro, unos pantalones gris claro y unos tenis para tracking blancos con detalles en rojo y amarillo, lo que más llamaba la atención de la chica era la enorme espada que había en su espalda, negra con algunas venas de lava o magma que fluían a través de la hoja y el pomo de la espada, la guarda (**La zona media de una espada donde se separa la hoja del mango**) tenía una extraña forma de araña peluda gris con cráneos adornando la cabeza de esta.

\- Au au au au au, eso dolió - decía la chica levantándose - Wow, ¿En dónde estoy? - pregunta la chica al ver el interior - Esas inscripciones no se parecen a nada que yo haya visto antes, Tal vez haya encontrado una antigua civilización, ¡Esto es increíble! - la chica estaba emocionada, las inscripciones en realidad era lenguaje "1-0", el lenguaje de hackers.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - se escucha una calmada y fémina voz, la muchacha se voltea y ve a una linda chica más pequeña que ella, aproximadamente unos 14-15 años, su pelo era naranja y largo con un fleco cubriendo su frente, vestía un top y falda blanca, con adornos dorados en su cintura y brazos, con un adorno de oro con la forma de un dragón, la chica usaba anteojos y sus ojos eran de un color anormalmente amarillo.

\- Ou, lo lamento, emmm, su, ¿faraonidad?, c-creí que este lugar estaba abandonado y, emm - la chica no sabía que hacer.

\- ¿Quién eres?, no recuerdo haberle dado acceso a mi tumba a una chica pelirroja como tu - comenta tranquila la pelinaranja.

\- Oh, lo lamento mucho su majestad, estaba explorando unas ruinas en una zona montañosa en Europa, pero por accidente caí en un hoyo y después acabe aquí - explica la pelirroja mirando a la pequeña faraona.

\- Es imposible que tu historia sea verídica, a este lugar solo se puede acceder a través de mi permiso, por lo que, temo que debo eliminarte - la chica se retira y de la nada salen dos momias que eran rodeadas de una aura rojiza/negra.

\- ¿Pero qué? - la chica mira desconcertada dichas momias, luego de que estas se retorcieran un poco salieron 3 criaturas de las sombras, la primera era una hermosa mujer pelinerga que de su cintura para abajo era una cola de serpiente, era una Lamia, el segundo era lo mismo, solo que ahora era un hombre que portaba un escudo y una espada, un Naga, y por último un extraño sarcófago que parecía tener a alguien dentro - Hay no puede ser -

\- Desháganse de la intrusa - ordenó la chica pelinaranja desapareciendo de la escena.

\- Ay, algo me decía que no iba a ser tan fácil - la chica toma el mango de su espada que a pesar de ser tan grande como ella, no tenía dificultades en blindarla - Empecemos la diversión - la espada brilla levemente.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Frente a la gran puerta del corredor se encontraban un grupo de personas, todos con trajes peculiares y portando máscaras.

\- Oigan chicos, ¿No creen que de repente la temperatura se elevó? - pregunta un chico con armadura de pirata rubio y una mascara de metal en forma de calavera.

\- También lo noté Skull, ¿Será provocado por Futaba? - pregunta una chica castaña con un traje de motociclista ajustado y con una máscara de metal de caballero medieval.

\- Lo dudo Queen, los Palacios generalmente son frescos o en su defecto, a temperatura ambiente, jamás he presenciado un Palacio en el que la temperatura cambie drásticamente - menciona un gato parlante, si, como leyeron, un gato parlante.

\- ¿Entonces que causó este extraño cambio de ambiente? - pregunta un chico de cabello corto y violeta con un traje azul con máscara de zorro blanca con detalles rojo.

\- Eso no importa, tenemos una misión - dice el que parece ser el líder, un chico de cabello negro con un traje de ladrón igualmente negro y una máscara blanca con forma de pico de ave y con detalles negros en los ojos.

\- Joker tiene razón, debemos salvar a Futaba - menciona el gato parlante.

\- El tiempo se acaba - una voz hace eco en el lugar, nuevamente la chica pelinaranja hace presencia.

\- Futaba - dice una chica rubia con un atuendo ajustado a su cuerpo color rojo y con una máscara de pantera también roja.

\- Deben apurarse, el tiempo se les esta acabando Phantom Thieves, y su aliada esta atrapada en el fondo de las catacumbas -

\- ¿Aliada? - pregunta el chico conocido como Joker.

\- La chica pelirroja que porta una espada grande - explica la faraona.

\- No conocemos a ninguna chica pelirroja - dice Skull.

\- Pero nadie más puede entrar a mi tumba si no les doy mi consentimiento - Futaba trata de encontrar una explicación - De todas formas, deben apurarse, "Ella" esta cerca - la chica vuelve a desaparecer.

\- No puedo creer que haya alguien más aquí - dice el gato parlante.

\- ¿Será aquel sujeto que Kanoshiro nos dijo?, el de la máscara negra - comenta la chica conocida como Queen.

\- Lo dudo, Futaba no nos dijo si tenía una máscara, solo dijo que tenía una espada grande - responde Skull.

\- Prioricemos la misión, salvar a Futaba - Joker abre la puerta y se disponen a cumplir su misión.

**En la salida de las catacumbas**

La chica salió nuevamente a las afueras de la pirámide, se veía algo rasguñada pero nada grave.

\- Espero que eso te haya entretenido - dice la chica aparentemente hablando con su espada, pero de repente aparece Futaba, lo cual hace que la chica se ponga en guardia.

\- Tranquila, no vengo a pelear - responde la faraona.

\- ¿Ah si?, parecías mas que preparada haya abajo - contesta la pelirroja.

\- Los invitados no decían conocerte, dime quién eres - pide Futaba.

\- Mi nombre es Aisha Redgrave, soy una arqueóloga y aventurera - responde Aisha.

\- Hmmm, no posees máscaras como los demás, perdón por esto pero necesito pedirte un favor - menciona la pequeña chica.

\- ¿Favor?, ¿Después de casi matarme? - pregunta algo ofendida.

\- Ellos te explicarán todo, pero necesitarán su ayuda, es un asunto de vida o muerte - comenta Futaba, eso deja pensando a la chica.

\- ¿Vida o muerte? - pregunta.

\- Deben salvarme, estoy en un limbo en el que una decisión puede acabar conmigo - responde la pelinaranja algo triste.

\- ¿Depresión? - pregunta Aisha.

\- Mezclada con culpa - responde Futaba, de repente una enorme sombra pasa por las dos chicas - Esta aquí - dice Futaba.

\- ¿Quién?, ¿Que rayos era esa cosa? - pregunta Aisha sorprendida.

\- Mi verdugo - responde Futaba.

**En la cima de la pirámide**

Los Phantom Thieves of Hearts, héroes que se dedican a robar los tesoros cognitivos de sus objetivos para que confiesen sus crímenes se encontraban en la cima de la estructura peleando con una especie de grifo, solo que en vez de una cabeza de halcón, tenía la cabeza de una mujer adulta, de cabello negro y lacio, gafas y de ojos amarillos, los atacaba con fiereza y sin descanso, volando por los alrededores aprovechando la distancia para que sus enemigos no pudieran atacarla.

\- Esa desgraciada esta muy lejos, nuestros ataques no funcionan - comenta Skull.

\- Solo nuestros ataques de fuego pueden alcanzar su distancia, necesitamos una estrategia y rápido - dice el gato parlante.

\- Mona tiene razón, se esta acercando, nos envestirá, ¡Cúbranse! - grita la chica rubia de traje rojo.

Justo cuando la extraña criatura iba a envestir al grupo, una llamarada de fuego le dio en la cara causando que perdiera el equilibrio y chocara con la base de la pirámide dejándola vulnerable.

\- Parece que la mitología histórica se equivocó con la apariencia de los Grifos - Aisha aparece en la entrada al techo de la pirámide, los Phantom Thieves la ven confundido.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres? - pregunta Skull.

\- Mi nombre es Aisha Redgrave, arqueóloga y aventurera, un placer, ahora, ¡¿Alguien quiere decirme que carajos es esa cosa?! - pregunta mirando a la criatura.

\- Explicaremos eso después, debemos detenerla - dice Joker viendo que la criatura se levanta.

\- ¡Todos, PAGARÁN! - la criatura lanza un rugido al aire y se eleva más allá de lo que esperaban.

\- Ni de chiste alcanzaremos a atacarla - dice Skull mirando la altura que la criatura alcanzaba.

\- Se esta preparando para embestirnos, Joker, ¿Qué hacemos? - pregunta la chica rubia.

\- No tenemos nada para atacarla, hay que defendernos - Joker se pone en guardia.

La bestia cae en picada hacia los ladrones haciendo que se estrellen con algunos escombros mientras reía.

\- Eso me dolió - afirma Aisha - Ahora si me vas a conocer - la chica desenfunda nuevamente su espada y como antes, la temperatura empezó a subir.

\- ¿P-porqué la temperatura subió? - pregunta Queen.

\- Creo, creo que tiene que ver con la espada de esa chica Queen. - responde el chico pelimorado.

\- Bailemos maldita hija de tu Grifona madre - responde molesta.

Aisha corre hacia la criatura usando su espada para atacar, la bestia ruge e intenta dar un zarpazo a lo que la chica se cubre, una aura naranja cubre la espada de la chica y esta sonríe, un rugido se escucha en todo el lugar y las venas de lava se encienden en la hoja del arma, la bestia ataca nuevamente a la chica pero esta logra esquivar y logra dar un corte a la criatura que no solo gritó por el corte, si no que se veía como salía humo de la herida, la había quemado; los ladrones se quedaron sorprendidos.

\- Bueno, no hay que dejarla sola - dice Joker - _Leanan Sidhe_ \- al decir ese nombre, la máscara del chico pelinegro ardió en llamas azules y se manifestó una hermosa mujer de vestido morado y rubia, con un extraño accesorio de metal entre sus manos - Ahora ¡Psio! - al decir esto, la mujer envía un ataque rosado hacia la Grifo lo cual evitó que esta atacara a la chica.

\- ¡_Carmen_! - grita la chica rubia manifestando a una mujer de piel rosada y máscara negra con un vestido tipo reina victoriana rojo con detalles en negro - Andando, ¡Agidyne! - al decir eso, la chica envió un poderoso torrente de fuego hacia la Grifo.

\- ¡Rwaaah! - grita la criatura.

\- No nos dejen atrás, ¡_Captain Kidd_! - grita Skull convocando a un pirata calavera encima de un barco pirata - ¡Zio! - el chico grita esa palabra y el pirata lanza un ataque eléctrico shockeando momentáneamente a la Grifo.

\- ¡_Goemon_! - grita el chico con máscara de zorro.

\- ¡_Johanna_! - grita Queen.

\- ¡_Zorro_! - grita el gato parlante conocido como Mona.

Cada uno de los ladrones convocaron su respectiva Persona para ayudar a la chica con esa pelea.

**En el mundo real**

En una pequeña habitación se encontraba una chica, era la misma chica que vestía ropajes de faraona, solo que en vez de esa ropa, usaba un simple short verde oscuro y una blusa negra con mangas blancas largas y sus ojos eran de un color marrón claro, la chica estaba sentada en la silla de su computador abrazando sus piernas y se le veía asustada.

\- Ya basta, déjenme en paz, yo no hice nada - se decía a si misma, pero las voces que escuchaba eran muy fuertes "Tu la mataste", "Asesina", "Debiste ser tú", etc.

\- ¿Te quedarás ahí? - pregunta una voz similar a la de ella solo que con una ligera distorsión, al voltear la chica se ve a si misma, solo que con los ropajes egipcios.

\- ¿Q-quién eres? - pregunta la chica asustada.

\- Yo soy tu, soy la representación de la culpa que sientes, ellos ocupan tu ayuda - responde la chica a su contraparte real.

\- ¿P-pero que puedo hacer yo?, solo estorbaría, como estorbo aquí - dice Futaba deprimida.

\- ¿Seguirás culpándote por lo que esos hombres de negro te dijeron, o harás algo al respecto? - menciona seria, Futaba se queda callada - Ellos están corriendo un riesgo enorme por salvarte, porque les importas, al igual que Sojiro - la chica de ojos amarillos observa fijamente a la otra.

\- ¿Pero cómo se supone que los ayude? - pregunta.

\- Eso solo depende de ti - la pelinaranja de ropas egipcias desaparece dejando a la real pensando.

\- ¿Qué hago? - se preguntaba mientras por unos momentos, su habitación pasó a ser una de las del templo, lo cuál la sorprendió - ¡Whaaa!, ¿Q-qué fue eso? - preguntó al ver su habitación completamente normal - Tengo que hacer algo - la chica sale de su habitación - E-escucha, yo, ¿Dónde estas?, quiero ir con los otros - al decir eso, suena un tintineo en su teléfono - ¿Qué es esta rara aplicación?, no recuerdo haberla instalado - al presionar el icono de la app, se escuchó una voz.

\- Por favor introduzca nombre - decía la contestadora.

\- E-emm, F-Futaba Sakura - contesta la chica.

\- Introduzca lugar - vuelve a decir la contestadora.

\- C-casa de Sojiro Sakura - vuelve a responder la pelinaranja.

\- Contraseña por favor - pide la contestadora.

\- ¿C-contraseña?, ¿La forma en la que veo este lugar?, ¿Qué fue lo que dije que este lugar era para mi? - se preguntaba, hasta que vuelve a escuchar las voces "Desgraciada", "Asesina", "La Mataste" entre otros - ¡YA CÁLLENSE! - gritó la chica - ¡Este lugar NO SERÁ mi** tumba**! - grita sosteniéndose la cabeza.

\- Contraseña aceptada - responde la contestadora.

\- ¿Qué? - dice la chica mientras todo a su alrededor empieza a distorsionarse.

**Nuevamente en la pirámide**

Los ladrones y la viajera tenían problemas, aun con la ayuda de la viajera y su espada, la Grifo simplemente se alejaba para evitar sus ataques.

\- Esto es cansado, me siento exhausto - dice Skull.

\- Ella sabe que nuestros proyectiles no la herirán tanto, por eso mantiene la distancia - responde la chica rubia.

\- Es verdad Panther, tenemos que forzarla a acercarse, ¿Pero cómo? - pregunta el chico con máscara de zorro.

\- Tengo un plan Fox - comenta Joker - ¡_Seth_! - al decir eso, Joker invoca a un gran dragón negro - Ahora, ¡One Shot One Kill! - el dragón ruge y lanza un ataque proyectil que logra acertar a su objetivo,pero no lo suficiente para que se desvíe - Tsk, no fue suficiente - comenta Joker.

\- Déjamelo a mí chico - grita Aisha - Magma Geyser - la chica clava su espada en el suelo haciendo que un torrente de fuego golpee a la bestia causando que pierda el equilibrio y que se dirija hacia ellos - Furious Sword - la espada de la chica se prende en llamas y da un gran tajo dándole de lleno a la Grifo - Listo, está vulnerable, es momento de atacar - dice Aisha.

\- ¡Todos juntos! - grita Joker - ¡_Arsene_! - el chico convoca a un demonio alado - ¡Eiga! - Joker lanza un ataque oscuro hacia la bestia.

\- Waow, este lugar realmente es impresionante, ¿Yo lo cree? - se escucha una voz fémina debajo de ellos, al subir los escalones Futaba se encuentra con los Phantom Thieves - Wow, ¿S-son ustedes chicos? - pregunta.

\- ¡¿Futaba?! - pregunta Panther - ¡¿Que rayos haces aquí?! -

\- El Navegador me trajo - responde simple la chica.

\- ¡TU! - grita la mujer grifo al ver a la pelinaranja.

\- ¡Whaaa!, ¡¿Que rayos es esa cosa?! - pregunta Futaba.

\- No tenemos idea - responde Fox.

\- S-se parece a - Futaba no encuentra palabras.

\- ¡Tu me mataste maldita! - grita la mujer.

\- N-no es cierto, Yo no hice nada - Futaba empieza a enojarse, la mujer se prepara para aplastar a la chica pero Aisha detiene el golpe con su espada.

\- ¡Llevénsela de aquí! - grita la pelirroja.

\- ¡NO! - grita la bestia agarrando a Aisha y lanzándola hacia un escombro.

\- ¡Carmen! - Panther vuelve a convocar a su Persona para detener a la bestia.

\- ¡Aquí esta la caballería Panther! - grita Mona - Zorro, !Gauru! - la Persona del gato lanza un ataque de viento que al combinarse con el ataque de fuego de Panther logra hacer retroceder a la bestia, aunque por poco tiempo.

\- Ella debe morir, fuiste un error, ¡Tú no debiste haber nacido! - la bestia da un fuerte azote al suelo mandando una onda de poder que arroja a los ladrones en diversas direcciones.

\- ¡NO! - grita Futaba - ¡No dejaré que sigas dañándome!, ¡Ni a mi ni a ellos! - grita furiosa - Mi madre nunca me diría algo como eso, ¿Escuchaste?, ¡NUNCA! - el grito de la chica estaba cargado de tanta determinación y enojo, que el despertar de su poder fue inevitable.

* * *

Todo alrededor de la chica se detiene, una tonalidad rosada-purpura inunda el ambiente, su contraparte, la chica con ropajes egipcios aparece.

\- Eres la razón de que cometiera suicidio. Tu solo la alejabas de su investigación. ¿Porqué pensaste que fue un suicidio? - pregunta su sombra.

\- P-por la nota - responde Futaba de rodillas.

\- Exacto - responde su sombra- Los hombres con trajes negros leyeron su nota hacia ti, ¿Y qué estaba escrito en ella? -

\- Todos sus quejas, sobre mi - vuelve a responder Futaba.

\- Sí. El shock y el dolor te llevaron a apartar tus ojos, pero siguieron leyendo mas fuerte enfrente de tus familiares. Piensa bien, ¿Fue esa nota de suicidio real?, ¿La madre que tu amabas tanto realmente escribió eso?, ¿Ella de verdad dijo todas esas cosas horribles sobre ti? - sigue preguntando.

\- ¡No! - dice Futaba levantándose - Ella me regañaba cuando hacia berrinches, pero ella me cuidaba - responde segura.

\- ¿Entonces qué hay de la carta de suicidio? - vuelve a preguntar su sombra.

\- ¡Una completa mentira! - grita.

\- Fuiste usada. ¡Ellos hicieron la carta de suicidio y pusieron la culpa en ti!, ¡Pisotearon tu joven corazón!, ¡Enfurecete!, ¡No perdones a esos podridos adultos! - exige la sombra.

\- Fue que nunca pude enfrentarme a mi misma, o a la muerte de mamá. Aún así, ¿Porqué tenían que gritarme de esa manera? - pregunta Futaba.

* * *

Todo vuelve a la normalidad y ella se levanta del suelo

\- Ah - Futaba se levanta del suelo.

\- ¿Futaba? - pregunta Panther al verla.

\- ¡Ngh! - la chica se queja de un dolor en su cabeza.

\- _Lo que te niega es una ilusión_ \- una misteriosa voz suena en su cabeza, muy distinta a las anteriores - _Una maldición fue puesta en ti por los desalmados. Lo sabías desde el inicio, y aun así, te acobardaste_ -

\- Ugh - se queja la chica - Es cierto, lo sabía, pero yo . . . -

\- Es tu culpa - la voz de su madre suena ahora - ¡Es hora, tu serás la que muera! -

\- _¿Morirás como se te dice?_ \- vuelve a preguntar la primera voz - _¿A quién vas a obedecer?, ¿Palabras malditas que fueron dichas por una ilusión?, ¿O la verdad dentro de tu propia alma?_ -

\- ¡Es tu culpa!, ¡Todo es tu culpa! - grita la bestia furiosa.

\- No dejaré que esas mentiras distorsionadas me nublen más, y tampoco seré arrastrada por otras voces. Confiare en mis propios ojos y mi propio corazón, para distinguir la verdad de la mentira. Yo. . . ¡Yo nunca, los voy a perdonar! - grita Futaba.

En ese momento, su contraparte flota en el cielo y se ilumina por completo transformándose en una especie de OVNI negro con varias lineas verdes neón que busca a la chica.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Panther, el OVNI se lleva a la chica metiendola dentro de este.

\- Por la corona de Alejandro Magno - mira Aisha el OVNI.

_Contrato. . . Yo soy tu, tu eres yo. . . **La sabiduría prohibida** ha sido revelada, **Sin misterios**. . . **Ni ilusiones** que te persigan más _

\- Woah - Futaba se encontraba flotando en un vacío negro rodeada de demasiadas pantallas y demás cosas tecnológicas.

\- ¡Futaba! - grita Queen.

\- Estoy bien - responde Futaba - Necesito que me ayuden - pide.

\- Dalo por hecho - responde Joker - ¿Están listos? - mira a su equipo.

\- ¡Si señor! - responden.

\- ¿Y tu? - pregunta viendo a Aisha.

\- No me lo perdería por nada - la chica responde poniéndose de pie.

La batalla había empezado, la Grifo molesta se lanzó hacia el OVNI donde estaba Futaba, pero la rápida intervención de Aisha con su Geyser de fuego la alejó, Joker convoco a una de sus personas _Ame-no-Uzume_ y lanzó un ataque de hielo hacia su oponente que procedió a alejarse volando, pero fue detenida por un potente rayo proveniente de _Captain Kidd_, seguido de una serie de cortes de viento que Mona usó con su Persona _Zorro_, la grifo molesta lanza un rugido que marea a varios de los ladrones y usa su zarpa para golpearlos, con éxito, logró alejar a dos de los ladrones, los demás lograron esquivarlo. Futaba empezó a aumentar la fuerza, velocidad, puntería y defensa de sus aliados remotamente a través de su Persona Necronomicon, gracias a eso, Panther, junto a _Carmen_ lograron lanzar un ataque en cadena de fuego a los ojos de la bestia aturdiendola.

\- ¡Esta aturdida! - grita Queen - _Johanna_, ¡Frei! - la chica convoca a su persona y lanza un ataque nuclear a la grifo derribandola.

\- ¡_Goemon_!, ¡Mabula! - Fox invoca a su Persona y lanza un poderoso ataque de hielo que logra congelar momentáneamente a la Grifo.

\- No dejaremos que nos derrote, ¿Verdad _Necronomicon_? - dice Futaba - Chicos, es la recta final, debemos detenerla ya - _Necronomicon_ hace aparecer detrás de los ladrones una ballesta gigante con una flecha - Creo que esto será suficiente para inmovilizarla - explica Futaba.

\- Alguien debe cargarla mientras los demás hacen tiempo - dice Joker.

\- ¡Yo lo hago! - grita Queen dirigiéndose a la ballesta.

Joker y su equipo seguían atacando a la bestia pero su poder mágico se agotaba rápidamente, en un momento Skull se interpuso entre Joker y la bestia recibiendo de lleno el golpe que iba dirigido a su líder.

\- ¡Skull! - grita Panther corriendo hacia su compañero pero la cola de la bestia le da haciendo que se estrelle con una columna del lugar.

\- Mierda, se esta volviendo más agresiva - Aisha mira su espada - Es momento, ¡Phantasmaranae!, ¡Despierta! - un aura rojiza envolvió la espada y a la chica también.

Se escuchaban rugidos muy agudos y terroríficos, incluso la propia bestia se mostró sorprendida y algo asustada, lava empezó a salir del suelo alrededor de la chica, los ojos de esta solo parecían un destello rojo y su mirada era de rabia, detrás de la chica salieron dos patas arácnidas, seguidas de otros 3 pares más, de la lava salió una gigantesca araña demoníaca empapada en lava y magma, la araña medía 6 metros de alto y en su corteza parecía que corrían venas de lava.

\- ¡¿Que rayos es esa cosa?! - grita Futaba.

\- No importa, prepárense, ¡Phantasmaranae! - grita Aisha. La araña asiente y ataca a la grifo enterrando sus dos patas en la espalda de esta.

La grifo gritaba de dolor, no solo por las patas que se incrustaron en su espalda, sino porque estas parecían estarle inyectando lava ardiendo.

\- No podre tenerlo por más tiempo, ¡Abran fuego! - grita sosteniendo su espada.

\- P-pero también atravesaría a esa cosa - dice Queen apuntando.

\- ¡El estará bien, Solo háganlo! - dicho esto, Queen dispara la ballesta, en Phantasmaranae literalmente se abre un agujero por donde la flecha pasó sin problemas hasta acertar a su objetivo. Nuevamente la grifo grita, ahora por la flecha clavada en su pecho, alza el vuelo gritando desesperada pero se ve que poco a poco las energías se le acaban y termina cayendo en picada.

\- Toda tuya Phantasmaranae - dice Aisha antes de que sus energías se desvanezcan, la araña gigante toma a la moribunda distorsión y la arrastra hacia la lava hundiéndose con el hasta que la lava desaparece y Aisha cae de rodillas cansada - Si que me hicieron sudar - responde Aisha recuperando el aliento.

Futaba finalmente baja de su nave hacia los demás, un destello apareció y de repente aparece una mujer adulta, de aproximadamente 30 años, su cabello y rostro eran idénticos a la del monstruo, pero ahora era la persona completa, era Wakaba Sakura, la madre de Futaba.

\- Mamá - dice la joven acercándose, la mujer solo mira a su hija.

\- No fue tu culpa linda - dice la mujer calmada.

\- Te amo mamá - responde la chica al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Yo también te amo - la mujer sonríe y termina por desaparecer.

Todo finalmente había acabado, los Phantom Thieves se reunieron con Futaba mientras Fox ayudaba a Skull y Queen ayudaba a Aisha.

\- Eso fue, conmovedor - dice Panther.

\- ¿Estas bien Futaba? - pregunta Joker.

\- Si, estoy bien - la chica mira su traje de Phantom Thief - Vaya, realmente esta ajustado al cuerpo, bueno, me retiro - dice la chica dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- ¿Sabes llegar? - pregunta Joker.

\- Si, aprendí a usar el Navegador - la chica solo sale de ahí.

\- Bueno, creo que nosotros también debemos irnos. - sugiere Mona.

\- ¿Pero que hay del tesoro? - pregunta Phanter.

\- Futaba en sí misma era el tesoro - responde el gato cabezón.

\- ¿De que rayos están hablando ahora gente? - pregunta Aisha confundida.

**Broooom**

Un temblor sacudió el lugar.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunta Aisha.

Acto seguido absolutamente todos empezaron a correr por la superficie de la pirámide bajando de esta mientras la pirámide se caía escombro a escombro.

\- ¡Whaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! - todos los ladrones corrían despavoridos.

\- ¡Correr así es un dolor en el trasero! - grita Skull corriendo.

\- ¡Mona!, ¡Conviértete en un auto de una vez! - grita Panther.

\- Ya voy, ya voy - el gato no terminó porque la rubia lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo lanzó al aire, el gato terminó transformándose en una especie de van negra.

\- ¡¿Ahora el gato parlante se transforma en vehículos?!, ¡¿Estoy soñando acaso?! - pregunta Aisha corriendo igual.

\- ¡No quiero hablar de sueños de una chica que logra invocar una araña gigante de lava en combate! - grita Queen a la chica.

\- ¡Si! - grita Skull - ¡¿Cómo mierda tienes una Persona así?! - termina.

\- ¡¿Persona?!,¡Phantasmaranae es un demonio?! - responde la chica corriendo.

Finalmente un escombro derriba a los ladrones pero Mona abre su compartimiento amortiguando la caída de todos, Queen toma el volante y empieza a conducir a toda velocidad mientras los escombros seguían cayendo. La chica de cabello marrón seguía esquivando dichos escombros mientras los demás rezaban por salir vivos de esto.

**De regreso al mundo real**

Todos los jóvenes, incluyendo a Futaba estaban en el piso recuperándose, incluso la joven pelirroja con su espada.

\- Au, eso fue una tortura - comenta el chico conocido como Skull.

\- Y que lo digas Ryuji - responde Joker.

\- Con que ese era mi Palacio, vaya, que experiencia - comenta Futaba - Gracias por ayudarme chicos - la chica sonríe.

\- Esa fue si lugar a dudas una gran aventura - responde Aisha levantándose cuando nota a los adolescentes mirarla - ¿Qué? - pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo es que aun tienes tu espada? - pregunta la chica rubia.

\- ¿Qué, esto?, siempre ha estado conmigo - responde.

\- No, se supone que salimos del mundo cognitivo, no deberías tener nada que pertenezca de ahí - dice el gato que ahora si parecía un gato normal.

\- ¡Whaaaa!, e-ese gato, en la pirámide se miraba cabezón, ¿P-porque esta hablando? - pregunta.

\- ¿Enserio esa es tu pregunta? - dice el chico conocido como Fox.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que pudieras traer una de tus armas del mundo cognitivo al mundo real? - vuelve a preguntar el gato.

\- Ok ok, una pregunta a la vez, les diré lo que sé, pero primero - a la chica le gruñe el estomago - Tengo hambre -

**20 minutos después, Ático del Café LeBlanc**

Después de probar lo que para ella fue el mejor curry que ha comido, la chica se encontraba en el ático de un restaurante junto a los demás jóvenes.

\- Bueno, ¿Por donde empiezo? - se dice la chica - Mi nombre es Aisha Redgrave, soy una aventurera . . . -

\- Esa parte ya la sabemos - interrumpe el gato - Dinos lo que queremos saber -

\- Si prendes la rocola debes escuchar la canción completa - regaña la chica - Como decía, soy una arqueóloga y aventurera, cuando cumplí 18 años mis padres me llevaron a unas antiguas ruinas, me dijeron que no vaya por senderos desconocidos pero yo no hice caso, y termine por meterme a una pequeña cueva, mientras exploraba caí por un agujero que me llevó a una especie de cámara secreta, pedí ayuda como por 10 minutos pero nadie venía, por lo que decidí investigar, empece a notar que conforme más avanzaba, más calor sentía, y después de encontrar unas enormes puertas, sentía más el calor, al abrir las puertas encontré un antiguo salón y en medio de este vi una espada incrustada, la misma espada que ustedes me vieron usar - la chica voltea a ver la espada que estaba recargada en la pared.

\- ¿Tu sacaste la espada de su pedestal? - pregunta intrigado el chico pelimorado.

\- Así es, pero fue muy difícil, cada vez que intentaba sacar la espada, sentía como el calor solo aumentaba y no bajaba, pero no me rendí y conseguí sacar la espada de su pedestal, eventualmente, cuando sostuve la espada, ya no sentía nada de calor, de hecho se sentía agradable, logré encontrar una salida y sin que mis padres se hayan dado cuenta, escondí la espada sobre las demás cosas que encontramos. Cuando estudiaba la espada, descubrí algunos grabados extraños, mi investigación me llevó a una antigua leyenda, de diversos demonios antiguos, entre ellos destacaba uno, _Phantasmaranae_, el demonio arácnido, también conocido como _Twister of Flame_, se dice que sus nidos yacen en los mares de lava del mismísimo infierno, esa espada, estaba forjada de los restos de dicho demonio, seguí estudiando la espada, y me entrené para poder usarla. No se cómo llegué a esa pirámide, ni siquiera Phantasmaranae lo sabe - comenta Aisa.

\- Espera espera espera - la detiene Ryuji - ¿Cómo que ni siquiera Phantasmanoroe, namane, esa cosa, cómo que tampoco lo sabe?, ¿Habla contigo? - pregunta.

\- Pues si, hablamos, ya que viajo sola, me ayuda a no caer en la locura - comenta tranquila - Ah, y es Phantasma-ranae, procura no olvidarlo niño - la chica se acomoda - Bien, ya hablamos de mi, ¿Y ustedes que son?, ¿Porque no usan los otros atuendos con los que los vi? - la chica tocó un punto importante.

Durante el resto de la tarde los Phantom Thieves le contaron sobre ellos, como es que ellos funcionan, lo que son las Personas que invocan, los deseos de la gente y las sombras que distorsionan esos deseos hasta convertir Palacios, que son formas cognitivas en los que la gente ve un lugar, y por supuesto, los tesoros o corazones, que son representaciones cognitivas de lo más importante que esa persona corrompida por los deseos retorcidos posee, que una vez robas el tesoro de esa persona y escapas del mundo cognitivo, esta persona eventualmente tendrá un cambio drástico de actitud y confesará todos sus pecados.

Acto seguido pasaron a presentarse, el líder del equipo se llamaba Ren Amimiya, aunque en su grupo es mejor conocido com "Joker", el segundo fue Ryuji Sakamoto, alias "Skull", la siguiente fue la chica rubia que respondía al nombre de Ann Taamaki, ella era llamada "Panther" en el grupo, luego le siguió el chico pelimorado, su nombre era Yusuke Kitagawa, el era "Fox", finalmente la última era la chica castaña, ella se llamaba Makoto Niijima, o mejor conocida como "Queen", el gato negro que hablaba se llama Morgana, aunque en el mundo cognitivo le dicen "Mona", aparentemente cuando te topas con el en el mundo cognitivo puedes escucharlo hablar en el mundo real.

\- Ya veo, ¿Entonces esa chica de ahí no pertenece a su grupo? - dice Aisha señalando a Futaba.

\- No, de hecho, esperamos que cumpla su parte del trato - contesta Ren.

\- Si, tranquilos, yo me encargo de Medjed - responde Futaba comiendo Curry.

\- ¿Medjed? - pregunta Aisha.

\- Hackers que quieren que revelemos nuestras identidades o ellos lo harían, Futaba prometió ayudarnos con ellos si cambiábamos su corazón - explica Ryuji.

\- Hmmm, ya veo, bueno, ¿Y ahora qué? - pregunta Aisha.

\- No tenemos idea, no puedes quedarte aquí, y tampoco puedes ir por la ciudad cargando una espada hecha de los restos de un demonio araña de fuego - Ann toma algo de aire - ¿Porqué dije eso con tanta naturalidad? - pregunta.

* * *

Las dimensiones empiezan a entrelazarse las unas con las otras, estas anomalías antinaturales deben ser resueltas antes de que todo daño se vuelva irremediable.

**Desierto Gerudo**

Las Gerudo fueron fácilmente dominadas y conquistadas, su Rey había vuelto, formando una alianza con una poderosa viajera, todo con un objetivo en común, destruir a los portadores de la Trifuerza. Paige se encontraba en su habitación del Castillo preparando sus cosas, tener al Gran Rey de la Oscuridad de tu lado sería súper beneficioso para ella, pero de igual manera, no podía confiarse, necesitaba más aliados, por eso se disponía a otro viaje.

\- ¿Cuál es el objetivo ahora? - pregunta Ganondorf.

\- Niza me lo dirá - responde la pelinegra - Listo, tengo un lugar - la chica empieza a emanar sus rayos azules de sus manos, y de repente, estos empiezan a volverse negros, la chica dispara a un muro y una grieta empieza a formarse - Ella siente una energía salvaje, poderosa e inteligente, pero sobre todo, malvada, es momento de irnos - la chica cruza el portal.

\- Hmph, la anciana tiene razón, traicionarla sería estúpido - el Rey de las Gerudos atraviesa de igual forma el portal siguiendo a su aliada.

**Sub-Espacio**

En aquel vacío, Tabuu observaba tranquilamente a sus viejos amigos.

\- Vaya, estoy tan decepcionado de ustedes, se han vuelto tan débiles que requieren la ayuda de estos patéticos seres para defenderse - comenta el ente - ¿Pero quien dice que yo tampoco puedo conseguir aliados? - Tabuu abre un portal hacia uno de los mundos de sus antiguos compañeros mientras una nube morada gigante empieza a filtrarse - Solo quiero mostrarles la grandeza que es el Sub-Espacio, solo quiero volverlos Dignos - Tabuu solo observa el comienzo de su invasión.

¿Quién es el aliado que Niza encontró para Paige?, ¿Qué otros mundos se conectarán en el plan de Tabuu?, ¿Cuántos mundos tendrán que sufrir por la ambición de Tabuu?

* * *

**Bueno gente, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, nuevamente lamento el retraso, pero como ya dije, no tuve mucha inspiración y más la mudanza pues, simplemente no tuve la suerte a mi favor, como sea, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, intente mucho tratar de introducir el universo de Persona 5 en este fic, y es que ¡AMO Persona 5!, lo busque por casualidad al mirar a Joker en Smash y al jugarlo en Play, simplemente me quedé enamorado del juego (**Por cierto, Hifumi es Best Girl**), se me dificultó mucho escribir sobre los personajes sobre todo sus Personas y los distintos poderes que usan, tuve que anotar algunos en alguna parte para usarlos.**

**Para** _FallenAngel527_**, espero que te haya gustado el debut de tu OC, espero haberla usado correctamente y agradezco el permiso para dibujarla, que hablando de eso, ya subí su diseño a Facebook y cuando termine de subir el capitulo la subiré a Twitter e Instagram, para que pases a ver su diseño, sin nada mas que agregar, me despido, ZarBalor, fuera.**

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo: Bestias de Tabuu: Los Apothicon**

**Próximo OC debut: Alex Taiyo; Alan (**Zword; frank74**).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Armaggedon Dimensional**

* * *

**Hola a todos, soy ZarBalor, reportandome con otro capitulo de Armaggedon Dimensional, originalmente tenía planeado subir este capitulo antes de Navidad, y por poco y no lo logro, de cualquier manera, me di cuenta en el capitulo anterior que cometí un error fatal, al dar por hecho que todos conocían la saga de Persona y no me molesté en explicar siquiera un poco de sus personajes, con suerte dije sus nombres y Alias, lamento mucho ese error de mi parte, trataré de ya no repetir ese error y ser un poco más detallista con los mundos que uso.**

**El capitulo de hoy se lleva acabo en el universo de Call of Duty: Zombies, más concretamente en la Historia del Aether, la cual llegó a su fin en Septiembre de este año, que a su vez, fue una saga que seguí por completo desde que la re-descubrí allá por el 2012, pero bueno, ya puedo jugar mejor con la historia, espero que el capitulo de hoy sea de su agrado, ¡Empecemos!**

**Última actualización: 2 de Diciembre.**

**Tiempo Transcurrido: 3 semanas (21 días).**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Las Bestias de Tabuu: Los Apothicon.**

* * *

**Localización Desconocida**

Oscuridad, era lo único que se veía, solo se escuchaban unos pasos y ciertos murmuros, pero era difícil distinguir las voces, las paredes eran muy estrechas, de piedra seca y la luna apenas iluminaba el oscuro lugar.

\- ¿Erra parte del plan ir a tientas en la oscuridad? - se escucho entre la oscuridad una gruesa voz con acento ruso.

**Click, C****lick**

Un encendedor se prendió iluminando un poco el estrecho pasillo mostrando a 4 hombres adultos, el ultimo era un hombre alto, con un gorro de aviador, ojos azules y una barba de chivo con bigote, vestía unos pantalones azules con una gruesa camisa negra de manga larga y encima de esta un chaleco anti-balas verde y guantes marrones ademas unas botas del mismo color, ese era Nikolai Belinski, el segundo era otro hombre de aspecto asiático, con cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta, ojos marrones, con una barba pequeña y bigote, él vestía una camisa verde sin mangas con algunas vendas en sus brazos y pantalones azules, ademas de unas botas negras y portaba una Katana en su cintura, el japones respondía al nombre de Takeo Masaki, el siguiente era un hombre alto de aspecto alemán, de pelo corto y negro, ojos azules y un pequeño bigote, el vestía una camisa blanca con un chaleco verde encima, pantalones gris oscuro y botas marrones, él era el Dr. Edward Richtofen y el hombre que sostenía el encendedor era alto, de pelo marrón y corto, ojos azules, él portaba una camisa gris debajo de una chamarra de color marrón, guantes negros y pantalones color crema, con botas negras, ese hombre era Tank Dempsey.

\- Dennos el fuego, y conocerán el infierno - dice Dempsey caminando.

\- No hables tan a la ligera del infierno - responde Takeo a su compañero.

\- Tranquilo Tak, no me refería al verdadero - le contesta el americano al nipón.

\- Caballeros, hemos llegado - dice el Dr. Richtofen viendo un hueco en el muro cubierto por una clase de papel.

El alemán rompe el papel que resultó ser solo un póster para mostrar el cuarto de lo que parecía una celda de prisión, al salir de ese cuarto, efectivamente notaron que estaban en una prisión, pero no en cualquiera, esa prisión se veía macabra, muy descuidada, con velas tiradas en todos lados, y por muy raro que parezca, cuerpos embolsados colgando del techo como si fuera una horca.

\- ¿A donde nos trajiste? - pregunta Nikolai.

\- Deberíamos estar cerca del laboratorio, no importa - susurra Edward - Es por aquí, si me permiten - el hombre lidera al grupo.

El cuarteto de hombres se encamina por los corredores de esa prisión, siguen su camino hasta llegar a una clase de laboratorio subterráneo, no resaltaba mucho excepto por 4 cuartos criogénicos y un escritorio donde había un hombre leyendo un libro, el grupo baja las escaleras encontrándose con el hombre.

\- Llegas tarde - dice el hombre que leía el libro interrumpiendo su lectura y girándose revelando tener un parecido idéntico a Richtofen, era exactamente iguales, incluso sus ropajes eran los mismos - Doctor - el hombre cierra el libro mirando al alemán.

\- Doctor - saluda el Richtofen que iba con el grupo - ¿Hay algún problema? - pregunta, el otro alemán solo le da un contenedor donde venían unos viales que contenían un liquido rojizo.

\- Dos para cada uno, la supervivencia depende de eso, agh, ya ya ya, tu recuerdas, hay tanto que hacer, un cuerpo para Maxis, abrir la puerta - mientras Richtofen explicaba cosas, el grupo del otro Richtofen (**Si, esto puede ser algo confuso de explicar**) miraba a los alrededores, Nikolai logró divisar dentro del contenedor criogénico a una mujer adulta, aunque no lograba ver bien quién era.

\- ¿Estás segurro de que no te estas confundiendo Edward? - pregunta el Richtofen que iba en el grupo.

\- Ah, vas a necesitar esto - Richtofen le entrega el libro que leía a su otro yo, este era grande y de color rojo, con unos bordes dorados un placas igualmente doradas con símbolos extraños grabados.

\- ¿El Kronorium?, pero si ya lo he leído - contesta Richtofen con una risa.

\- Léelo, de nuevo - el otro Richtofen ordena mientras abre un portal azul.

\- ¿Qué, significa esto? - pregunta Richtofen consternado con lo que leía - Las paginas cambiarron ellas, nuestra sangre, MI sangre, ¡No puedes pretender que permita que esto suceda! - dice Richtofen a su otro yo que solo eleva sus manos como diciendo "Es lo que hay" mientras se va en el portal - ¡Serrás hijo de perra! - el doctor lanza enojado el libro, pero el portal ya había desaparecido.

\- Déjame adivinar, no vas a decirnos de qué se trató todo eso - intuye Dempsey.

\- Oh explicar porqué hay gente en congeladores - dice Nikolai.

En ese momento se escuchan unos rugidos en la parte de arriba y estos iban haciéndose más fuertes.

\- Nos vamos - es lo único que dice el doctor.

-_ Kuso_ \- dice el japones.

\- _Da konechna_ \- ahora dice Nikolai.

\- _Asshole_ \- completa Dempsey mientras cargan sus armas.

Al salir del laboratorio notaron como todo estaba infestado de zombies, parecían presos y oficiales de la prisión, pero tenían ojos rojos, los 4 hombres empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra a cada no-muerto que veía, Takeo usaba su Katana haciendo cortes limpios y precisos, Dempsey disparaba las pistolas duales que tenía y Nikolai lanzó la hacha de mano que traía clavándola en la cabeza del zombie, el grupo miró como un portal azul yacía frente a ellos.

\- ¡Ahí!, ¡Vayan al portal!, ¡Ahorra! - gritaba Richtofen.

Antes de llegar al portal, una enorme figura salio de un corredor, parecía un guardia zombificado pero era mucho mas grande y robusto, usaba un casco que cubría su cara con una plástico aunque estaba roto, tenía algunas cadenas alrededor de el y portaba un garrote en sus manos.

\- _Scheisse_ \- dice Richtofen al ver al mastodonte.

\- ¡YO RENACERÉ! - grito el zombie golpeando el portal con su garrote que causó una pequeña explosión que no solo destruyó la ruta de escape del grupo sino que también terminó con la vida de ese zombie guardia.

\- _Mein Gott_, ¿Qué. . . Qué he hecho? - se lamenta Richtofen mirando el lugar donde estaba el portal.

Más rugidos de zombies vuelven a escucharse en el lugar haciendo que el grupo se levante y preparen sus armas mientras el corredor empieza a llenarse de cadáveres vivientes hasta donde alcanza la vista.

* * *

**Ciudad Urbana**

En una ciudad aparentemente normal, digo aparente porque por mucho que esa ciudad sea normal, uno de sus habitantes, no lo era, para nada; ese habitante es un chico alto de 20 años, cabello negro y muy alborotado que estaba cubierto por un gorro, de tez caucásica y ojos rojizos, su ropa consistía en una playera negra debajo de una chaqueta igualmente negra, jeans azules y botas negras. Ese era Alan Ignis, el pirómano desquiciado sobreviviente de la Gran Guerra Dimensional, ha pasado cerca de 18 meses desde que sucedió aquella Guerra. Nadie en su dimensión supo lo que ocurrió, solo una persona notó la ausencia del azabache, su mejor amiga/compañera/roomate/jefa de la casa, Tara, la chica lo apaleó por desaparecerse y dejarla sola, el chico terminó en un coma, cuando volvió la chica lo apaleo nuevamente pero ya sin dejarlo tan lastimado, en fin, Alan tuvo que compensar el tiempo que dejó sola a su amiga así que el tuvo que ir por la comida 3 veces a la semana, y se debía comer lo que la chica quería.

Por suerte para el pobre diablo, su amiga era una Diosa Generosa y quería comer pizza, por lo que el chico tuvo que ir a responder con su deber.

\- Esa desgraciada, aprovechada hija de su mecánica madre -

El chico seguía maldiciendo al amor de persona que era su amiga, y la verdad es que no era para tanto.

\- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!, ¡La muy perra me mandó al otro lado de la PUTA ciudad por la pizza!, ¡¿Y qué verga contigo?!, ¡¿Te desapareces por mas de un año y ahora resulta que reinicias el puto fic?! -

Wow, ¿Qué pasó aquí?, no se supone que tu me escuches, ¿Qué mierda hizo tu creador?, haber. . . Hmmh, ok, pasó año y medio, tu amiga te recontra-puteo, caíste en coma, bla, bla, bla, ¡Aquí esta tu ficha!, "_Alan ahora puede destruir la cuarta pared, todo esto gracias a que Tara lo golpeó tan fuerte que ahora la realidad carece de importancia para él, eso y tus constantes referencias a Deadpool_", ese frank hijo de perra.

\- Es tu culpa por las referencias a Deadpool -

Cállate cabrón, en ese momento, el teléfono de Alan sonó.

\- ¿Alo? - el ojirojo responde la llamada.

\- ¡ALAN!, ¡ASQUEROSA LOMBRIZ DE CLOACA RESIDUAL!, ¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTA MI PIZZA?! - una voz femenina se escucha del otro lado de la línea.

\- Ya ya, ya estoy camino a la casa, si si, tengo tu estúpida pizza, si, me tope con un escritor mediocre -

¡Oye!

\- Si, de esos que abandonan su fic y esperan que las mismas personas sigan leyéndolo, si lo sé, patético -

Y entonces Alan se tropezó con una piedra.

\- Hey cabrón - dijo el mamón levantándose.

\- Alan, si no apareces con mi pizza en menos de 10 segundos, cambiaré tu AK-47 dorada por unos boletos de Bad Bunny y se los regalaré a alguna pendeja random -

\- ¡No no no no!, ¡Ya voy cruzando la calle! -

Y así, Alan llegó a su casa a salvo, ni yo soy tan culero para dejar que cambien esa belleza de arma por algo como un concierto de eso. Alan estaba frente a la puerta dispuesto a entrar, pero de repente, el cielo empezó a nublarse.

\- Ay no, era un día hermoso - se quejaba Alan, después de eso ocurrió un terremoto - ¡W-Wow! - el chico se aferraba hasta que su amiga abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? - pregunta la chica de más o menos su edad, de pelo largo y rubio, sus ojos eran de colo ámbar, su piel era blanca, vistiendo una blusa amarilla, pantalones negros ajustados, botas negras y guantes blancos.

\- No se, el terremoto llegó de la nada - la tierra debajo de ellos empezó a quebrarse - ¡Tara cuidado! - fue tarde, ambos jóvenes cayeron dentro de la tierra.

La rubia intentó hacer un movimiento con sus manos, abrió las palmas de estás esperando que algo saliera, pero nada.

\- N-no puede ser, n-no puedo usar mis poderes - decía la chica.

\- ¡¿C-cómo que no puedes?! - Alan trata de acercarse a su amiga, pero ve como ella esta empezando a ser succionada.

\- ¡Alan! - grita la chica a su amigo.

\- ¡Tara! - ambos logran tomar la mano del otro.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! - pregunta Tara.

\- La última vez que vi esto, termine encerrado en un mundo extraño - relata el pirómano - Pero esto es diferente -

\- Sea lo que sea, de mi no te salvas mal parido - la chica sonríe pero se le veía asustada.

\- Ni tu de mi hija de puta - Alan trata de calmar a su amiga hasta que una inmensa luz los cubre a ambos.

* * *

**Castillo Griffo, Austria**

Un enorme castillo se erguía imponente sobre la montaña en la que se encontraba, en los pies de la montaña había un pequeño pueblo, pequeño pero hermoso, y en unas cordilleras a los costados yacía un robot gigante Nazi aparentemente fuera de funciones, si, leyeron bien, un puto robot gigante con el símbolo de la cruz Nazi (**La que parece cruz templaria, no la ****característica**), ¿Qué es este lugar?, bueno, para eso tenemos que remontarnos unos años atrás.

* * *

_Flashback_

_\- Protocolo de lanzamiento iniciado, a 30 segundos del impacto - se escuchaba la voz de un hombre mientras en los alrededores del castillo salían disparados varios misiles simultáneamente - Detectamos múltiples lanzamientos de cohete, ¡¿Qué hiciste?!, ¡Eres un necio Richtofen! . . . La destrucción de esta instalación, y mi propia muerte, no impedirá que nuestra causa prosiga - decía la voz del hombre algo aterrado mientras los misiles se dirigían aparentemente hacía la luna - ¡No detuviste nada! - el hombre deja de hablar y los misiles impactan la Luna destruyéndola por completo._

_En las catacumbas del castillo había un altar, con 4 estatuas de monstruos sin ojos ni nariz, solo una boca llena de colmillos y usando túnicas extrañas, a los pies de estas estatuas habían 4 pedestales, cada uno con un símbolo __diferente; un tornado azul con un relámpago atravesándolo, una espiral roja, una especie de columna morada donde se veían diminutos cráneos alrededor igualmente morados, y por ultimo, dos cabezas de lobos mirando en direcciones contrarias de color celeste. Encima de estos pedestales habían 4 arcos de piedra y hueso flotando sobre estos rodeados de un aura de los colores previamente dichos._

_Ligeras partículas doradas flotaban por el lugar, como pequeñas luciérnagas, los arcos levitaban sobre sus pedestales hasta que una luz verde azulada rodeaba uno de los arcos, al desaparecer la luz alguien cayó al piso, era un chico, de aparentemente 16 años, su cabello era alborotado y negro con algunas partes celestes, con unos cuantos mechones cubriendo ojo derecho y un largo mechón celeste que empezaba en la coronilla de cabeza hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos eran celeste y su piel era pálida, vestía un traje blanco tipo armadura ligera un cuello abierto y parecía ser una tela mágica traslucida y hombreras amarillas, con algunos detalles de escamas de dragón de hierro en los brazos, sus antebrazos eran cubiertos por una especie de protector blanco con detalles celestes y los bordes eran amarillos con guantes azules, pantalones blancos y un cinturón dorado además de que había mas tela traslucida encima de estos que parecía como una túnica y tenía botas eran negras. Al chico le dolía la cabeza y mira a su alrededor._

_\- ¿Qué rayos? - el chico miraba el lugar - Las catacumbas - varias imágenes pasaban por la mente del muchacho - Agh - el chico mira a su lado y ve el otro arco que era envuelto por una aura azul - Kreema, Kreema despierta - el chico corrió hacia el arco._

_Al igual que el, una luz envolvió al arco revelando a una muy bella chica de 13 años, su pelo era largo y azul, piel ligeramente menos pálida que la del chico, sus ojos eran azules y vestía un atuendo que consistía en un bañador azul con una abertura en su abdomen, encima de sus pechos habían rocas de color azul grisáceo como si fuera una armadura, sus piernas eran cubiertas en su totalidad por un mallón color azul oscuro y sus botas eran azules con bordes blancos, en los hombros de la chica había una especie de capa que se ajustaba a su cinturón y dejaba caer el resto hasta la mitad de sus piernas, las manos de la chica eran cubiertas por unos guantes de piedra que abarcaban sus manos y la mitad de sus antebrazos._

_\- ¿Kree? - es lo primero que dice la chica - ¿Que sucedió?, lo último que recuerdo fue que mamá nos trajo aquí, a las catacumbas - explica la chica._

_\- No lo sé, yo tampoco recuerdo mucho, te vi en tu forma de arco, Kreega y Kreema también están así, creo que fuimos sellados - dice el chico._

_\- ¿Sellados? - pregunta la peliazul tratando de recordar - Recuerdo que, mamá estaba fingiendo, nos decía que todo estaría bien, por mas que le pedíamos luchar ella-_

_\- Se negó - completa su hermano - Recuerdo eso, ella, nos dijo que teníamos que ocultarnos, que, "Ellos" no debían poner sus manos en nosotros - comentaba el chico conocido como Kree._

_\- Despertemos a Kreema y Kreega, tal vez ellos sepan algo que nosotros no - La más joven caminó hacia el arco que era envuelto en aura rojiza mientras el chico fue al de aura morada/rosada._

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Una vez despertaron a sus hermanos, estos sin aportar nada de información valiosa, los jóvenes salieron a la superficie solo para encontrarse con una horrible escena, cientos sino que miles de zombies regados en todas partes, sangre y demás, sin mencionar varios dispositivos extraños, una destrucción total en lo que era su castillo, y del pueblo ni se diga, ver lo que alguna vez fue un reino majestuoso y pacifico convertido en un cementerio macabro, partió el corazón de los recién liberados jóvenes, pero nada dolió más que ver que habían pasado cientos de años, lo que para ellos fue solo una horas, en realidad habían sido más de 700 años; amigos, conocidos, sus propios padres, todo lo que ellos conocían ya no estaba.

La más joven no podía explicarlo, pero lograba entender cómo operaban los diferentes dispositivos electrónicos que habían tanto en el pueblo como en el castillo, cámaras de seguridad, radios, planos, etc. La joven entendía todo a la perfección ahí es donde se enteraron de la verdad, o más bien de porqué había tanta muerte en su castillo, un grupo de personas había tomado el pueblo y el castillo como cede de un centro de investigación Nazi, y utilizaron a los habitantes para experimentar con ellos, la muerte se apoderó de su pueblo, de su gente y de su castillo; lograron ver todo, investigaciones, planos, lo que fuera útil para saber qué hacer ahora.

Luego de ver como 4 idiotas destruyeron la Luna para deshacerse de un centro de investigación del mismo grupo que se apoderó del Castillo, sabiendo las consecuencias naturales que llevaría eso, los hermanos tuvieron que usar mucho de su poder para lograr restaurarla, lo cual, no lograron del todo, es decir, la luna seguía fracturada, pero al menos las consecuencias naturales no sucederían.

Pasaron los años, pero lo habían conseguido, ese cuarteto de hermanos habían reparado absolutamente todo, el Castillo, el pueblo, e incluso el robot que estaba varado en las cordilleras estaba en funcionamiento como una especie de Faro o vigía. El reino renació bajo el nombre "Der Eisendrache", que significa "El Dragón de Hierro" o "El Dragón de Acero" en alemán, por decisión unánime, el chico conocido como Kree tomaría el trono, debido a que el fue el más cercano al rey, casi su hijo. Su hermana mayor, Kreea, una linda chica de 20 años, de cabello largo y rojo intenso con varios mechones cubriendo su ojo derecho, estos orbes eran de color naranja y brillaban como flamas, su tez era ligeramente bronceada, vestía una camisa de vestir blanca con un saco negro sin mangas con una abertura que dejaba expuesto su pecho (**Con su blusa puesta obviamente**), unos pantalones de vestir negros y zapatillas blancas con suela roja, en la parte superior izquierda de su traje llevaba una insignia de metal de los lobos, el cual era el escudo de su familia; ella sería su consejera, quien lo asistiría para dirigir a su renacido pueblo.

El joven Príncipe (**Ya que aún no era mayor de edad**) se encontraba en la sala del trono acariciando a unos lobos de aspecto fantasmagóricos de color celeste, el chico sonríe y va hacia unas escaleras bajando a las catacumbas del castillo, mirando la extraña pirámide oscura que estaba en el centro del altar donde él y sus hermanos despertaron, desde el principio supieron que esa pirámide desprendía una maldad inmensa, por lo cual decidieron colocar dispositivos eléctricos para que nadie la toque, el chico siguió caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña plataforma rectangular, de la nada esa plataforma se eleva hacia una tumba que tenía grabado el escudo del reino, las dos cabezas de lobos.

\- Hola padre - comienza el chico - Lamento no haberte visitado tan seguido, he, he estado ocupado, no se si, si supiste lo que pasó con el reino, no lo creo, tu falleciste hace 700 años - el joven príncipe toca la superficie de la tumba - Mis memorias aun son borrosas, vi a esos hombres, usar nuestro poder, vi un guardián, con ropajes oscuros, vi la esfera que la Orden mencionó - Kree suspira un poco - El elemento 115 esta a salvo, gracias a este pudimos saber con más exactitud qué fue lo que sucedió aquí y también cuándo sucedió, estamos en una época muy diferente y avanzada, la gente luce muy diferente a como lucían antes, aún así me alegra saber que ciertos linajes conocidos han sobrevivido a la masacre de ese despiadado grupo - el muchacho frunce el ceño ligeramente - Hemos tenido que adaptarnos a esta nueva era, sorprendentemente Kreema fue la primera en hacerlo, ni siquiera ella puede explicarlo, pero comprende a la perfección como funcionan los diferentes dispositivos electrónicos de esta nueva era - ríe un poco - Realmente me gustaría un consejo tuyo, se que querías que yo fuera tu sucesor, p-pero no me sentía preparado, y siendo honestos, sigo sin estarlo - el azabache retira su mano - Tus amigos me guían, juro, que no dejaré que tu legado muera, no pudimos defender el reino cuando esas bestias atacaron y tampoco lo defendimos de esos despiadados humanos, pero ahora estamos despiertos, nuestros ojos se han abierto, y te juro, que defenderemos nuestro hogar con nuestra vida - la plataforma empieza a bajar lentamente hasta el suelo y el chico se aleja de esta.

La armonía había regresado al reino, lo que fue un pueblo y castillo abandonado resurgió del abismo de muerte en el que cayó y lucía más poderoso que antes, sin embargo, una sirena empezó a sonar.

"_**Precaución, alerta sísmica, alerta sísmica, por favor mantengan la calma**_" es lo que repetía la sirena.

Autoridades del pueblo empezaron a liderar a los habitantes quienes obedecieron las ordenes para que el desastre no pasara a mayores, la tierra empezó a temblar, el inmenso robot que servía de faro/vigía empezó algunos protocolos de alerta, desde unas especies de cañones en la parte trasera disparó pequeñas cajas que caían en paracaídas hacia el pueblo, dentro de esas cajas habían botiquines de primeros auxilios; en una parte del bosque una espiral empezó a abrirse, de la espiral cayó el cuerpo de Alan que empezó a caer entre las ramas de los arboles hasta que finalmente cayó en un pequeño cuerpo de agua cerca de un igualmente pequeño río, el pirómano empezó a toser y levantarse por el dolor y el agua que entró a su cuerpo.

\- Me cago en - Alan se levantó - No me acostumbro a estas estupideces - el azabache se levantó pero siente algo filoso en su nuca - Hay no puede ser -

\- Nombre, raza y propósito - se escucha una voz masculina seria.

\- Mira amigo, créeme, tu no quieres hacer esto - contesta Alan levantándose con sus manos arriba.

\- ¿Explícame qué te hace creer que no? - pregunta el sujeto que le apuntaba con un arco y flecha.

\- No llevas cuchillos a una pelea de pistolas, en este caso, un arco Y FLECHA - Alan se movió rápidamente elevando la mano del sujeto y sacando una pequeña pistola de su chaqueta con la que trató de dispararle al sujeto, sin embargo este logró mover la mano de Alan haciendo que fallara el tiro, el sujeto giro para golpear a Alan con su codo pero el azabache se agacho y golpeó el estomago de su oponente.

Alan continuó atacando y disparando a su oponente pero este se cubría y esquivaba efectivamente estos, Alan salta girando acertando una patada giratoria a la cabeza de su enemigo, el oponente cayó al suelo y Alan aprovechó para disparar, pero el sujeto giro en el suelo evitando las balas del pirómano, Alan recargó su pistola y cuando miró su oponente no estaba, Alan apuntó a todas direcciones buscando a su rival.

\- ¿Asustado amigo? - empieza Alan con una sonrisa arrogante - Parecías muy valiente hace rato cuando me apuntabas con esa flecha - el pirómano escuchó un leve sonido, una flecha pasó justo a lado de su cabeza debido que se quitó a tiempo - Bueno, tuviste la decencia de no disparar por la espalda, pero aun así fallaste - Alan reía un poco soberbio.

\- No te apunté a ti - contesta la voz en el ambiente.

Alan volvió a escuchar sonidos, pero ahora eran más, al voltear vio un pequeño cráneo demoníaco que se dirigía a él a toda velocidad, no lo dudó y disparó hacia el cráneo destruyéndolo, pero luego, de los arbustos donde pasó la flecha salieron 5 cráneos más y todos se dirigían hacia Alan, este no tuvo más opción que girar en el suelo para evitarlos pero esos cráneos lo perseguían, Alan volvió a disparar a esos cráneos destruyéndolos y fue ahí cuando su oponente apareció para patearlo con fuerza hacia un árbol, Alan atravesó el árbol y cayó rodando por el suelo, el sujeto saltó para darle un puñetazo pero Alan ladeó su cabeza evitando el impacto y contra-atacó con su puño golpeando a su oponente, Alan rápidamente se alejó de su rival y se levantó, su oponente hizo lo mismo y al levantarse al mismo tiempo se apuntaron con sus respectivas armas.

Alan logró ver mejor a su rival, este era un poco más pequeño que el en cuanto a estatura, pero su condición física era bastante buena, su cabello era corto y alborotado y de color blanco, no se le veía el rostro porque tenía puesta una máscara hecha de hueso con la forma de un cráneo demoníaco sin ojos ni nariz, solo una boca llena de colmillos, su piel era morena y en su torso tenía grabado un circulo morado con 6 símbolos blancos alrededor, tenía un cinturón de rocas con una hebilla con un símbolo blanco grabado en este, usaba pantalones blancos que estaba algo desgastados en el final de este y se veía como un humo rosado/violeta salía de sus pantalones los cuales ocultaban un poco sus pies que eran cubiertos por unas botas negras. El arco con el que le apuntaba desprendía una leve aura negra, estaba hecha de rocas y huesos extraños y la flecha emitía una luz rosada/violeta.

\- Preguntaré una vez más - dice el chico tensando la cuerda de su arco - ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué eres?, ¿Y cuáles son los motivos de tu aparición? - pregunta el chico detrás de la máscara.

\- ¿Porque darle mi nombre a un cadáver? - responde con otra pregunta Alan sonriendo confiado.

\- Creo que no sabes la posición en la que te encuentras idiota - contesta el chico serio.

\- Entonces dímela cabrón - Alan frunce el ceño y preparando su pistola, se estaba cansando de esto.

\- Estas en el nuevo Reino Eisendrache y justo ahora te estas enfrentando al segundo príncipe Kreegakaleet Eisendrache - contesta el peliblanco conocido como Kreegakaleet.

\- ¿Príncipe?, ¿Reino?, ¿Qué? - Alan se confunde.

\- Di tu nombre ahora - Kreega le apunta al azabache.

\- Alan, Alan Ignis, yo, caí en un portal interdimensional, o eso creo, no se donde estoy o cuando estoy - Alan baja su arma.

\- ¿Portal Interdimensional dices? - pregunta Kreega sin bajar su guardia.

\- Se que suena descabellado e increíble pero es la verdad -

\- No creo que un Portal Interdimensional sea descabellado, de hecho, es bastante común - el moreno piensa un poco - Suponiendo que lo que dices es verdad, sígueme - Kreega baja su arma y esta desaparece completamente - Creo que mis hermanos puede ayudarte con tu situación -

\- Bueno, gracias supongo - Alan guarda su arma y sigue al moreno - ¡Espera! - Alan abre los ojos, ¿Dónde está Tara? - pregunta buscando a su compañera.

\- ¿Tara? - Kreega alza su ceja, debajo de la máscara claro.

\- Si, es mi amiga, ambos caímos en ese portal pero, no recuerdo que haya caído conmigo aquí, debo buscarla - Alan se dispone a adentrarse al bosque.

\- No, el bosque es peligroso por las noches -

\- Yo asusto más que cualquier cosa en este bosque, te lo aseguro - Alan sonríe.

\- Es posible, pero no conoces el área, te sugiero que tomes mi oferta y me acompañes con mis hermanos, mi hermano mayor puede ayudarte a rastrear a tu amiga - Kreega observa serio a Alan que se detiene a pensar y al final suspira.

\- De acuerdo, te sigo - el pirómano suspira siguiendo al moreno pero susurra algo casi inaudible - Zar, mas te vale que nada malo le pase -

Por favor Alan, es Tara de quien estamos hablando, según las palabras de tu creador, hasta el diablo le tiene miedo, siento pena por el pobre diablo que se tope en su camino.

\- Je, tienes razón supongo - con eso dicho, Alan siguió al segundo príncipe hacia el castillo.

* * *

**Catacumbas del Castillo**

Los 4 pedestales yacían a los pies de las estatuas de los Keepers, estos eran seres ancestrales que han cuidado de los multiversos dentro de la burbuja de energía pura conocida como Agartha por eones, ellos vivieron en carne propia la locura de su creador Tabuu, lograron sobrevivir y se dedicaron a crear multiversos con ayuda de una reliquia extremadamente poderosa, la Llave de Invocación, con ella dieron origen a muchos multiversos conectados por el elemento de la vida, el elemento 115, los hilos del multiversos era este elemento; sin embargo algunos Keepers fueron corrompidos por la oscuridad, conocida como Aether Oscuro, los Keepers que no fueron corrompidos expulsaron a quienes alguna vez fueron sus compañeros a ese vacío de oscuridad, estos exiliados evolucionaron hasta transformarse en criaturas grotescas conocidos como Apothicones, seres malvados cuyo único propósito es volver a Agartha y destruirlo todo, para eso buscaban grietas en la realidad y al encontrar una, crearon la Pirámide Apothicon, que era un acceso directo al Aether Oscuro, esa pirámide se encuentra actualmente en el centro de los pedestales, protegida, dentro de la pirámide no logra verse nada debido al extraño material del que esta hecha, pero, entre el vacío se como una mano toca la superficie interna de la pirámide, era una mano pequeña y humana, dos luces parecidas a ojos se alcanzan a ver dentro de la pirámide.

\- Jijijiji - una dulce pero macabra risita se escuchó dentro de la pirámide, como si fuera una niña jugando - Que bonito lugar - dice la fémina voz - Me gustan los Castillos, uh, recuerdo este lugar, me pregunto que pasó después de mi - la voz rió un poco antes de alejarse de la superficie.

* * *

**Prisión de Alcatraz, San Francisco**

Richtofen y sus aliados la estaban teniendo sumamente difícil, ahora se encontraban en una especie de purgatorio, Zombies, perros infernales y nuevamente ese enorme guardia zombie llamado Brutus, quien resultó ser el Alcaide de la prisión, este había hecho un pacto satánico con un Apothicon conocido como Shadowman, en consecuencia se usaron a los presos como sacrificios para abrir un portal hacia Agartha, al final, el Alcaide se sacrificó para poder entrar a este paraíso, pero falló, y su alma quedó encerrada en esa realidad alterna de la prisión, torturando a las almas de los presos a un sufrimiento eterno.

El cuarteto de soldados corría por los pasillos de la prisión, cada vez más y más zombies aparecían de la nada, las municiones estaban terminándose, construir la escopeta de 4 cañones conocida como la Blundergat y modificarla para que disparará ácido no estaba funcionando ya. El doctor formó un plan para derrotar al Alcaide y escapar de la prisión, pero resultó ser más complicado debido a que ocupaban la asistencia de algunos fantasmas de la prisión y solo accederían si cumplían con los retos que estos les daban, cuando terminaban un reto, el fantasma desaparecía y les dejaba un orbe rojo que les sería de utilidad a los guerreros.

\- Hay que conseguir esos orbes - dice Richtofen tratando de detener a un fantasma que planeaba asesinar a otro - Solo debemos detener a este espectro y solo quedarría uno - Takeo era quién ayudaba a Richtofen en esta tarea, Dempsey y Nikolai estaban en otra zona de la prisión buscando al último espectro.

En un momento Dempsey se detuvo mirando una celda.

\- ¿Que te ocurre Dempsey?, no es momento parra quedarte viendo como idiota - regaña Nikolai a su compañero.

\- Nik, hay alguien aquí - es lo único que dice Dempsey.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? - pregunta el ruso.

Efectivamente, había alguien más, en una de las celdas se encontraba una chica de aparentemente 17 años, su cabello era largo y negro hasta su cintura, tenía rasgos muy finos, tenía sus ojos cerrados y su vestimenta constaba de un kimono japones negro lleno de flores y una katana envainada. La chica estaba sentada con total tranquilidad en la cama de la celda.

\- Así que no estaba alucinando, hay más gente aquí - dice la chica abriendo sus ojos que eran de color violeta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí niña? - pregunta Dempsey.

\- Fuí arrastrada por una espiral que se abrió en la tierra, esa espiral me escupió en este desolado y deprimente lugar - explica la joven.

\- Hay que sacarla de aquí - responde Dempsey.

\- ¿Para qué?, esa cosa que hace de guardia siempre termina por aparecerse siempre que me hago cargo de él, empiezo a creer que estoy atrapada en una especie de infierno eterno -

\- Infierno si, eterno no - comenta Nikolai abriendo la celda - Vamos a salir todos de aquí, o al menos eso esta diciendo el doctor - más zombies aparecen pero son fácilmente derrotados por los soldados.

\- Solo hace falta un último orbe para que el plan de Richtofen sea completado - comenta el americano disparándole a un Zombie en la cabeza.

\- ¿Orbe? - pregunta la chica - ¿Un orbe rojo y brillante? -

\- Si, ¿Cómo sabes? - pregunta ahora Nikolai, la chica saca de su kimono un orbe idéntico al que los soldados buscaban - ¿Cómo? -

\- Dije que esa cosa me ha encerrado siempre que trató de huir, mientras huía me topaba con diferentes fantasmas, almas en pena, cuando ayudé a una con unas palancas me entregó este orbe, lo guardé para que ese guardia no me lo quitara - la joven vuelve a guardar el orbe.

\- Púes nos ahorraste un poco el trabajo pequeña, y para devolverte el favor, te ayudaremos a salir de aquí - Dempsey recarga su arma - ¿Podemos saber su nombre señorita? - pregunta.

\- Alex, Alex Taiyō - se presenta la joven.

\- Tank Dempsey -

\- Nikolai Belinski -

Ambos soldados se presentan con la joven y corren de vuelta a los laboratorios subterráneos de la isla, Richtofen y Takeo habían completado el desafío de salvar al fantasma y este, en agradecimiento, les entregó el último orbe que hacía falta.

\- Al fin, ahorra solo queda uno - en ese momento llegan Nikolai con Dempsey y Alex - Ahí están tortugas - Richtofen nota a la pelinegra - ¿Y ella quién es y cómo llegó aquí? - pregunta.

\- Estaba encerrada en una de las celdas - dice Dempsey - Al parecer llegó antes que nosotros -

\- _Unmöglich_, esta es una fracturra, nadie puede llegar aquí a través de métodos convencionales -

\- Será mejor que lo crea, como le explique a sus compañeros, una espiral me tragó y acabé en este horrible lugar, traté de escapar pero ese guardia gigante siempre conseguía volver del abismo al que lo enviaba - Alex se pone enfrente de Richtofen.

\- No es momento de disputas entre nosotros ni de cómo llegó cómo a este lugar, tenemos los orbes, debemos continuar con nuestra misión - dice Takeo serio.

\- Si, ¿Qué sigue ahora, Doc? - pregunta Dempsey.

\- Por aquí - el doctor y su grupo salen de los laboratorios para dirigirse a una casa que se encontraba saliendo de la oficina del Alcaide, al subir unas escaleras entraron al hueco de un pasadizo secreto en donde estaba el cadáver del Alcaide en una silla eléctrica y con el libro que tenía Richtofen en su regazo.

\- Completamos los pasos que el Kronorrium nos pidió, ahorra - Richtofen inserta una esfera dorada en el cuerpo del Alcaide y una energía dorada empieza a manifestarse.

\- ¿Qué rayos es esto? - pregunta Alex confundida, en ese momento una inmensa luz roja salió del faro de la isla que estaba frente a la casa destruyéndose por completo, los héroes cayeron debido a la energía de la explosión pero se pusieron de pie - Eso fue, deslumb- la joven salió volando hacía la pared, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero vieron como el Alcaide zombificado había entrado a la habitación secreta.

\- ¡Por fin!, ¡El día ha llegado!, ¡Gracias a ustedes! - exclama el Alcaide.

\- No, imposible - exclama Richtofen sorprendido, los soldados tratan de enfrentarse al guardia pero el usa su garrote para derribarlos a todos.

\- Suficiente - el alcaide los observa en el suelo - Ustedes, me pertenecen, ¡A MÍ! - después de eso pisó a todos dejándolos inconscientes.

**Mas tarde**

Uno a uno empezaron a despertar, lo que vieron fue un pasillo iluminado solo por la luna, estaban encerrados en celdas, uno enfrente del otro.

\- En una celda, otra vez - exclama Alex sosteniendo su cabeza - Se los dije -

\- No recuerdo nada - menciona Nikolai - ¿Donde estamos?, claro, el camino de Richtofen, da un giro, cambia y Boom, terminamos en el peor lugar posible, y aún así decido seguirlo - comenta el ruso.

\- Cálmate Nikolai - dice Takeo - ¿Sintieron eso?, algo se acerca -

De la nada aparece entre rayos el Alcaide caminando en el centro del pasillo entre sus celdas de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Creíste que esta es tu prisión? - pregunta el Alcaide a Richtofen - ¿Que puedes pagar tu deuda con la existencia?, ugh, esto no es cuestión de deudas, aunque claramente las tienen - el Alcaide se detiene - ¡Esta, es MI sentencia de por vida!, la razón por la que nací y el destino por el que he sangrado - el guardia se acerca a la celda del alemán - He torturado, he matado, ¡He muerto, una y otra vez!, Es su armageddon - dice el Alcaide.

\- ¿Armageddon?, ¿Revelación?, ¿Fin de los días? - pregunta Nikolai - Ja, esto es solo una triste y pequeña dimensión de bolsillo, también estás encerrado en esta prisión - comenta.

\- Hasta que tu, me trajiste la Llave, lo puedo escuchar bombeando por tus venas, jajaja, cada vez más rápido. Por supuesto, su sentencia de por vida comienza, van a sufrir, no van a morir, sus corazones serán eternos motores en mi máquina, manteniendo el portal abierto, para que así él. . . ¡Ellos por fin serán libres! - el Alcaide se aleja - Ahora, descansen en sus celdas, pronto empezaremos -

\- ¡¿A quién le rindes cuentas?! - pregunta molesta Alex, el Alcaide solo la mira - ¿Quién es ese "Él" al que te refieres? -

\- Tu eres la criatura que intentó escapar, tu destino no pudo ser más infortunio, tu corazón se unirá al de ellos para mi máquina, tu también sufrirás por tu osadía -

La chica no resiste más, gruñendo toma los barrotes de su celda desprendiendo un gran calor que termina por derretirlos y se lanza al ataque contra el mastodonte, el Alcaide usaba su garrote para defenderse de los ataques feroces de la chica, pero el era más grande y contaba con la inmortalidad a su favor, hizo uso de su descomunal fuerza para golpear a la chica contra uno de los muros, Alex se levantó levemente adolorida, si tuviera su katana en manos la historia sería distinta, pero esa cosa la despojo a ella y sus compañeros de sus armas, la pelinegra siguió adelante con su plan y volvió a atacar a Brutus, este intentó atacar con su garrote pero la chica se arqueó hacia atrás saltando con sus manos y pateo el arma de su oponente hacia arriba, Brutus molesto alcanzó a patear a la chica contra unas celdas desocupadas, rápidamente tomó una puerta de celda vacía y la arrojó contra la joven, seguido de eso corrió hacia ella tacleandola y atravesando varias paredes antes de caer al primer piso.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, van a matarla - dice Nikolai tratando de escapar.

\- ¿Qué rayos es esa niña? - pregunta Richtofen - ¿Dónde dicen que la encontrarron? -

\- En una celda cerca del bloque D - contesta Dempsey.

\- Si estaba en una celda- ¿Porque carrajos no escapó de esta derritiendo los barrotes como aquí?, ¿No serrá acaso que ella esta confabulada con el Alcaide? - pregunta Richtofen desconfiado.

\- De ser así, el Alcaide no trataría de matarla ni ella de atacarlo - responde Dempsey serio.

\- Tiene razón, por el momento debemos escapar de aquí - Nikolai seguía buscando una manera.

De repente, se escucha un aleteo, una especie de espíritu con forma de gaviota aparece, esa gaviota se había llevado el Kronorium y los 4 tuvieron que buscarla por toda la prisión, la gaviota se detiene justo delante de una especie de generador, aletea una ráfaga eléctrica y las celdas del grupo se abren liberándolos.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!, la gaviota nos salvó - exclama Nikolai.

\- ¡Ha ha ha!, _Guten tag_, pequeña ave, puedes tener todos los Kronoriums que quieras cuando volvamos al laboratorio - la gaviota los guió hacia un pequeño saco donde se encontraba todo el armamento que tenían antes de ser capturados.

\- Será mejor que nos llevemos esto - menciona Takeo con la Katana de la chica en su funda - Nuestra aliada necesita apoyo - finaliza el japones.

Alex seguía peleando contra el Alcaide, pero le resultaba más difícil, el monstruo empezó a convocar perros infernales que atacaba a la chica con toda la intención de asesinarla.

\- Amaterasu - la chica invocó un lobo blanco que desprendía algunas llamas y este se lanzó al ataque contra aquellos infernales canes.

Alex seguía peleando mientras su lobo se hacía cargo de los perros que invocó el Alcaide, en un momento Brutus intentó nuevamente taclearla, la chica logró esquivarlo y mandarlo hacia una caja de corrientes electrocutando al guardia, este logró alejarse un poco desprendiendo humo por la fuerte descarga, la chica salta pateándolo contra una celda abierta, toma la puerta y con toda la fuerza que pudo la cerró contra la cabeza del monstruo acabando con su vida, no teniendo suficiente, la chica siguió azotando la puerta contra la cabeza del monstruo aun cuando el brillo rojizo de sus ojos se había apagado en el señalando que ya o tenía vida, sus compañeros llegaron solo para ver a la chica molesta.

\- Waow - es lo único que dice Dempsey.

\- Lamento que tuvieran que ver eso, solo quería asegurarme de que esa cosa no regresará,sería más sencillo con mi Katana - comenta Alex.

\- Aquí la tienes - Takeo le da su arma a la chica - Es grato ver a alguien más con un ara tan honorable como esa - el japones sonríe.

\- _Arigatōgozaimasu_ \- responde la chica haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Si si si, honor y todo eso, ahorra es momento de largarnos de aquí - interrumpe Richtofen corriendo con los demás fuera de la prisión.

Al llegar a la entrada del laboratorio, apareció nuevamente Brutus, muy enojado y más grande, trató de correr hacia ellos pero de la nada, varios espíritus se interponen en su camino deteniéndolo, el monstruo trataba de zafarse de esos fantasmas sin éxito alguno.

\- Tontos patéticos - decía Brutus - ¡No van a desobedecer! - gritaba furioso, sin embargo, no fue suficiente y los fantasmas lo elevaron a los cielos alejándolo del grupo y dejándoles además un orbe rojizo como los que estaban buscando anteriormente.

\- Sal, Finn, Al, esa pequeña gaviota - Richtofen menciona esos nombres - Los Fantasmas de Alcatraz nos han dado algo de tiempo, usaremos cada momento - Richtofen toma el orbe y se dirige con su equipo a los laboratorios subterráneos una vez más, colocan el último orbe en el hueco que correspondía activando un mecanismo, una pared secreta se abre mostrando otro cuarto criogénico.

\- Carajo Doctor, ¿Cuántas paletas humanas tienes encerradas aquí? - pregunta Dempsey molesto de tantos secretos.

\- La secuencia de descongelación ha comenzado, tenemos que darnos prisa - Richtofen sube al segundo piso del laboratorio abriendo una compuerta de metal llegando a una zona amplia de la prisión cerca de la costa con una inmensa máquina en el centro.

Brutus caen del cielo, siendo más alto que veces anteriores riendo como loco.

\- Ahora si te mandaremos al infierno enorme hijo de perra - menciona Alex enojada.

\- Acabemos con esto -

Los 4 soldados comenzaron a disparar contra Brutus mientras este se cubría de los ataques, Alex usa su Katana pero el mastodonte la detiene con su garrote y la patea contra unas rocas, empiezan a aparecer Zombies que mantienen ocupados a los soldados, Brutus aprovecha y usa su poder para que en algunas partes del suelo se manifiesten unos círculos extraños en tonos rojizos, los zombies también atacaron a Alex pero ella usó su Katana cortándolos y al hacerlo, estos empezaron a arder en llamas, Brutus estaba cargando un poder al aparecer tres orbes de energía rojos alrededor de el.

\- ¡Disparen a los orbes! - ordeno Richtofen destruyendo dichas esferas, el doctor usó la llave del Alcaide para disparar un ataque eléctrico hacia la maquina aparentemente cargándola - Debemos cargar la máquina -

\- Entendido Doc - Dempsey golpea con la culata de su arma a un zombie solo para rematarlo después.

Alex volvió a atacar a Brutus con su espada haciéndole varios cortes que le llegaban a arder al monstruo pero por alguna razón, no llegaban a prenderlo en llamas por completo como a los demás zombies. Llegando a un punto de la batalla Brutus ganó mucha fuerza, sus perros infernales volvierona a aparecer obstaculizando el progreso de los demás.

\- Ay no puede ser, ¡Amaterasu! - la chica volvió a invocar a su lobo - No dejes que nos estorben - la chica le ordenó al lobo el cual asintió lanzándose al ataque.

\- ¿Ahora también invocas lobos? - pregunta Richtofen - ¿Qué rayos erres tu? -

\- Lo sabrás en su momento - la chica corre nuevamente contra Brutus pero este esquiva efectivamente su ataques.

La pelea continuo durante algunos minutos, lograron destruir los orbes de Brutus y finalmente llenaron la máquina con la energía necesaria.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! - grita Richtofen - ¡Escuchen bastardos infernales!, ¿Quiérren Mein sangre?, ¡Tomen Mein Sangre! - Edward se mete en la máquina y unas agujas se insertan en sus brazos empezando a extraer su sangre.

\- Se metió en la máquina, ¡¿Estás loco Richtofen?!, ¡Sáquenlo de ahí! - pregunta Nikolai.

Alex estaba ocupada con Brutus y los demás con las hordas de no-muertos que seguían apareciendo.

\- Pagarás, en nombre de todas esas desdichadas almas que atormentaste, ¡Yo seré tu verdugo! - la chica sostiene su Katana y esta desprende un enorme fuego anaranjado, Brutus trata de atacarla con su garrote pero la chica gira y empieza una danza de cortes alrededor de Brutus que empieza a gritar por el ardor que esos cortes le generan, la chica no cesaba y siguió dando varios cortes hasta que con un último grito de guerra hace un enorme corte en el pecho y torso de Brutus.

\- N-no es, p-posible, y-yo, r-re-renaceré - el cuerpo de Brutus empieza a ser consumido por las llamas.

\- Lo dudo - es lo último que dice Alex.

**En el laboratorio**

La secuencia había terminado, del cuarto criogénico salió un hombre que era nada más y nada menos que OTRO Edward Richtofen, solo que este tenía ropajes de templario y sostenía un cristal rojo en su mano, al escuchar el escándalo de arriba decide ir con los demás.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde estoy?, el laboratorio, Alcatraz, ¡Jajaja! - el templario empieza a reír - Esto es _Wunderbar_, hora de investigar - el alemán sube las escaleras y abre la compuerta de metal mirando el campo de batalla y usa su cristal para mandar una inmensa onda de poder rojo que empieza abarcar toda la isla. Todos los zombies que se encontraban en el campo de batalla y en las otras zonas de la isla empiezan a caer al suelo mientras fantasmas salen de ellos, las almas atrapadas en ese infierno empiezan a volar por los cielos.

Debido a la inmensa energía todos los héroes se encontraban tirados en el piso por el cansancio, Takeo es el primero en levantarse mirando a su alrededor.

\- Escuchen cantar a los espíritus - empieza el japones - Son libres de este reino - los espectros solo vuelan hacia el cielo.

\- ¿No es fabuloso?, ¿Eso significa que ganamos? - pregunta Dempsey.

\- Me sentirría muy aliviado si así fuerra - comienza Nikolai - No tengo prisa en aprisionar mi alma mortal -

\- Eso ya no serrá necesarrio Nikolai, el destino ha cambiado - dice el Richtofen con ropajes templarios entregándole el libro al ruso.

\- ¿El Kronorium? - pregunta Nikolai.

\- Léelo, conoce bien tu destino, debes conservar tu alma, nos ayudará en nuestra lucha contra el Doctor Monty - comenta el alemán serio.

\- ¿Quién? pregunta Nikolai confundido. Richtofen observa a Alex.

\- Una inesperrada pero del mismo modo agradable sorpresa, nos has sorprendido niña - comenta el templario.

\- Esa cosa, ya se fue, para siempre, ¿Cierto? - pregunta, Richtofen solo asiente.

\- ¿Hola?, ¿Hola? - se escucha una voz cansada, era el Richtofen que entró en la maquina que ya había absorbido mucha de su sangre - Sigo aquí, espera, _Mein Gott_, ¿Qué, qué he hecho? - el Richtofen templario se acerca al moribundo, que sonríe débilmente - Je, D-de verdad creí que iban a dejar, que me murrierra desangrado. . . Fue tan triste - menciona Richtofen sonriendo triste.

\- El ciclo se rompió, _Herr_ Doctor - comienza a decir el templario - Y así, las pólizas de segurro, ya no serán necesarrias - seguido de eso, el Richtofen templario le quita los viales de sangre que le había dado previamente - Ojala pudiera decirte que, lo siento Edward - toma la esfera dorada - Pero no es así - sonríe un poco.

\- No, puedes ayudarme, erres doctor - comienza a decir asustado - Esperra, ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? - comenta desesperado - ¡Presencie milagros y, Calamidades! - grita - ¡El nacimiento y colapso de dimensiones!, sigo un camino que nadie más puede tomar - el Richtofen templario abre 5 portales azules y tira los viales de sangre rompiéndolos - ¡NO! - Nikolai mira los viales y luego el portal - Quiero ser yo, ¡El que hizo todo el trabajo pesado! - grita cada vez más asustado.

\- Esperen, ¿Realmente lo dejarán morir ahí? - pregunta Alex - Él nos salvó - regaña a los demás.

\- Tal vez tengas un poder desconocido niña - dice el templario - Perro yo soy el que sabe de las paradojas interdimensionales en las que estamos metidos, quierras o no, esto es necesarrio - responde serio.

\- P-pero el -

\- Es el único de mis "Yos" que era capaz de hacer esto - responde el templario, la chica solo mira al Richtofen desangrado triste.

\- Quiero salvarlo - dice la joven.

\- El estarrá a salvo pequeña - menciona el Richtofen templario.

Sin más opción, la chica decide seguir al grupo hacia los portales.

\- Yo quierro seguir - dice entrecortado - Este soy yo, Yo erra, el más amable - los portales empiezan a cerrarse - Y-y ni siquierra lo, recordarrán - los portales se cierran y el derrama una lagrima, al bajar la mirada se encuentra con el lobo blanco de Alex que lo mira, este se acerca a él y se eleva en su patas traseras como abrazándolo.

\- Yo si lo haré - se escucha la voz de Alex a través del lobo.

Richtofen suelta una última lágrima, sonriendo y fallece mientras absolutamente todo en la isla empieza a apagarse, un relámpago es lo último que se oye y el lobo, al notar que Richtofen había muerto desaparece.

* * *

**Castillo Griffo, Austria**

Alan se encontró con el primer príncipe y sus hermanas, el peliblanco explicó cómo se encontró con Alan y todo lo que le comentó.

\- Vaya, los portales dimensionales están actuando de manera extraña - menciona Kree pensando - Kreema, ¿Sabes algo al respecto? - pregunta el azabache a su hermana menor.

\- No, pero me intriga, la computadora debería haber previsto estas anomalías dimensionales - responde la joven peliazul pensando.

\- Tenemos que tener cuidado, estaríamos jugando con fuerzas que no comprendemos - sugiere el primer príncipe a su hermana.

\- Oigan, ¿Recuerdan a lo que vine?, trató de encontrar a mi amiga - responde Alan interrumpiendo a los hermanos.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho joven Alan - se disculpa Kree - Kuda, Dredge - al decir eso, dos espíritus con forma de lobos aparecieron frente al príncipe - necesito que ayuden a nuestro invitado a encontrar a su amiga, ¿Cómo dices que se llama? - pregunta.

\- Tara, Tara Aeris, esta es su foto - Alan muestra una foto de su amiga, los lobos observan la imagen, ladran y se van corriendo.

\- Ellos encontraran a tu amiga - responde Kree sonriendo - Ya esta anocheciendo, te sugiero que permanezcas en el castillo, podrías ayudarnos a saber más de esas anomalías dimensionales, claro, si estás de acuerdo - ofrece el ojiceleste.

\- No me gustan los castillos, pero ni loco me voy afuera, menos con la nieve que empezó a caer hace poco - Alan acepta la invitación.

\- _¡Wunderbar! _\- exclama el primer príncipe - Kreega, muestrale a nuestro invitado su habitación - el mencionado solo asiente.

\- Por aquí - Kreega guía a Alan a un cuarto de huéspedes.

\- Les gusta el estilo rústico - menciona el pirómano observando el castillo.

\- El Castillo fue construido por el Rey Lobo, cuando 4 guerreros aliados lo salvaron en la guerra de la luz contra la oscuridad - relata el moreno.

\- ¿Luz contra la Oscuridad? - pregunta Alan.

\- La Luz, la Orden de los Guardianes, seres que protegen a las dimensiones de los seres de Oscuridad, los Apothicon, bestias malvadas que solo buscan entrar a Agartha para destruirlo todo -

\- Waow, que historia - Alan entra a la habitación - Esos perros, ¿Realmente encontrarán a mi amiga? - pregunta.

\- Kuda y Dredge registrarán hasta el último centímetro cuadrado de ese bosque en busca de tu amiga, la image que les mostraste será más que suficente para dar con ella, te recomiendo descansar - Kreega se dispone a salir - Por cierto - mira al pelinegro - El baño está en el fondo a la derecha - dicho esto, y aclarando una de las primeras dudas que tenía el ojirojo, Kreega abandonó la habitación, Alan se acostó en la cama.

\- ¿Quién es el hijo de perra que está jodiendo con las dimensiones ahora?, y ni siquiera tengo mi armamento, Zar, ¿Cómo esperas que entretenga a los lectores si no tengo armas? -

Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso amigo mío. estas en una dimensión que yo conozco muy bien, solo debes esperar un poco.

\- Tampoco tuve mucha participación, ¿Sabes? -

Lo se, pero seguro causaste un gran impacto en tu poco tiempo en el reflector, ya verás que será mejor con el avance de la historia.

\- Más te vale mamón -

Si si, ya duérmete, tengo que dar los anuncios finales del fic.

\- Bien, por esta vez te obedeceré -

Lejos de ahí, 5 espirales azules se abrieron y de ahí salió el grupo de Alex.

\- ¿Pero qué? - pregunta la joven.

\- ¿Un bosque? - pregunta ahora Nikolai.

\- Esperen, conozco este bosque - dice Dempsey, estamos nuevamente en ese Castillo alemán, ¿A dónde nos trajiste Richtofen? - pregunta.

\- Me temo que no sé la respuesta Dempsey, nosotros no se supone que estemos aquí - responde el templario.

\- ¿Y dónde se supone que debemos estar? - pregunta Alex enojada - Tu otro "Tú" murió por nada entonces - regaña molesta.

\- Su sacrificio no fue en vano pequeña - afirma el templario.

\- Eh, colegas, será mejor que vean esto - dice Takeo mirando.

Los demás hicieron lo que dijo el japones y todos, a excepción de Alex, miraron sorprendidos.

\- Se supone que el Grupo 935 se apoderó completamente de este pueblo y el Castillo, ¿En que tiempo estamos? - pregunta Richtofen, unos aullidos se escuchan y el grupo es rodeado rápidamente por dos lobos fantasmagóricos.

\- ¿Qué mierda? - pregunta Nikolai apuntando su escopeta.

\- Wow, tranquilo amigo - dice Dempsey - ¿No me recuerdas?, me ayudaste a encontrar los huesos de tu dueño, llevé tu cráneo al pedestal y te seguí a donde querías - Dempsey intenta hablar con uno de los lobos.

Ambos lobos reconocen al marine y cesan su hostilidad.

\- ¿Porqué los espíritus de los lobos actúan con tanta libertad? - pregunta Richtofen.

Los lobos se miran entre ellos y después de ladrarle al grupo les piden que los sigan.

\- No hablo idioma lobo, pero creo que quieren que los sigamos - explica Alex.

Dicho esto, el grupo sigue a los dos espíritus con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas.

* * *

**¡Feliz Navidad adelantada!, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy gente, espero que les haya gustado y los haya entretenido tanto como a mi a la hora de escribirlo, hace mucho que no escribía un capitulo tan largo como este y más que un capitulo, quiero que se sienta como un pequeño tributo a una de mis historias favoritas de los videojuegos, seré honesto, si lloré un poquito con la muerte de Richtofen en el juego, más al escuchar el dolor en sus palabras, les recomiendo que busquen la cinemática final de **_Blood of the Dead_** y la vean por ustedes mismos, sean fans de Zombies o no. Ahora, lo lamento mucho pero les voy a terminar debiendo los diseños tanto de Alan como de Alex, esto por las fiestas y todo eso no pude tener mucho tiempo para iniciar sus diseños, pero les juro que cada OC que participa en esta historia tendrá su dibujo como los demás, ahora unas aclaraciones.**

**Los personajes de Kree y sus hermanos nos en parte OC que yo había creado hace tiempo, me pareció prudente y algo fresco a la historia de Der Eisendrache incluirlos, no creo que ellos aparezcan tanto en esta historia, pero sentí que si quería mezclar dos lineas temporales de Zombies, ellos ayudarían muy bien a esta.**

**Espero el capitulo de hoy les haya gustado, ahora les pondré unas traducciones de algunas cosas que añadí al fic.**

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

**Kuso -** Mierda (Japonés)

**Da konechna - **Si, claro (Ruso, Nikolai lo dijo con sarcasmo)

**Asshole - **Imbécil (Ingles Americano)

**Scheisse - **Mierda (Alemán)

**Mein Gott - **Mi Dios (Alemán)

**Unmöglich -**Imposible (Alemán)

**Guten tag - **Buen Día (Alemán)

**Arigatōgozaimasu - **Gracias (Japonés)

**Wunderbar - **Maravilloso (Alemán)

**Herr **\- Sr./Señor (Alemán)

* * *

**Y bueno, nuevamente espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima, ZarBalor, fuera.**

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo: La Diosa y la Cazarrecompensas**

**En el próximo capítulo no habrá debut de algún OC, para que se sienta un poco fresco y se centre más en los personajes de los que tratará ese episodio, no es porque tenga un Crush con Palutena y la adore, por supuesto que no, ejem, bueno, ahora sí, ZarBalor, fuera.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Armaggedon Dimensional**

* * *

**Primero que nada, Feliz Año Nuevo, no estuve presente estos primeros meses y no pude desearles feliz año; si cumplieron años en los primeros meses del año pues Feliz Cumpleaños, y si cumplen en este mes pues Feliz Cumpleaños adelantado, espero que todos se encuentren bien; no miento cuando digo que espero y logren todo lo que se propongan, tienen mi apoyo (**Siempre y cuando sea legal y no afecté a terceros**).**

**Sean Bienvenidos, soy ZarBalor reportándose después de un tiempo desconectado, la justificación no es suficiente, algunos problemas de inspiración, problemas con los mundos que usaré en el capitulo de hoy además de problemas técnicos con mi PC, sin mencionar la Universidad me mantuvieron bastante alejado de escribir, pero ¡Hey!, mejor tarde que nunca ¿No?, bueno, no muchos lo saben pero Palutena es mi Main Principal en Smash Bros. Ultimate (**Seguida por King K. Rool, Joker, Ridley y Mario**) y en mi opinión personal, es la mas hermosa Smash Girl del juego, y aún así no conozco mucho su mundo (**Doy asco**), bueno, puse mucho esfuerzo en este capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado, el diseño de Alan ya esta en Twitter e Instagram, aun falta el diseño de Alex pero por suerte ya lo hablé con la dueña de la OC al respecto, nuevamente espero que el capitulo de hoy les guste y empecemos con esto.**

**Twitter: **ZarBalor

**Instagram: **zarbalor

**Última Actualización: 23 de Diciembre.**

**Tiempo Transcurrido: 2 meses, 2 semanas y 6 días (82 días).**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**La Diosa y la Cazarrecompensas.**

* * *

**Localización Desconocida**

La raza humana era muy interesante en tantos sentidos, a lo largo de la historia se las han ingeniado para sobrevivir en el mundo salvaje, mientras los demás seres vivos evolucionaban sus cuerpos para sobrevivir, la raza humana evolucionó su cerebro, abriéndose paso entre los demás animales para seguir existiendo en el salvaje mundo.

No todo podía ser perfecto, a medida que los humanos desarrollaban más y más sus capacidades cerebrales, de igual manera evolucionaba su maldad y codicia. Con el pasar de los siglos y las civilizaciones, los crímenes más atroces y despiadados que los humanos cometían contra los suyos causó que para los seres superiores, estos solo fueran vistos como insectos. No todos esos seres superiores veían a los humanos de tal manera, aún cuando la maldad solía estar presente en todo momento con los humanos, la bondad también destacaba para hacerle frente a tal oscuridad. La adoración de los humanos a dichos seres superiores eran una de las pocas razones por la cual los humanos seguían existiendo.

Entre esos seres superiores que administraban a la humanidad, había una figura muy importante, que era conocida por su infinito amor hacia los humanos, se decía que ella era la única que podía ver en los humanos, lo que los demás seres superiores no veían o ignoraban. Aquella figura tenia la apariencia de una hermosa joven adulta de largo pelo verde claro con una corona dorada y en su frente había una pequeña gema roja, sus ojos eran igualmente verdes como esmeraldas que a simple vista se notaban que transmitían paz y amor, una tez blanca y una figura espectacular, la vestimenta de dicha joven constaba de un vestido blanco sin tirantes con un corte lateral dejando al descubierto su pierna izquierda la cual tenia una media blanca a la mitad de su muslo, encima de este vestido la joven portaba una capa mas de tela blanca, había también joyas doradas colgando de dos cinturones que pasaban debajo de un broche rojo con borde dorado grande, en el cuello de la joven había un collar pequeño de oro y un colgando igualmente dorado mas grande, los brazos de la joven eran cubiertos por adornos dorados, en su brazo izquierdo portaba un escudo azul con borde dorado grande y en su brazo derecho sostenía un gran báculo azul con detalles dorados y una esfera de cristal azul flotando levemente encima de este; esta hermosa mujer era conocida como la Diosa de la Luz, Palutena, una bondadosa y justa Diosa encargada de velar por la humanidad.

Con su fiel ejercito de ángeles, han defendido a la humanidad y su reino de las fuerzas oscuras del Inframundo, entre ellos la peligrosa Medusa, este ser maligno aborrecía a la humanidad que Palutena tanto protegía, siempre buscando la manera de destruirlos a ellos y de paso a la Diosa de la Luz, de no ser por ese estúpido ángel de la Diosa habría logrado su cometido, creyeron que se habían deshecho de ella, pero no podían estar más equivocados, decidió esperar en las sombras, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas e idear un mejor plan, para destruir a la humanidad, primero tenía que destruir a Palutena con todo su ejercito.

**Templo de Palutena**

La joven Diosa parecía estar buscando algo en su templo, y así era, buscaba un libro de cocina, había invitado a su mejor ángel guerrero y fiel amigo Pit a comer algo, pero aun siendo los ojos que todo lo ven y el cerebro que todo lo sabe, la Diosa NO VEÍA el susodicho libro y TAMPOCO SABÍA qué cocinar; se suponía que le haría una comida a Pit como agradecimiento de su muy buen trabajo, tanto protegiendo Angel Land como por haber derrotado a Medusa, tenía que encontrar ese libro y rápido.

\- Juro que lo había dejado por aquí - se decía a si misma la hermosa Diosa.

\- Su Divinidad - un sirviente entra a la sala.

\- ¿Hum? - la Diosa voltea a verlo - ¿Qué ocurre? -

\- El joven Pit ya ha llegado - contesta el sirviente.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?!, Creí haberle dicho que llegara a las 2 - la Diosa peliverde empezó a entrar en pánico.

\- S-su Divinidad, ya son las 2 - responde el sirviente - Ha estado buscando ese libro por 6 horas -

\- No puede ser, le prometí que comeríamos algo hoy, ¿Qué clase de jefa soy? - cayendo de rodillas con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

**En el salón principal**

Un joven ángel esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, tenia cabello castaño y alborotado, tez pálida y ojos café claro, portaba un atuendo azul marino ajustado sin mangas y que llegaba a la mitad de sus piernas, encima de esto tenía una túnica blanca con bordes rojos y detalles dorados en el, cinturón marrón, unas sandalias grandes color café claro y e sus manos tenia guantes sin dedos azul marino y en sus antebrazos tenía un protector marrón con borde dorado, en su cabeza tenía una corona de laurel dorada y dos hermosas alas de ángel blancas, ese era Pit, general del ejercito angelical al servicio de Palutena, y, dicho sea, un gran amigo personal de la Diosa de la Luz.

El joven ángel se sentía emocionado que su Diosa lo haya invitado a comer, ¿Qué prepararía?, ¿Pollo asado?, ¿Mariscos?, ¡¿Filete?!, cualquier cosa sonaba deliciosa para el joven ángel, pero para su desgracia, empezó a sentir un mal presentimiento, la luz que se filtraba por los enormes ventanales del Palacio eran tapadas por una sombra fugaz, el ángel iba a ignorarlo pero un gran estruendo se escuchó cerca, el ángel se asomó por el ventanal para ver una gran cortina de humo en una parte del jardín de Palutena.

\- Pit - se escuchó la voz de la Diosa detrás de el - ¿Qué fue ese estruendo? - pregunta.

\- No lo sé Lady Palutena, sucedió tan de repente -

\- Investiguemos - responde la peliverde.

Ambos salen a los jardines dispuestos a descubrir que había causado un estruendo tan grande, ¿Medusa habrá regresado?, no, imposible, Pit la derrotó, ambos seres celestiales se acercaron con cuidado preparando sus armas, Pit preparó su arco con filo doble y Palutena preparaba su cetro, dos hermosas alas blancas salieron detrás de la Diosa y con un fuerte batido de estas disipó la cortina de humo, lo que vieron los dejó sin palabras, delante de ellos yacía una especie de carruaje anaranjado, humo negro salía de unos propulsores en la parte trasera, ni la Diosa, ni el ángel tenían idea de que rayos era esa cosa. Cuando se acercaron un poco más la escotilla se abrió, salía vapor de este y se escuchaban como pasos apresurados, una figura sale de entre el vapor de la nave, era una criatura con apariencia humana, al parecer traía puesta una armadura completa, de color naranja con dos hombreras circulares grandes, u casco rojo con un visor verde, el torso de la armadura era igualmente rojo y amarillo en la parte inferior, lo más curioso de todo era que su brazo derecho fue casi reemplazado en su totalidad por una especie de cañón verde y en el otro brazo sostenía algo; Palutena miraba seria analizando al ser que apareció con ellos, al ser una Diosa, sabía que ese ser no pertenecía a su mundo. El guerrero les apuntó con su cañón protegiendo lo que tenia en su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡Lady Palutena! - Pit se interpone preparando su escudo celestial para proteger a su Diosa.

\- Aguarda Pit - Palutena detiene a su amigo - Déjame esto a mi - La Diosa suelta su cetro el cual empieza a levitar por si solo acercándose al viajero - Tranquilo, no vamos a dañarte, Pit, baja tu arma - ordena la ojiverde, el ángel obedece de inmediato soltando su arco en señal de que no eran hostiles - Debes estar cansado, baja esa arma, puedo ayudarte - Palutena hablaba con calma y dulzura en su voz, causando que el viajero bajara su arma.

Palutena era una Diosa, su hermosa apariencia no es realmente su verdadera forma, simplemente era una apariencia la cual los humanos podían comprender, podrá ser una Diosa, pero su estatura era la de una mujer común, ya que el viajero resulto ser mas alto que ella y por mucho. El viajero empezó a sentirse cansado y fue sostenido por la Diosa para no caer.

\- Te tengo - dice Palutena evitando la caída del viajero - Pit, necesitamos llevarlo al Palacio - finaliza.

\- A sus ordenes Lady Palutena - justo cuando Pit se iba se escuchó como que algo se movía, al voltear, Palutena vio como el carruaje del viajero se movía, no era tan tonta como para no saber que un carruaje de ese estilo no debería moverse de esa manera, arrastrándose, era como si algo estuviera moviendo una roc para salir de algún pozo, y era así, solo que en vez de una roca, era un carruaje extraño, y ese Algo que intentaba salir lo estaba logrando.

**RRRRIAAAAAAJJJ**

La Diosa logró ver dos patas moradas con filosas garras, y una cola con una punta igualmente filosa, vio también como el carruaje empezaba a ser levantado un poco y después era arrojado hacia ella, Palutena tomó al viajero y lo que protegía y se teletransportó unos metros alejándose de la zona de impacto, la Diosa logró ver mejor a su agresor, era una especie de dragón o reptil morado, con un hocico largo lleno de dientes y una cresta larga, su cuello tenía doble articulación y se encontraba algo encorvado, tenía dos alas con membranas rosadas, dos brazos con garras y las patas y cola que divisó al principio, los ojos de esa bestia eran de un color amarillo brillante y a simplemente se veía que era una criatura hostil.

El enorme reptil miró la nave que arrojó y luego miro a la peliverde que había escapado de su ataque, el reptil bufó y con un potente rugido vuela a gran velocidad hacia la Diosa, Palutena estaba dispuesta a contra-atacar pero llega Pit golpeando al dragón con una especie de puño circular rojo alejando a la bestia de su Diosa.

\- Pit - responde Palutena sorprendida.

\- Yo me encargo de el Lady Palutena, los Centurions ya vienen en camino para tratar con nuestro invitado - Pit toma su arco preparándose para la pelea. Palutena comienza a levantar al viajero y a la criatura que sostenía para llevarlos al Palacio, los Centurions aparecieron para ayudar a su Diosa.

El Dragón se recupero fácilmente del golpe proporcionado por el ángel, miró a su rival y bufó fastidiado, voló hacia el para atacarlo pero el ángel esquivo con facilidad la embestida, Pit preparó una flecha de luz y la disparó contra el dragón quien la esquivo con facilidad, Pit nuevamente empezó a disparar varias flechas de luz que el reptil esquivaba y buscaba alguna abertura, una de las flechas le dio haciendo que sintiera un ardor y lograra retroceder, molesto, el reptil ruge con fuerza y una luz roja empieza a acumularse en su boca, de esta salen disparados rápidamente 6 bolas de fuego que se dirigían al ángel en espiral, Pit usó su escudo de cristal para reflejar las esferas de fuego, pero eran una distracción, cuando Pit guardó su escudo se encontró frente a frente con el dragón quien tomó a Pit del rostro y aprovechando la altura azotó al ángel contra el suelo, no contento con eso volaba y arrastraba al ángel en el suelo por unos cuantos metros hasta lanzarlo contra una de las estatuas de Palutena que habían en las fuentes cercanas; Pit debía admitir que no se esperaba eso, el ángel se levantó, tomo su arco del mango y dividió este en dos formando un par de espadas gemelas, el ángel corre hacia la bestia atacando con sus espadas, pero nuevamente se vio sorprendido de que la criatura, a presar de su tamaño se moviera con tal velocidad para evitar sus ataques, cuando Pit dio un tajo con su espada izquierda, el dragón uso las garras de sus patas para chocar con el filo de estas para desequilibrar a Pit y rápidamente dio una estocada con su cola tratando de atravesar al ángel, no funcionó, Pit logró saltar girando sobre si para esquivar la peligrosa cola de su rival, aprovechó esa estocada y trató de cortar la cola de su rival, pero fue como chocar con una espada sumamente flexible, Pit logró escuchar a la criatura mofarse de el, como si se estuviera riendo de su intento por cortar su cola, Pit no vio venir que la propia cola lo derribara al barrer sus pies, el dragón lo tomó de uno de estos y lo azotó contra el suelo con fuerza, lo volvió a azotar contra la estatua de Palutena destruyéndola por completo y finalmente lo arrojó hacia la nave naranja de su objetivo original, sin embargo no era suficiente, nuevamente energía roja se acumulaba en su boca, solo que en vez de disparar esferas de fuego, ahora lanzó un rayo rojo hacia la nave haciendo que estalle con el ángel recargado en esta; a pesar de que su rostro estaba muy limitado en cuanto a expresar emociones se refiere, se veía que la criatura disfrutó cada segundo de esa explosión.

**Minutos antes en el Palacio de Palutena**

La Diosa guió a los Centurions que tenían en una camilla a los dos viajeros, ambos fueron tratados pero antes de eso, debían remover la armadura del viajero más alto, al hacerlo se llevaron grata sorpresa, no era un él, era un ella, una mujer, rubia, de piel pálida y vistiendo un traje de cuerpo entero ajustado a su esplendida figura en color azul y unas especies de zapatos extraños de tacón, con cuidado removieron la armadura, a pesar de que no entendían como funcionaba la acomodaron de tal manera que la propietaria de esta pueda ponérsela cuando despierte; Palutena observaba a sus dos invitados cuando escuchó la batalla que se libraba en su jardín.

\- Centurions, cuiden a nuestros invitados, debo ir ahí afuera y ayudar a Pit - dice Palutena.

\- A sus ordenes Lady Palutena - contestaron los guerreros. Cuando la Diosa llegó a la sala principal la puerta explotó y una onda de energía derribó a algunos soldados. Palutena apretó su cetro seria preparándose para la batalla, pero lo que vio la dejo sin aliento.

\- Necesitas mejores soldados - una voz rasposa, algo aguda pero intimidante se escuchó entre el humo, el mismo reptil que la ataco salió de la cortina de humo, pero lo más llamativo fue que sostenía a un inconsciente y sumamente herido Pit, el pobre ángel estaba siendo sostenido del rostro por las enormes garras del dragón morado.

\- ¡Pit! - grita preocupada la Diosa al ver a su general y gran amigo en tan deplorable estado.

\- Dame a mi presa y lo dejaré vivo, bueno, casi vivo - la bestia presiona levemente la cabeza del ángel.

\- ¿Tu. . . Presa? - pregunta confundida.

\- La cazarecompensas estúpida humana - el dragón azota a Pit contra el suelo preocupando más a la Diosa.

\- Esta bien, solo ya no lo lastimes - la Diosa miraba a su amigo tan golpeado.

\- Tráelos - exigió el dragón.

\- ¡NO! - grito Pit en el suelo, sosteniendo la pata del dragón en un inútil intento de detenerlo - No lo escuche, Lady Palutena, no cumplirá su promesa, y lo sabe - el ángel trataba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para levantarse pero el dragón lo pisa.

\- Creo que no debí dejarte tan vivo - el dragón preparó nuevamente su rayo rojizo dispuesto a acabar con la vida del ángel.

\- ¡Pit No! - grita Palutena dispuesta a salvarlo.

**¡PIKA!**

\- ¡Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! - un potente rayo amarillo pasó por un lado de la Diosa y golpeo directamente al dragón al cual no solo electrocutó, sino que también lo alejó del abatido ángel.

Cuando la Diosa volteó vio una especie de ratón grande amarillo, con orejas puntiagudas y las puntas de estas eran negras, su cola tenía forma de rayo, la base de esta era marrón y el resto era amarilla, debajo de sus ojos negros tenía dos mejillas rojas grandes y su nariz y hocico de roedor, le expresión de la criatura era de enojo y seriedad, listo para la batalla, esa criatura estaba en los brazos de la viajera, la cual por cierto, solo tenía su cañón puesto y caminaba cojeando y sosteniéndose de la pared.

\- Ustedes - Palutena los mira sorprendida.

\- Esto. . . Aún. . . No acaba - la rubia se acercó al roedor apuntando hacia donde salió disparado el dragón.

\- Sus heridas no están totalmente curadas, no puedo dejar que peleen así, yo me aré cargo - dice la Diosa.

\- Gracias. . . Por preocuparte - comienza a decir la rubia que tenía ojos azules - Pero el. . . Malnacido de Ridley, es todo mío - la rubia sonríe de lado lista para luchar.

\- Pika pika - dice el roedor asintiendo como dándole la razón a la rubia.

\- Aún así, no los dejaré solos, atacó a mi amigo y mi hogar, no saldrá impune de esto - Palutena toma su cetro al escuchar el potente rugido del dragón ahora conocido como Ridley.

Ridley voló con velocidad hacia sus presas, arrastrando las garras de sus manos soltando chispas, la rubia empezó a disparar ráfagas de energía desde su cañón mientras esquivaba los zarpazos del dragón, el roedor amarillo saltó hacia la rubia la cual estiro sus brazos para que este pudiera maniobrar con facilidad, el roedor saltó y con un fuerte "Pika" convocó una nube negra de la cual salió un potente rayo que aturdió a Ridley en el aire, cosa que aprovechó Palutena quien con un gran salto pateo a Ridley e el torso, la fuerza divina de la peliverde fue suficiente para mandar a Ridley contra el muro, este se levantó y sacudió sus alas, tomó una de las puertas que destruyó y las arrojó contra el trió, Palutena hizo que la esfera de su cetro brillara y al elevar su cetro salió del suelo un enorme pilar de luz azul que partió en dos la puerta así evitando que esta los impactara, pero Ridley aprovechó esa luz para acercarse a la Diosa y golpearla con su cola alejándola varios metros, la rubia corrió hacia su viejo enemigo y disparó nuevamente con su cañón, pero Ridley alzó vuelo en la sala principal aprovechando el amplio espacio de este, la viajera seguía disparando hacia el dragón pero sería difícil atinarle su estaba en un elemento que el controlaba tan bien como las alturas. Ridley disparó su rayo de plasma contra los pilares del Palacio, y los usó para tratar de aplastar a sus rivales, Palutena tuvo que disparar varios proyectiles de su cetro para que los pilares sean reducidos, pero el dragón se movía demasiado rápido, sin embargo, ninguno contó con una cosa, el roedor se movía con total facilidad, brincaba sobre los escombros y pilares que caían y sin que Ridley se diera cuenta, este saltó de un pilar a otro para aterrizar en su lomo.

\- ¡Pika. . . Chuuuuuuuuuuuuu! - el roedor libero una poderosa descarga eléctrica que dañó gravemente al dragón haciendo que vaya perdiendo altitud, cuando la rubia viajera lo tuvo a una distancia cercana disparó una especie de cadena de energía con la cual atrajo al dragón.

\- ¡Por aquí! - dice Palutena preparando un hechizo, la viajera lanza con su cañón a Ridley hacia la Diosa - ¡Llama Explosiva! - una pequeña pero poderosa explosión le dio de lleno al dragón causándole un tremendo daño, sus alas se quemaron por lo que ya no podía volar, pero se negaba a perder, se levantaba como podía mirando con odio a su enemiga y ese estúpido ratón, y ahora en su lista negra estaba esa humana peliverde.

\- Hasta aquí llegaste malnacido hijo de perra - la rubia disparo un ataque cargado hacia el dragón que lo alejo unos metros pero seguía de pie, todos estaban agotados por la pelea, Palutena aún podía luchar pero vio como las energías de la rubia desaparecían, así que decidió ayudarla.

Ridley no era estúpido, sabía que subestimó a sus rivales y lo superaban en numero, pero si lograba acertar su Rayo de Plasma podría dañarlos e incluso matar a los que ya estaban débiles, estaba furioso, no solo su peor enemigo arruinó sus planes y le robo su fuente de energía (**El roedor**), sino que ahora estaba siendo apaleado por 2 idiotas que ya estaban cansados y una humana 3 veces mas pequeña que el, enojado decidió cargar su Rayo de Plasma pero se escuchó un relinchido, Ridley fue arrollado por dos unicornios lanzándolo hacia un muro atravesándolo, era el carruaje conocido como el Lightning Chariot, quien lo conducía era Pit, aun golpeado logró usar el legendario Chariot para dañar severamente al dragón.

\- ¡Pit! - Palutena corre a socorrer a su amigo - Eso fue tonto y peligroso - regañó la Diosa.

\- Pero. . . Funcionó - dice el ángel sonriendo.

\- Si, funcionó, ahora, encarcelemos a esta. . . Bestia - Palutena miró el muro destrozado, pero Ridley no estaba en ningún lugar.

\- Maldición - escucha decir a la rubia - Escapó - dice siendo ayudada por el roedor amarillo. Palutena se acerca a ellos.

\- Mi más sincera gratitud por ayudarnos con este enemigo humana - la Diosa agradece con sinceridad a la joven rubia.

\- No es nada, ese desgraciado y yo tenemos historia, en todo caso, yo debo agradecerles por salvarnos, no habríamos tenido ninguna oportunidad de escapar, quén sabe que habría pasado - la rubia sonríe aliviada - Mi nombre es Samus, Samus Aran, un placer - la ahora conocida Samus extiende su mano en señal de saludo a la peliverde.

\- Mi nombre es Palutena, Diosa de la Luz - se presenta Palutena.

\- ¿Diosa? - pregunta confundida Samus.

\- Pika Pika - salta al hombro de la rubia.

\- Oh, ¿Esta extraña criatura te acompaña? - pregunta la Diosa.

\- Así es, desconozco qué tipo de criatura sea, solo sé que genera enormes cantidades de energía eléctrica, y ya que solo dice "Pikachu", decidí llamarlo de esa manera - explica Samus.

\- Hmmm, ya veo - Palutena mira a Pikachu analizándolo, le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

\- Lady Palutena - interrumpe Pit su pensamiento - Esa criatura - observaba a Pikachu - Recuerdo haberla visto antes, en las clases que me dio - miró fijamente al roedor que ya se empezaba a sentir incomodo.

\- ¡Pero claro! - la respuesta apareció ante la Diosa - Ejem, señorita Samus, y Pikachu, por favor siganme - la Diosa empezó a caminar dentro de su Palacio.

\- Emmm, ¿Qué hará con la destrucción que causó Ridley? - pregunta Samus.

\- No te preocupes joven Samus - responde la Diosa con su característica sonrisa radiante, Samus incrédula solo observó como los destrozados pilares empezaron a levitar de la nada, como si fueran nubes y se volvían a acomodar en el lugar en el que debían estar, eso la sorprendió.

\- Necesito descansar - suspira Samus, ha visto muchas cosas en su vida pero lo que le sucedió las pasadas horas eran de lejos, lo más extraño de su vida.

Palutena entró a su biblioteca, era inmensa, Samus quedó impresionada por la cantidad de libros que había en el área, la Diosa miraba los estantes hasta que sacó un enorme libro grueso que de solo verlo daban ganas de dormir, Palutena lo abrió y empezó a hojearlo.

\- Veamos veamos, Pika, Pika , Pika, ¡Aquí! - la Diosa encontró lo que buscaba - El Pokémon eléctrico, Pikachu - Samus observa el dibujo del roedor eléctrico - Pikachu almacena una gran cantidad de electricidad en sus mejillas. Estas parecen cargarse eléctricamente durante la noche mientras duerme. Las mejillas de Pikachu también pueden ser recargadas mediante una descarga eléctrica. A veces suelta unas pequeñas descargas cuando se acaba de despertar - Palutena lee la información de Pikachu - Sabía que te había visto en alguna parte antes, eres una de las creaciones de Arceus - finaliza la Diosa.

\- ¿Arceus? - pregunta Samus.

\- El Legendario Dios Pokémon, es conocido por lo peculiares que son sus creaciones, son únicas y no existen en ningún otra dimensión - Palutena acaricia a Pikachu.

\- Si es de otra dimensión, ¿Cómo es que acabó con los Piratas Espaciales? - pregunta la rubia.

\- Este problema ya lo viví antes, el tiempo varía entre dimensiones, han pasado 4 años desde la Gran Guerra Dimensional - explica Palutena.

\- ¿Gran qué? - Samus se encuentra sorprendida y confundida.

\- Hace 4 años hubo un peligro latente, su humano logró crear una maquina que alteraba la realidad de las dimensiones, causando que portales a otros mundos se abrieran, pero el Caos que se desató fue tanto que por poco las dimensiones son destruidas, aunque como diosa puedo ir a distintos mundos sin alterar el Orden natural de las cosas, nunca es buena idea meterse en los asuntos de otro mundo -

\- Entonces, este pequeño debió caer en algún vórtice o portal y para su desgracia cayó con los Piratas Espaciales, y ahora Ridley esta ahí afuera planeando alguna estupidez, debo detenerlo - Samus baja a Pikachu.

\- Y lo harás, pero por el momento debes descansar, tus heridas aún no sanan, y tu, armadura es demasiado extraña para mi entendimiento - explica la Diosa.

\- Tienes razón, será mejor guardar reposo - Palutena sonríe y aplaude.

\- Perfecto, iré a preparar comida, Pit, por favor ve por Angel Land y asegúrate de que ese dragón no este en las cercanías, ten cuidado por favor -

\- A sus ordenes Lady Palutena - el ángel corrió y alzó vuelo empezando su vigilancia, Samus se quedó en una habitación observando a Pikachu.

\- Así que vienes de otra Dimensión ¿eh? - Pikachu observa a la humana - Ya decía yo que tanta ternura no podía pertenecer a mi mundo - la rubia sonríe y empieza a mimar al Pokémon.

\- Pikachu - el roedor solo se dejó mimar, estar tantos días encerrado siendo lastimado realmente le hacía disfrutar los mimos que la hermosa rubia le daba.

* * *

**Con Palutena**

La Diosa sabía que tener a dos viajeros dimensionales no era buena idea, pero necesitaban ayuda y no sabía cómo fue que los portales volvieron a abrirse, tomando su cetro abrió un portal azul y lo cruzó.

La Diosa caminaba en la oscuridad, un pasillo estrecho y al final de este se veía una luz, al pasar por un arco de roca llegó a una enorme fuente de agua cristalina, la Diosa solo esperó pacientemente hasta que los demás seres que llamó aparecieran, poco a poco fueron llegando. El primero era un Dios bastante conocido entre los Dioses, no solo por su pasado de Guerrero y que asesinaba sin piedad a quien osase atacar su tierra, sino por tener un tremendo parecido con un héroe legendario de otra Dimensión; respetado por unos cuantos y temido por todos, Oni, la Fiera Deidad, era un Dios con el que no te querías meter, pocos Dioses rivalizaban con la fuerza de aquel protector de la Tierra de Termina; uno de ellos fue el siguiente en llegar, un Dios con apariencia humana, de piel blanca con una marca roja que abarcaba desde su cabeza, pasando por su ojo y brazo izquierdo al igual que por su torso, ese era Kratos, Dios de la Guerra, era conocido por su crueldad a la hora de matar y por ser un humano que asesinó a un Dios con sus propias manos, ambos Dioses miraban a la Diosa, serios por haberlos llamado de la nada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Palutena? - pregunta Kratos serio.

\- Paciencia Dios de la Guerra, falta un invitado más - la Diosa guarda la compostura, finalmente el último ser llamado llegó, era una especie de bestia cuadrupeda blanca con pezuñas doradas, su rostro era negro sus ojos eran rojos con la esclerótica verde, lo más destacable de la bestia era el enorme arco dorado en su torso, todos conocían a ese Dios.

\- Arceus - Habla Oni reconociendo al Dios Pokémon - ¿Porqué nos citaste Diosa de la Luz? - pregunta el Dios albino.

\- Hace unas horas, una nave extraña se estrelló en mi jardín, había un guerrero con armadura que escapaba de un misterioso y poderoso Dragón morado, logramos repeler al dragón pero el viajero estaba herido - explica la Diosa.

\- ¿Y eso qué nos importa? - dice el Dios Pokémon por medio de telepatía.

\- Debería importarle Dios Pokémon, ese guerrero, o mejor dicho, guerrera, era de otra dimensión y salvó a una de tus creaciones, un Pikachu para ser exactos - las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a los Dioses pero no mostraban expresiones.

\- ¿Insinúas que hay otro imbécil jugando a ser Dios? - pregunta Oni.

\- No estoy segura, pero todos aquí sabemos lo grave que puede ser un problema de esta magnitud, desde la pasada Guerra Dimensional no han habido más conflictos entre Dimensiones, la ciudad de Los Ángeles del **Mundo 0** se convirtió en un sitio completamente aislado, nadie puede ir a ese mundo nunca mas, es el equivalente a la tierra de Termina - Finaliza Palutena.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de todos los Dioses, estaban acostumbrados a la Guerra, sobre todo cuando invadían sus tierras, pero la última tuvo lugar en un mundo donde ellos no eran más que representaciones ficticias, era inevitable que sus mundos conectaran con otros, era una de las leyes universales, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sea peligroso.

\- De cualquier manera - Vuelve a hablar Palutena - Esos dos viajeros estarán a mi cuidado hasta saber qué es lo que ocurre, solo quería informarles que algo más allá de nosotros esta ocurriendo nuevamente, estén atentos a cualquier anomalía que perciban - Palutena observa al Dios de la Guerra - Kratos, ¿Hay novedades respecto a Lucero? - pregunta.

\- Por el momento nada, la perdida de sus memorias hace que los supuestos Dioses de su mundo cesen su cacería, su entrenamiento sigue con normalidad, se ha llevado bastante bien con Atreus - Explica el espartano.

\- Bien, confío en que harás un buen trabajo con ella -

\- Se lo debo - Responde Kratos.

\- Bueno, caballeros, la reunión ha acabado, por favor, les suplico que estén al pendiente de cualquier anomalía en sus tierras, si esto es lo que temo, nos estaremos enfrentando a algo más allá de nuestro poder - la Diosa de la Luz hace una leve reverencia y desaparece de la sala dejando solo a los 3 Dioses.

\- No hemos sabido nada de Link y compañía - Dice Oni serio.

\- Creo que ellos se quieren mantener lo más alejados posible de esto - Responde Arceus.

\- Si, es probable, pero todos sabemos que una Guerra siempre arrastra a gente que no quiere ser parte de esta, en especial si llega a ser una Guerra Dimensional como la anterior - Kratos comenta.

\- En efecto - Añade Arceus - Tendré que avisar a mis hijos sobre la situación, Palkia, Dialaga y Giratina me informaran de anomalías Dimensionales, con su permiso, Dios de la Guerra y Dios Feroz - Arceus se despide y desaparece.

\- Estas saldando una cuenta Kratos - Dice de la nada Oni.

\- Casi asesino a una niña inocente, Palutena me dio una oportunidad de enmendar mi error - Responde Kratos.

\- Siento tu pesar, pasamos tragedias similares - Agrega Oni.

\- No, yo perdí una familia, tu perdiste a toda tu gente, tu dolor es mucho más grande que el mío - Contesta el espartano - A costa de eso ya casi no recuerdas lo que es amar -

\- Es posible, pero los humanos siempre nos sorprenden de maneras que ni los Dioses podemos imaginar, un ejemplo es ese Héroe Legendario, salva una Tierra que no es la suya a pesar de la constante tortura de Majora, no me molestan los humanos, solo los tolero, son como. . . - Oni buscaba la palabra correcta.

\- Pequeños animales - Completa Kratos - Siempre te sorprenderán cuando menos te lo esperes - Kratos sonríe con burla - Tengo trabajo que hacer, suerte con tu Tierra - Kratos se da la vuelta caminando de regreso por el pasillo en el que entró.

* * *

**Zona alejada de Angel Land**

Jamás en su vida pensó que conseguiría a una criatura tan única y que a diferencia de los despreciables humanos, respete tanto la naturaleza, Viridi, Diosa de la Naturaleza paseaba por los ENORMES jardines de su reino cuando encontró a una criatura similar a un perro bípedo de color azul con un pelaje claro, cuando la criatura despertó esta se presentó como Lucario, lo que llamaba la atención de este ser era la extraña energía azul que fluía por todo su ser, la cual se conocía como aura. Viridi decidió conservarlo y volverlo general de su ejercito, finalmente tenía a un ser poderoso con un respeto hacia la naturaleza casi tan grande como el de ella. Aún así, no conocía a ninguna criatura como esta, y fácilmente sabía que no pertenecía a este mundo, por desgracia, Lucario tampoco podía explicarle de donde venía ya que no recordaba nada, solo que perdió a alguien muy importante que terminó por traicionarlo; Viridi observaba a su general sonriendo ampliamente.

\- No puedo esperar a ver la cara de la estirada de Palutena cuando te vea, sencillamente una criatura tan magnifica como tu será imparable, la Naturaleza al fin estará a salvo - Exclama la Diosa con apariencia de niña.

\- Me honra con sus palabras Lady Viridi - Se comunica Lucario, parecía ser telepatía pero no estaba muy segura.

\- Ni que lo digas, los humanos han destruido la naturaleza de forma tan horrible que me sorprende que la Diosa de la Luz siga defendiéndolos - Exclama molesta la niña rubia.

\- Los humanos son criaturas extrañas - dice Lucario - Son dos caras de la misma moneda, así como hay bondad en unos, hay maldad en otros, es natural, un equilibrio que existe en el mundo - las palabras de Lucario desconcertaron a Viridi.

\- ¿Defiendes a los humanos? - pregunta Viridi.

\- No, solo digo que como muchas cosas, siempre hay una parte contraria, Humanos y Pokémon no son tan diferentes - finaliza Lucario.

\- ¿Pokémon? - pregunta Viridi abriendo los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? - Lucario se da cuenta de lo que dijo y empieza a sentir dolor en su cabeza - Agh, ¿Qué sucede? - el dolor siguió un poco más hasta que se detuvo - ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? - pregunta confundido.

\- Parece que recuperaste un poco tus memorias, ahora sé lo que eres, un Pokémon - comenta Viridi - Sígueme, creo que tengo algo que te ayudará - la Diosa empieza a caminar siendo seguida por Lucario.

Las sospechas de Palutena la tienen alerta, ¿Será que habrá ora Guerra Dimensional tan pronto?, y de ser así ¿Qui'en o qué es el causante?, las guerras solo traen destrucción, ¿Porqué alguien se atrevería a desatar otra batalla de tal magnitud.

* * *

**Reino de Hyrule**

Rex sabía que su alianza con los dos hermanos demonios era solo temporal, la actitud de ambos lo hacía dudar varias veces si fue buena idea, ¿En que rayos pensaban Master y Crazy al pedirles unirse a la Guerra?, los constantes y nada discretos coqueteos de Lu eran incómodos, ya que no solo le coqueteaba a el sino también a Lana, Cia y hasta a Zelda, y su hermano era todavía peor, inmaduro, psicópata, y con un narcisismo preocupante, aún así, a la hora de pelear se complementaban de manera extraordinaria; eran poderosos, demasiado poderosos, no podía dejarlos solos o peor aún, que se unieran a Tabuu, aunque las probabilidades de que eso sucediera eran MUY bajas, no eran 0, no podía arriesgarse, sin embargo, lejos de todo pensamiento lógico, el par de hermanos eran fáciles de controlar con el objeto correcto; Lu, por ejemplo, era fanática de la cocina, darle algo de comer la ponía tan dócil y serena como una niña pequeña a la que le sirven su platillo favorito; Shiro, por otro lado, solo tenías que darle una paradoja que resolver, su orgullo era tanto que no descansaría hasta encontrar una respuesta, lo más aterrador de todo es que CONSEGUÍA una respuesta para dichas paradojas, por lo que encontrar más para que el albino estuviera quieto se empezaba a volver difícil.

\- Listo, dime la siguiente idiota - dice Shiro con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta Rex.

\- Respondí tu paradoja, "_Si mi misión es no aceptar la misión, ¿La aceptó?_", la respuesta es sí, pero fracasaré, y puedo vivir con eso - contesta el ojiazul riendo.

\- Bien - Rex mide una pared donde esta la posición de Shiro - Ok Shiro, la distancia entre tu y el muro es de 5 metros, quiero que llegues ahí recorriendo la mita del camino, es decir, primero deberás caminar hasta 2.5 metros, luego 1.25 metros, y siempre caminando la mitad que te falta - Rex terminó con la paradoja y fue con los demás - Son como niños - responde sentándose.

\- Si, Luciela esta esperando su tercer plato de pasta como una niñita, lo peor de todo es que los necesitamos - comenta Zelda.

\- Rex, ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento? - pregunta Link.

\- Master me dijo que debía reunir a unos guerreros específicos, se refirió a ellos como "**_Smashers_**", el primero de ellos, Mario - contesta Rex - Saldremos a su dimensión mañana con el sol - todos asintieron mientras Lu seguía golpeando la mesa exigiendo su comida y Shiro seguía como idiota recorriendo cada vez menos terreno.

Con aliados bastante cuestionables pero poderosos, se enfrentarían a cualquier adversidad que el Multi-verso les ponga enfrente, Rex espera que esta sea su última guerra de esta magnitud, ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de paz?

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, lo siento, fue mucho tiempo el que estuve desaparecido de aquí, lo lamento, la inspiración no me ayudaba además de que tuve varios problemas con mi PC, pero, ya esta arreglada, aún trabajo en el diseño de Alex, el de Alan ya esta en Twitter e Instagram, agradezco a quienes sigan leyendo mi historia, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, creo que me jugó en contra usar dos mundos que no conozco mucho como el de Metroid y Kid Icarus, pero, espero que el capitulo los haya entretenido, esa es mi razón de hacer el fic.**

**Por cierto, nuestro mundo, el mundo real es conocido aquí como "**Mundo 0**" y llegaré a usarlo más adelante en el fic.**

**nos vemos en la próxima actualización, ZarBalor, fuera.**

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo: La Invasión del Pasado**

**Próximo OC Debuts: Shadow y Amy (**shadowmario5**)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Armaggedon Dimensional**

* * *

**Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches, ZarBalor reportándose con otro capitulo de Armaggedon Dimensional, lamento la tardanza, tuve algunos problemas con este mundo y cómo usarlo, de cualquier manera, no he estado del todo desaparecido ya que actualice otras 3 historias, solo necesitaba estar motivado para poner a trabajar mi mente.**

**La cuarentena ha ayudado ha que me mantenga ocupado dibujando y escribiendo, me gusta eso, pero, se que no son tiempos fáciles, así que mi consejo es: Quédate en tu puta casa. Espero que esten usando esa madre de Susana Distancia, pero no olviden a su amigo Abraham SeALaVerga.**

**En fin, espero que el capitulo les guste, no es tan, elaborado como los demás, pero trato de hacer lo que este mundo me ofrece, de hecho, el capitulo tendré que dividirlo porque mi plan original era unir el mundo de Mortal Kombat con otro juego de peleas y con los OC que saldrán aquí, pero resultó ser mas largo de lo que creí. Oh, por cierto, daré un pequeño anuncio al final del fic así que estén atentos.**

**¡Spoiler!**

**Si no has jugado o visto la historia de Mortal Kombat 11, te recomiendo que busques las cinemáticas en Youtube, o al menos hasta el minuto 40 que es más o menos el punto de la historia que usaré en este capitulo.**

**Una vez aclarado eso, vamos con el cap de hoy. **

**Twitter: **ZarBalor

**Instagram: **zarbalor

**Última Actualización: Marzo 14.**

**Tiempo Transcurrido: 1 mes y 5 días (36 días).**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**La Invasión del ****Pasado.**

* * *

**Cámara del Jinsei, Templo del Cielo.**

En una tormentosa noche, se escuchaban las pesadas gotas de lluvia, pero si se ponía atención al sonido, también se escuchaban gritos agonizantes, y relámpagos, por los huecos de la torre se veían caer rayos eléctricos de color rojo, cada vez más frecuentes, dentro de la cámara estaba Raiden, Dios del Trueno y protector del Reino de la Tierra, castigando, mejor dicho torturando al malvado Dios Caído Shinnok; este malvado ser ha intentado eliminar la vida en la Tierra desde hace siglos, pero Raiden y sus campeones han logrado detenerlo todo este tiempo, claro, muchos de esos campeones han muerto y en el dolor de sus perdidas, Raiden ha optado por métodos más cuestionables como brutales, una vez decapitó a Shinnok, lo puso en un estante de piedra y desapareció en un rayo. Pero, algo extraño pasó, las gotas de lluvia que caían del hueco se detuvieron lentamente hasta que se quedaron flotando en el aire, una figura caminaba por los suelos de la Cámara con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la cabeza decapitada de Shinnok.

\- Este, no era tu destino, Shinnok. De nuevo, el Dios del Trueno dañó el equilibrio de la historia. Pero comprende que el arco del universo se dobla a mi voluntad - la sangre que escurría de Shinnok se detuvo justo como el agua - Es solo cuestión de Tiempo.

**Cuartel de las Fuerzas Especiales, Estados Unidos.**

La Tierra no solo era protegida por Raiden y sus campeones, también sus ejércitos bien entrenados y listos para el combate, una mujer adulta de uniforme y gorra azul caminaba frente a las filas de sus soldados, la mujer era rubia y de ojos azules, caminó un poco más hasta que dio vuelta mirando a sus hombres, todos saludaron a su general y esta respondió.

\- Descansen - la general saluda - Por 25 años, las Fuerzas Especiales han protegido la Tierra. Repelimos a Shao Khan, derrotamos a Shinnok. Pero ninguna victoria ha sido sencilla - dos soldados entendían mejor que nadie esas palabras, más concretamente una soldado rubia y otra morena - Hace poco el comandante Jackson Briggs fue dado de baja con honores. Sus heridas físicas y psicológicas, no le permitieron seguir en servicio - la soldado morena baja la mirada algo triste - Honramos al padre de Jackie, y también honramos su sacrificio al hacer lo que él haría: Defender a la Tierra - la mujer toma una postura mas autoritaria - Sargento Cage, al frente - la soldado rubia obedece - Su liderazgo y conocimiento le consiguieron un ascenso a comandante - empieza - Pero no es ningún favor familiar - aclara - Según la tradición aún debe pasar una última prueba - la general sonríe.

\- Voy a patearle el trasero señora. Su trasero señora - afirma la mencionada sargento Cage.

\- Muy bien sargento, veamos si puede vencerme - ambas féminas tomaron posición de pelea.

Ambas féminas empezaron a pelear, la mujer mayor atacó con velocidad a su hija, quien se cubría con sus brazos y buscó un contra-ataque, dio una patada alta que la general detuvo pero no pudo detener el rodillazo de Cassie, la rubia logró tomar la mano de su oponente antes de que se alejará para derribarla contra el suelo, la chica elevó su pierna y la dejó caer haciendo que su madre girará para evitar el golpe, rápidamente la general barre las piernas de su hija y la somete en una llave con estas, el aire abandonaba a la joven pero buscaba fuerzas, con esfuerzo trató de levantarse pero su madre usó sus potentes piernas para hacer una Tijera derribando a su hija contra el suelo y soltándola de la llave. Cassie se levantó y volvió a atacar a la general, en un momento la general pateo a su hija pero esta resistió el golpe y logró atrapar la pierna de su oponente, se hizo hacia atrás causando que su madre hiciera un split perfecto, Cassie giró dándole una patada a su madre alejándola. Ambas féminas se levantaron sonriendo, el último ataque, ambas rubias corrieron hacia ellas, la mayor trató de conectar un golpe con la derecha pero su hija usó su brazo para cubrirse y rápidamente lo deslizo sobre el brazo de su madre y pateo una de las piernas de esta para que perdiera el equilibrio y finalmente dio una patada giratoria en el torso de su madre para dejarla tendida en el piso.

**Cassie Cage Gana.**

\- Comandante Cage, reportándose al deber - saluda la vencedora.

\- Felicidades, comandante - felicita la general.

Un hombre adulto que observó el combate desde el inicio sonrío satisfecho, se acerco a la comandante Cage y la abrazó, la rubia correspondió. Después de terminar salieron a hangar donde había un helicóptero con algunos soldados cargando unas cajas.

\- Vamos papá, ¿Enserio tienes que irte? - pregunta la comandante.

\- Tu tienes tus obligaciones "Comandante", yo tengo las mías - dice el hombre sonriendo, la general sonríe y lo ve.

\- Protagonizar otra secuela de "Mimo Ninja" no es deber - se burla un poco la rubia.

\- Tengo que darte las cosas a las que estás acostumbrada - ambos adultos se besaron.

\- Cielos chicos, estoy aquí - se queja la joven rubia.

El momento acabó cuando un rayo rojizo golpeó el suelo revelando al Dios del Trueno que hacía presencia.

\- General Blade, Cassandra Cage - llama el Dios.

\- ¿Qué pasa Raiden? - pregunta Cassie.

\- El Infierno - dice Raiden.

**Sala de Operaciones.**

Los mencionados se reunieron en la sala de operaciones para averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo ahora.

\- Deberíamos hablar. Quizás haya una explicación. Liu Kang y Kitana fueron amigos - inicia Cassie.

\- Pero están contaminados con la magia de Shinnok. Ya no son los campeones que conocimos. Debemos atacarlos ahora - explica Raiden.

\- Ya era hora de llevarles la pelea, ¿Cuál es el objetivo? - pregunta la general Blade creando un holograma.

\- En las profundidades del castillo de Liu Kang y Kitana se encuentra la catedral de Shinnok, la sede de su poder. Destruyela, y su ejercito de no muertos caerá, así eliminarás la amenaza sobre la Tierra.

\- ¿No son tus poderes más débiles en el Infierno? - pregunta Cassie.

\- Si, pero tendré suficiente poder para ocupar el ejercito de no muertos - comenta Raiden.

\- Eso nos dará tiempo para colarnos en la catedral, destruirla - explica Blade.

\- Si nos atrapan no tendremos salida- dice Cassie.

\- Para salvar a la Tierra, debemos estar dispuestos al sacrificio.

\- Iagh, ya pasaron dos años de tu renovación gris y áspera que solo habla de sacrificio - inicia el padre de Cassie - No tienes familia que perder.

\- Conozco la perdida Johnny Cage - responde Raiden.

\- Raiden tiene razón Johnny - interrumpe Blade - No estamos listos para otra guerra. Hay que eliminar el ejercito del Infierno, antes de que Liu Kang lo traiga - finaliza la general rubia.

**El Infierno.**

Raiden atacó directamente al enorme ejercito de no muertos con su cetro y ataques eléctricos, los no muertos eran miles, pero no representaban una amenaza para el Dios del Trueno mientras las Fuerzas Especiales se infiltraban en las profundidades del Castillo de Liu Kang y Kitana, habían colocado bombas C4 como trampas por si llegan a tener un enfrentamiento con los esbirros del Infierno. La General Blade y su equipo se adentraron exitosamente en la Catedral de Shinnok, y en sus pilares colocaron más explosivos C4 para destruirla. No fue sencillo, unos de los guardias de la catedral era un antiguo matón del Dragón Negro Kabal y la mejor amiga de Kitana, Jade; Jackie y Cassie tuvieron que enfrentarse a ambos para poder seguir co la misión y fue extraordinariamente difícil, Kabal era demasiado rápido y Jade tenía una experiencia de siglos de combate. Lograron derrotar a Kabal, pero Jade escapó por refuerzos, por lo que tenían que terminar con la misión de inmediato.

\- General, informe - dice Cassie.

\- Estamos listos, las columnas estaban mas lejos de lo que pensamos, los explosivos estallaran en 10 minutos - contesta Sonya cortando comunicación.

\- ¿10 minutos?, tenemos que irnos en 5 - comenta Jackie a su amiga y comandante.

\- Tenemos C4 sobrante ¿No? - pregunta la rubia.

\- Si - responde Jackie.

\- Vamos a darles tiempo - Cassie y su equipo prepararon una trampa ya que sabían que los refuerzos llegarían enseguida.

En el piso de arriba se escuchaban los pasos del ejercito de no muertos que se dirigía hacia las fuerzas especiales, Cassie juntó a su equipo se prepararon para abrir fuego en cuanto pasaran la puerta. El C4 explotó cuando los no muertos pasaron por el cable, pero no los acabó a todos, el ejercito seguía corriendo hacia los humanos quienes abrieron fuego sin pestañear, Jackie y Cassie dispararon a quemarropa en todas direcciones ya que el ejercito también los atacaba por los costados, sin embargo, los emperadores del Infierno hicieron acto de presencia, Kitana y Liu Kang llegaron y atacaron a las Fuerzas Especiales, Cassie se topó cara a cara con Kitana.

\- Kitana, la "Emperatriz" de los muertos - dice la rubia seria.

\- Aún recuerdo nuestro último combate en el Templo del Cielo - responde la retornada.

\- Dime, ¿Cómo están tus cicatrices? - pregunta Cassie con burla antes de pelear contra la antigua princesa del Mundo Exterior.

Mientras ambas féminas peleaban, Jackie combatía contra el retornado Liu Kang, pero por desgracia, la morena no fue rival para alguien tan talentoso para el combate como Liu Kang, una vez derrotó a la joven, se dirigió a la entrada de la Catedral de Shinnok, donde el equipo de Sonya apenas regresaba, el antiguo campeón sonrió antes de lanzar una gran llamarada de fuego al techo causando un derrumbe en la Catedral, el equipo de Sonya quedó atrapado entre los escombros, al igual que su general.

\- ¡NO! - grita Cassie esquivando los golpes de Kitana solo para golpear con fuerza a la retornada y estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo dejándola fuera de combate. Rápidamente la rubia intenta llamar a su general - General, General responda - pide Cassie.

\- Esta atrapada, Cassandra Cage - responde Liu Kang, la rubia lo encara.

\- Cuanto ha caído el elegido. Raiden tiene razón. Sea lo que sea que te haya hecho Shinnok, eres una causa perdida - Cassie enfrenta a Liu Kang.

\- Vete a la mierda - dice Cassie después de derrotar a Liu Kang, seguido de eso corrió hacia el derrumbe - General, ¿Me escucha?, General, mamá -

\- Aquí estoy Cass - responde Sonya atrapada en los escombros.

\- Aguanta. Te sacaremos de ahí - dice Cassie.

\- Murieron, Cass. No voy a lograrlo - responde Sonya adolorida.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, no te voy a dejar - habla Cassie notándose cada vez más desesperada.

\- Lleva a tu equipo a casa - comenta Sonya - Es una orden. Y es tu deber - Sonya sostiene un detonador en su mano - El mio es terminar la misión - Sonya observa el detonador.

\- ¡Mamá no!, ¡Podemos salvarte! - Casie empieza a quitar rocas del derrumbe. Sonya solo suspira.

\- Te amo Cass - Sonya tose un poco - Besa a tu padre por mi - resignada la general Blade activa el detonador a pesar de las palabras de su hija.

Mientras Cassie retiraba desesperada las rocas, Jackie escuchó un sonido en su comunicador, y no era algo bueno.

\- ¡Inició la secuencia de detonación! - dice la morena.

\- ¡Anulala, Jackie! - grita Casandra.

\- ¡No es posible Cassie!, ¡Comandante! - Jackie trata de detener a su amiga, quien se resistía hasta que la obligó a verla - Tenemos orden de evacuar - dice Jackie seria, el momento no duró tanto, más no muertos aparecieron, lo que quedaba del pelotón luchó un poco hasta que decidieron retirarse.

El Palacio explotó, Raiden, que seguía luchando lo notó y teletransportó a todos de regreso a las afueras del Cuartel General.

**Zona Rocosa del Cuartel General.**

\- Tu madre murió como una guerrera. Tal vez todos tengamos la misma suerte - comenta de la nada Raiden ganándose una mirada acusatoria de Jackie.

\- No acabas de decir eso - responde la morena.

\- Gracias al cielo que volvieron - esa era la voz de Johnny Cage - ¿Cómo estuvo la . . . - el actor observó lo que quedaba del escuadrón y sobre todo a su hija de rodillas y con una tristeza evidente - No... - el actor se acerca a su hija agachándose a su altura solo para abrazarla dejándola llorar.

**El Infierno.**

Liu Kang observó su Palacio y más importante aún, su fuente de poder completamente destruidos, las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

\- Sin el poder de la Catedral, estamos solos. Somos vulnerables - dice Liu Kang serio.

El retornado miraba el páramo que ahora ocupaba el lugar de su Palacio cuando de la nada, se creo un torrente de arena que empezó a rodear a los dos retornados. Frente a ellos se formo la figura de una mujer, calva y de ojos azules con un traje blanco con detalles azules y su piel aunque era pálida, en la zona de su torso y piernas era una especie de brillo celeste algo intenso.

\- ¿Quién eres tu? - pregunta Kitana - ¿Un Dios Antiguo de Raiden que viene a burlarse? - pregunta la emperatriz.

\- No, Kitana. Soy mucho más - responde la mujer sonriendo - Observa - al elevar sus brazos ligeramente, la arena empezó a restaurar por completo el destruido Palacio de los Emperadores del Infierno dejándolo intacto.

\- ¿Qué clase de poder es este? - pregunta Kitana.

\- Soy Kronika. Guardiana del Tiempo - responde la mujer rodeando a ambos en un torrente de arena llevándolos a un lugar extraño donde había un enorme reloj de arena de aspecto curioso - Las arenas del tiempo guían el destino de los reinos y sus almas. Las cree personalmente para que mantuvieran el equilibrio. Pero las acciones de Raiden enturbiaron la perfección de mi trabajo - Kronika observa a los retornados - Ustedes dos han sentido el dolor de cerca - comenta la mujer.

\- ¿Qué puede hacerse?, el pasado es el pasado, ¿No es así? - pregunta Liu Kang.

\- No tiene porqué. Quiero regresar el tiempo a su origen y reiniciar la historia - Kronika explica su plan - Pero a pesar de mi poder, no puedo crear una Nueva Era yo sola - la mujer baja hacia los retornados.

\- ¿En que será diferente esta nueva era? - pregunta Kitana.

\- En muchos aspectos - responde Kronika - Lo más importante, es que no habrá Raiden - los retornados parecieron interesados en eso ultimo.

\- ¿Por dónde comenzamos? - pregunta Liu Kang convencido, Kronika solo sonríe.

**Koliseo de Kotal Khan, Mundo Exterior.**

Tambores se escuchaban en el enorme coliseo, había muchísima gente en el todos juntos para presenciar el juicio y posible ejecución de un extraño ser de piel azul, ojos brillantes y seis brazos que estaba capturado, frente a él, sentado en su trono se encontraba el gobernante de esta tierra, Kotal Khan, un hombre alto con su piel cubierta por pintura de guerra azul verdosa y con apariencia de guerrero azteca.

\- Escapaste a mi justicia por años y desangraste a la gente del mundo exterior. Hoy tu deuda esta saldada - dice el emperador.

\- Mátame Kotal, y perderás ingresos - responde el ser azul.

\- Me confundes con Shao Khan - el emperador se levanta de su trono caminando hacia el - No envió bandidos sobre los pobres - habla Kotal.

\- ¡Shao Khan lo aprobaba!, ¡Su palabra era la ley! - el emperador solo extiende su mano y uno de sus soldados le entrega su espada.

\- Tu señor esta muerto, al igual que su ley. El Mundo Exterior no volverá a sufrir por su corrupción - Kotal envainó su espada dispuesto a matar a ese despreciable ser cuando la arena del coliseo empezó a ser levantada por el viento, un terremoto sacudió el suelo causando pánico entre la gente.

**Cuartel General de las Fuerzas Especiales.**

Los temblores siguieron no solo en el Mundo Exterior, sino también en la Tierra; Cassie que se encontraba descansando y su padre también sintieron el temblor y la arena aparecía en todas partes, los temblores no cesaban y se volvían más fuertes, hasta que algo ocurrió, delante de Johnny Cage y su hija aparecieron unas figuras de la nada. Cuando la arena se disipó lograron ver bien las figuras, eran ellos, Johnny Cage si miró a si mismo, pero mucho más joven, al igual que se encontraban ahí una rejuvenecida Sonya Blade y Jaxx, pasado y presente se vieron las caras.

\- Por los Dioses Antiguos - dice Raiden antes de desaparecer por completo por la arena.

**Volviendo al Koliseo.**

La tormenta de arena no paraba, los soldados que sostenían al ladrón bajaron la guardia, lo cual aprovechó el bandido para usar su misma prisión como arma para alejar a los soldados y matar al guardia que tenía las llaves de la misma, cosa que logró y consiguió escapar. Pequeños tornados de arena aparecieron en el coliseo y de ahí salieron las versiones pasadas de guerreros del Mundo Exterior, Skarlet, Erron Black, Baraka, Kano y por último, el más peligroso, Shao Khan. Pero no era todo, otros tornados de arena se formaron revelando a las versiones pasadas de los guerreros de la Tierra, Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, Jade y su protector, una versión joven de Raiden. Kotal Khan caminó hacia los grupos que aparecieron, completamente confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¿Raiden?, ¿Shao Khan? - pregunta el emperador.

\- ¿General Kotal? - pregunta Shao Khan.

\- Kotal Khan - corrige el emperador.

\- ¿Khan?, Patético gusano. ¡Aspiras a mi trono! - señala el villano molesto.

\- Es mío, por derecho y obra. Tu moriste hace mucho tiempo. Cómo tu repugnante engendro, Mileena - explica el actual Khan del Mundo Exterior.

\- Estábamos en el Torneo de Mortal Kombat. Kung Lao acababa de derrotar a Shang Tsung y Quan Chi - explica Raiden.

\- Eso pasó hace décadas - responde Kotal.

\- Para nosotros fue hace instantes - comenta Raiden.

\- ¿Qué estas tramando Raiden?, ¿Qué poder crea esta ilusión? - pregunta Shao Khan.

\- Si es una ilusión entonces es compartida, ¿Es posible que el pasado y el futura estén chocando? - pregunta le Dios del Trueno.

\- Kitana, Baraka, Skarlet... Los antiguos campeones del Mundo Exterior, si todos regresaron, entonces -

\- Aquí estoy Kotal - interrumpe Jade acercándose.

\- Jade - Kotal observa a la morena que había muerto hace años. pero Shao Khan la empuja mirando a Kotal, el emperador recobra la compostura - La costumbre Osh-Tekk es ayudar a los refugiados. Te ofrezco ayuda Shao Khan - dice Kotal.

\- No soy un refugiado. Soy Khan del Mundo Exterior. Suelta mi trono, o empaparé estas arenas con tu sangre - amenaza el conquistador invocando su poderoso martillo atacando al actual Khan.

No muy lejos de ahí, dos figuras observaban el enfrentamiento que se llevaba a cabo en la arena, ellos también habían llegado por la tormenta pero no era precisamente del todo cierto, las figuras estaban completamente cubiertas por una capa y capucha y no se veían sus rostros.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer amo? - pregunta una de las personas que parecía tener la voz de una chica.

\- El vórtice inter-dimensional que nos atrapó nos envió a un mundo distinto, debemos irnos - dice la otra voz que sonaba mas masculina.

\- Entendido amo - la chica asiente siguiendo a su compañero, pero antes de que pudieran irse, los guerreros de Shao Khan los atacaron.

Ambos viajeros retiraron sus capas mostrando a 2 jóvenes de entre 18 y 20 años. El hombre era alto, de tez 15 en escala de Von Luschan, su cabello era blanco y algo largo, con mechones rojos en los laterales y uno negro en el fleco, sus ojos eran rojos y usaba una gabardina negra con pantalones café oscuro, botas de piel negra, tenía una espada en su espalda y tiene un porta pistolas en su pierna. La chica se veía ligeramente más joven con cabello rosado y ojos colo ámbar, usaba una chamarra rosa con lineas blancas en los costados, falda negra y medias grises con tenis negros con detalles amarillos.

Ambos empezaron a defenderse de los guerreros, el chico sacó su revolver y disparó en la cara del soldado matándolo, detuvo sin problemas la espada de otro y se la arrebató, giró para patearlo con fuerza y al caer al suelo clava la espada en el estómago de otro guerrero. La chica por otra parte esquivaba a sus oponentes con facilidad, pero no luchaba, no porque no supiera, simplemente los movimientos de sus oponentes eran tan estúpidos para ella que no valía la pena copiar su estilo de combate, cuando su rival dio un tajo vertical con su espada, la chica la detuvo con su mano, luego miró a Liu Kang luchar, lo observo unos segundos hasta que parpadeo y miró a su oponente.

\- Me estorban - dice la chica antes de partir la espada al cerrar su puño y empezó a pelear exactamente igual a Liu Kang.

\- Esa es mi Amy - responde el peliblanco mientras patea la pierna de su oponente dejándolo de rodillas y procede a romperle el cuello.

Al terminar con los soldados, estaban por irse pero Amy fue tacleada por accidente por Kano, quien fue arrojado por Kung Lao.

\- Quítate mocosa - dice el mercenario levantándose, pero es pateado con fuerza por el peliblanco.

\- Hey imbécil, discúlpate - reclama el chico.

\- Piérdete niñato, este lugar no es para mocosos como tu - el villano estaba dispuesto a irse pero el chico lo detiene - ¿Enserio quieres hacer esto, Mate? -

\- Mi nombre es Shadow, y no soy tu compañero - el chico soltó a Kano cuando este giro con un cuchillo para degollarlo- ¿Estas bien Amy? - pregunta el chico.

\- Si amo - la chica observa a Kano - Amo, este sujeto es peligroso, mercenario líder de un grupo criminal llamada Dragón Negro - explica Amy.

\- Mi reputación me persigue, ¿Eh? - dice el villano sonriendo con arrogancia.

\- Tu reputación morirá contigo - contesta Shadow preparándose para pelear - Amy, déjame este a mi - ordena Shadow.

Kano saltó con velocidad hacia el chico girando golpeándolo en el proceso, Shadow admitió que no vio venir eso, pero se recompuso rápidamente, ambos varones empezaron a atacarse, Kano sacó sus cuchillos mientras que el peliblanco sacó su espada y empezó a dar varios tajos que Kano logró detener, Shadow clavó su espada en el suelo usándola de apoyo para dar dos patas alejando a Kano, el criminal molesto lanzó uno de sus cuchillos y además de su ojo cibernético disparó un láser que Shadow no pudo detener, la quemadura no fue grave pero si daño un poco su gabardina, Shadow se levantó y atacó con fuerza al mercenario, Kano usó su otro cuchillo y lo arrojó pero Shadow lo detuvo con sus dedos, observó el cuchillo y de la nada creo otro idéntico, Shadow atacó a Kano con ambos cuchillos obligando al villano a defenderse, en un momento detuvo los brazos del chico, pateó su pierna arrodillándolo y luego, de su bota salió una hoja afilada que atravesó la carne del chico cuando Kano lo pateo en el pecho, eso habría matado a Shadow, pero su herida empezó a cerrarse inmediatamente, no quería decir que no doliera, pero por fortuna, no fue fatal, Shadow molesto corre hacia Kano golpeándolo sin darle oportunidad al mercenario de defenderse, Kano le dio un cabezazo al chico alejándolo y rápidamente disparó otro láser, pero Shadow se teletransportó frente al mercenario y lo pateó en la mandíbula elevándolo por los aires, Shadow salta, toma a Kano del rostro y desde esa altura se deja caer estrellando la cabeza del mercenario en el suelo dando fin al combate.

**Shadow Gana.**

\- No vales mi tiempo - dice Shadow mirando a Kano.

Antes de que el chico pudiera rematar al mercenario, en el cielo apareció un enjambre de moscas, era miles de insectos que bajaron a detener a todos los combatientes, nuevamente el torrente de arena y de ahí salió una extraña criatura de cuerpo femenino pero con rasgos insectoides.

\- D´Vorah - dice Kotal Khan.

\- Shao Khan, ¡A mi! - ordena la extraña criatura, el tirano obedece corriendo hacia ella seguido de sus aliados hasta que desaparecieron. Los guerreros de la Tierra al fin tuvieron un respiro.

\- No tuve días tan extraños - dice el actual Khan.

\- Kotal Khan, soy Raiden, protector de la Tierra - se presenta el Rey del Trueno.

\- Te conozco - responde el emperador.

\- ¿Nos conocemos en tu era? - pregunta el Dios.

\- Fuimos aliados, y luego enemigos -

\- Me sorprende, dada nuestra mutua aberración a Shao Khan -

\- Todo cambió después de que derrotarás a Shinnok -

\- ¿Shinnok perdió? - pregunta Liu Kang sorprendido.

\- Nuestros reinos se unieron contra el. Pero la victoria te insensibilizó. Para proteger la Tierra, acabaste con los demás Reinos que creías amenazas -

\- Imposible -

\- Mi Raiden, usa el amuleto de Shinnok como Simbolo de Furia -

\- Tranquilo Kotal Khan, no soy ese Raiden. Tenemos una causa común: Para resolver esta crisis temporal y para derrotar a Shao Khan -

\- Muy bien -

\- Kung Lao, Liu Kang y yo regresaremos a la Tierra, para descubrir las anomalías que han aparecido -

En lo que ambos guerreros hablaban, los viajeros estaban hablando entre ellos, obviamente escucharon la conversación de los guerreros.

\- Hmph, Amy, ¿Tomaste nota? - pregunta el chico.

\- Así es amo, efectivamente, la realidad esta bastante distorsionada, estamos en otra época y en otro mundo - explica la chica con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia arriba y la mirada fija en un punto.

\- ¿Otra época y otro mundo?, eso es imposible - contesta el peliblanco.

\- No del todo amo, detecto 2 poderosas fuentes de poder, en este mundo hay una fuerza titánica que alteró el tiempo, pero, la entidad que alteró la dimensión es, d-desconocida - la chica empezó a sentir un poco de dolor y dejó de analizar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Amy? - pregunta Shadow.

\- A-amo, l-la entidad es, es más de lo que pude analizar, quien quiera que este alterando las dimensiones, es un ente demasiado poderoso, pero, detecto parte de su poder en este mundo - la chica se sostiene la cabeza.

\- Ustedes - habla Raiden al ver a los viajeros. Shadow se colocó listo para el combate - Tranquilos, no venimos a hacerles daño - dice el Dios.

\- ¿Qué quieren? - pregunta con hostilidad Shadow.

\- Queremos que respondan unas preguntas - responde Kung Lao tranquilo.

\- ¿Que les hace creer que lo haremos? -

\- Para ayudarlos - responde Raiden - Se ve que no pertenecen al Mundo Exterior, nos dirigimos a la Tierra, tal vez podamos ayudarlos - habla Raiden.

\- Amo - habla Amy - Creo que deberíamos aceptar su oferta, si lo que creo es correcto, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible - menciona la pelirrosa.

\- Bien, iremos con ustedes, solo porque buscamos respuestas - Shadow guardó sus armas.

**Enjambre de D´Vorah.**

\- Evitas mis preguntas D´Vorah. Derroté a tu pueblo, quemé este enjambre. Y aún así me ayudas - Shao Khan no se tragaba la ayuda de D´Vorah, hasta que el antiguo prisionero de Kotal Khan, Kollector habla.

\- No podemos confiar en ella, excelencia. Kotal Khan lo hizo, y lo traicionó por Shinnok - explica el bandido.

\- Kotal "Khan". ¿Cómo es que yo estoy muerto y el tiene mi trono? - pregunta furioso el tirano.

\- Intentaste unir la Tierra con el Mundo Exterior. Los Dioses Antiguos intervinieron y Raiden te mató. Entonces Mileena se convirtió en Khan - responde Kollector.

\- Después de que Esta matara tu hija. Kotal reclamó el trono - dice D´Vorah.

\- ¿Tu mataste a Mileena?, si es cierto, ¡Morirás! - antes de atacarla, Shao Khan fue detenido por la titán Kronika que hacia acto de presencia.

\- D´Vorah esta bajo mi protección Shao Khan, como tu. Yo, soy Kronika - habla la mujer.

\- Las leyendas son ciertas - dice Shao Khan sorprendido.

\- Me molesta cómo se desarrollo la historia - menciona Kronika.

\- ¿Rompiste el tiempo?

\- Detuve el Tiempo. Recluto a todos los que aborrecen esta historia. Al unir el pasado y el presente, podemos tomar aliados de ambas eras - explica la Guardiana del Tiempo

\- ¿En que me ayudara a luchar tus batallas? - pregunta Shao Khan.

\- Ofrezco un imperio mayor en la Nueva Era, Shao Khan. Raiden no existirá para boicotearte - responde Kronika.

\- ¿Puedes borrar a Raiden de la historia?

\- Es una tarea inmensa, que requiere gran poder y esfuerzo. Deben proteger mi reloj de arena mientras trabajo. ¿Los ejercitos del Mundo Exterior lo protegerán? -

\- Por supuesto - responde Shao Khan.

**Cuartel General de las Fuerzas Especiales**

\- Juro que me voy a volver loco. ¿Puede alguien, quién sea, explicarme que esta pasando? - habla Cage.

\- ¿Bien?, llevo en el futuro una hora y no he visto a nadie volando, ¡A nadie! - contesta el Johnny joven hasta que se abre la compuerta con Raiden, Cassie y los otros 2 viajeros.

\- Entonces es cierto, tomé un camino más oscuro - habla Raiden sabiendo de su futuro.

\- Luego de que Shinnok cayera te volviste otra persona. Rayos rojos, ropas negras. Un ajuste de actitud autoritario - explica Cassie.

\- Vaya mierda de futuro - contesta Shadow.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: Debido a las anomalías temporales del juego, me veré en la decisión de nombrar las versiones pasadas por sus nombres y a las versiones presentes por su apellido, por ejemplo:**

**Johnny (**Pasado**)**

**Cage (**Presente**)**

**Jaxx (**Pasado**)**

**Briggs (**Presente**)**

**Se que será confuso pero espero no tengan problemas con eso.**

* * *

\- Si sobre eso - habla Cage - ¿Cómo es que eres un niño y yo tengo un gemelo malvado.

\- Cómo inmortal, existo fuera de las leyes del tiempo. Eso podría explicar porqué me afecta de otra manera - responde el Dios.

\- Y además, ¿Quienes son ellos? - pregunta al ver a los jóvenes.

\- Mi nombre es Amy, el es m-

\- Soy Shadow, y es todo lo que deben saber - responde el chico.

\- Y ellos, ¿Qué? - pegunta Cage.

\- Siento una energía como ninguna otra en ellos, podrían ser valiosos aliados en este problema temporal que tenemos - explica Raiden.

\- Estaremos dispuestos a escuchar la información que tengan, si necesitan algo, por favor díganlo - dice Cassie.

\- Lo haremos, solo, queremos descansar un rato - contesta Shadow cansado.

\- Llevaré al amo Shadow a descansar, con permiso - la chica hace una pequeña reverencia.

\- El cuarto de descanso.

\- Al final del pasillo por el ala Este, lo se, escanee toda la base cuando llegamos - después de decir eso, la chica se va con Shadow.

\- ¿Escaneo la base? - pregunta confundida Cassie.

\- Ellos son un extraño par señorita Cage, ella es como si fuera una máquina, pero aún así, hay una alma dentro, en cuanto al chico, hay demasiada turbulencia en su alma, y esa chica ayuda a controlar esa turbulencia - menciona el joven Dios del Trueno.

En lo que Cassie y Raiden hablaban, Jaxx le daba un vaso de agua a Sonya mientras analizaban la situación.

\- ¿Extraño, no?, No estar al mando - pregunta Jaxx.

\- ¿Eso, es extraño? - responde Sonya con otra pregunta.

\- Eso, y tener hijas de nuestra edad.

\- Mírala, ¿Cómo es que tengo una hija, con él? - pregunta mirando a Johnny.

\- Hm, al menos no es actriz - bromea Jaxx.

**Con Shadow y Amy**

Ambos jóvenes estaban descansando y tomando algo de agua para calmarse, Shadow se echo algo de agua en el rostro para refrescarse un poco y mira a su compañera.

\- Otra época y otro mundo, eso fue lo que dijiste, ¿Cierto? - pregunta el chico albino.

\- Así es amo, detectar las diferentes anomalías no fue difícil, pero quienes la causan son el reto, solo detecto a quien ha alterado el tiempo, pero no quien alteró las dimensiones - explica la pelirrosa.

\- Eso explica porqué me siento tan cansado y mareado, un agujero de gusano nos trajo otra dimensión, y en esa dimensión un vórtice temporal nos trajo a otra época - dice el chico recostándose cansado.

\- Amo, debe descansar, las consecuencias de haber cruzado por dos vórtices diferentes y a la vez similares puede causarle daños fisiológicos en su cerebro y otras partes del cuerpo -

\- Estaré bien mientras descanse Amy, Eligos hace que mis heridas sanen casi al instante y lo sabes - dice el chico.

\- ¿Cree que esto sea una prueba de él? - pregunta la chica.

\- Es posible, pero tal vez me sirva para fortalecerme aun más, cuanto más fuerte sea mi voluntad será mejor, será mejor que descansemos - responde Shadow.

\- No ocupo descansar amo - comenta Amy mirándolo.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarte así, ven, recuéstate - el chico le hace un espacio a Amy quien solo acepta - Saldremos de esto juntos, como siempre - dice Shadow.

\- Siempre que este contigo amo - la chica sonríe y cierra sus ojos.

* * *

**Sub-Espacio.**

Tabuu observaba todas y cada una de las dimensiones que el había creado en el pasado, es increíble que Master y Crazy haya resguardado sus creaciones, casi y sentía agradecimiento hacia ellos, sin embargo, no quería esas susodichas creaciones sino algunas de las criaturas que habían en estas, le servirían mas adelante.

\- Shadowman, Yaldabaoth, Kronika, veo que ustedes comparten mi visión, me alegra ver que entre la imperfección hay criaturas que ven esta y desean eliminarla, tal vez no sean una causa perdida, tal vez sean útiles - Tabuu observa una dimensión - Master y Crazy te eligieron como su emisario, tal vez yo también deba tener uno - dice el ente buscando a algún guerrero elegido.

* * *

Ahora Tabuu buscará a su propio guerrero para enfrentarse a quien antes fueron sus hermanos, y ahora que descubrió que algunas de sus creaciones compartían el mismo pensar que él, decidió que tal vez sea buena idea dejarlos vivir por ahora.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, tal vez sea algo corto a los demás y no tan original, pero como expliqué, no pude predecir lo extenso que sería y que además quería incluir personajes de otro juego de peleas, por eso tuve que dividir el capitulo en dos pero no se trata de una "**Parte 1 y Parte 2**", solo diré que la continuación contará con Scorpion y Sub-Zero; ahora, la noticia.**

**En pocos días (**O depende cuanto me tarde en terminar**) subiré el primer capitulo 0.5 de AD, dije que haría estos capítulos no canónicos para dar un respiro de la historia y para no estar tan ausente, espero y les guste este Bonus, los diseños de Shadow y Amy ya deberían estar en mi Twitter e Instagram, para que vean más o menos cómo son, espero que al creador de estos dos OC les guste su diseño, bueno, es todo por ahora, ZarBalor, fuera.**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Bonus Chapter (**6.5**)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bounus Chapter**

**Capitulo 6.5: Shadow vs. Spawn.**

* * *

**Black Market Alley.**

En el callejón del mercado negro, dos figuras saltaban de techo en techo hasta que en el borde de un edificio saltaron al mismo tiempo cayendo hacia el suelo de pie y rápidamente ambos apuntaron sus armas, Shadow atrayendo a Amy hacia el.

\- ¿Lista Amy? - pregunta Shadow.

\- Siempre amo - contesta la pelirrosa.

En la torre de una enorme iglesia se notaba una figura sosteniéndose de la cruz de esta, un rayo ilumina momentáneamente mostrando a Spawn que salta desde ahí hacia el suelo generando una grieta en este.

\- La perra de Malevolgia - dice Shadow apuntando su arma.

\- La perra de Eligos - responde Spawn.

\- Presentaciones hechas, comencemos - dice el peliblanco quitando el seguro del gatillo.

**Round 1, ¡Fight!**

Amy se colocó detrás de Shadow mientras el chico corrió hacia el espectro comenzando a golpearlo, Spawn se cubrió de sus ataques con facilidad, hasta que Shadow salta dando una patada hacia abajo que el espectro no pudo evitar causando que se golpeara de cara contra el suelo rebotando, cosa que Shadow utilizó para golpear un poco más al espectro y justo antes de acabar y aprovechando que seguía en el aire lo toma del pie poniéndolo enfrente de él y Amy corriendo disparando sus dos pistolas M1911 vaciando ambos cartuchos, la chica se alejó y Shadow solo derribó a Spawn alejándose un poco.

El espectro se levantó y lanzó unas hachas que invocó de su capa, Shadow las esquivó pero Spawn se acercó rápidamente a él, lo tomó del rostro y lo estrelló contra el suelo, Shadow se levantó pero Spawn lo golpeó con fuerza hasta elevarlo en el aire, sacó una ametralladora y disparó en forma de arco dañando a Shadow, luego, antes de que cayera sacó dos ametralladoras más disparando a quemarropa dañando demasiado al chico, para finalmente dos ráfagas más lo alejaran un poco; de no ser por la regeneración de ambos habrían muerto hace mucho, pero eso no quería decir que no doliera, cada golpe, balazo, fractura y quemadura que recibía se sentían, no importaba cuanto lo regeneraban.

Shadow se levantó para atacar a Spawn pero el espectro se defendió, Shadow agarró al Infernal, pateó una de sus piernas haciendo que se apoye en una rodilla, luego invocó una espada clavándola sobre la pierna del espectro impidiendo que pueda moverse, le disparó un par de veces antes de crear un bate de baseball con algunos clavos atravesados.

\- ¡Sin excepciones! - al decir eso, Shadow golpea con fuerza la cabeza de Spawn alejándolo de él - ¡Recién estoy empezando! - comenta el chico.

Spawn se levanta y del suelo hace como que toma una cadena, invocando valga la redundancia, una cadena infernal, que hizo tropezar a Shadow, Spawn aprovechó para saltar y usó su capa para planear un poco y pateo a Shadow derribándolo, el peliblanco se levantó y se cubrió de los ataques de Spawn, saltó hacia atrás y empezó a patear a Spawn, dio una patada a la cabeza, le dio la espalda al espectro para alzar su pierna hacia atrás pegándole en la mandíbula, rápidamente se coloca para dar una patada giratoria y luego arquearse sacando 2 pistolas mientras Amy aparecía con las suyas y ambos disparan a quemarropa hacia Spawn haciendo que el espectro caiga al suelo.

**Shadow Wins**

Spawn simplemente empieza a levitar hasta ponerse de pie.

**Round 2, ¡Fight!**

Spawn invocó hachas infernales debajo de la tierra causando que Shadow fuera golpeado y lanzado hacia arriba, Spawn aprovechó para golpearlo antes de que llegue al suelo y finalmente lanzó poder contra Shadow haciendo que fuego infernal apareciera debajo del chico quemandolo por completo, Shadow cayó al suelo pero nuevamente, su regeneración lo ayudó. Spawn trató de dispararle nuevamente pero Shadow logró esquivar sus disparos, el chico desaparece y lo golpea por la espalda y continua atacando, al final Shadow toma al espectro, le da 2 rodillazos en el torso y uno mas en el rostro, llama a Amy quien se desliza barriendo a Spawn, Shadow lo atrapa y Amy da dos patadas en el aire alejando al espectro.

\- Esa es mi Amy - contesta Shadow riendo.

Shadow ataca a Spawn pero el espectro se cubre, toma el brazo de Sadow y le da un fuerte cabezazo atarantando al chico, lo golpea y aparece de tras de el jalando una cadena que metió dentro de Shadow cuando lo golpeó, Shadow se levanta e invoca un rifle disparando a Spawn que se cubre con su capa una de sus cadenas aparece detrás de el clavandose en Shadow, Spawn se vuelve completamente invisible y le dobla el cuello a Sadow arrojandolo un poco lejos, Shadow se recupera y se truena el cuello para prepararse nuevamente a pelear.

Shadow apareció justo encima de Spawn para golpearlo en la cabeza, seguido de esto lo pateó en el abdomen y finalmente dio un giro hacia atras pateando la mandíbula del Infernal; Spawn se levanta, salta y vuelve a planear con su capa cayendo detrás de Shadow, tomó al chico, invocó una espada y la clavó en Shadow, luego invocó otra y volvió a clavarla en el chico, finalmente invocó una hacha y golpeo con fuerza a Shadow, este se levantó golpeó a Spawn un par de veces y antes de que este pudiera cubrirse escupió una bola de fuego, justo cuando saltó para patear a Spawn este generó 3 pequeñas explosiones alejando al chico, se elevó y con su capa materializó varias armas de fuego que dispararon a quemarropa, luego con su magia invocó dos brazos esqueléticos grandes para apresar a Shadow contra el suelo, luego movió sus manos para que los brazos rasgaran a Shadow, finalmente Spawn toma al chico del rostro, lo eleva y lo azota con fuerza contra el pavimento.

**Spawn Wins**

Shadow se levanta tomando un refresco de quien sabe donde.

**Final Round, ¡Fight!**

Ambos guerreros corrieron hacia si mismos empezando a golpearse, Spawn esquivó algunos balazos de Shadow, sostuvo su brazo y lo azotó contra el suelo, Shadow se levanto y volvió a golpear al espectro, en un momento lo pateó dos veces, se colocó detrás de el sosteniendo sus brazos mientras Amy aparecía y metía una pistola en la boca del espectro (**Atravesando su mascara en el proceso**) Y disparó causándole mucho dolor a Spawn, seguido de eso, Shadow levantó a Spawn sobre sus hombros para que Amy salte y le aplaste la cabeza con sus pies.

Shadow sacó una pistola y disparó contra Spawn que se cubrió con su capa, seguido de eso golpea a Shadow hasta que un golpe impacta la cabeza del chico haciéndolo rebotar para seguir golpeándolo usando sus cadenas y finalmente volver a incinerarlo pero esta vez con mas fuerza que antes. Shadow cayó al suelo debilitado, Sapwn saltó hacia el pero el chico usó sus dos brazos para golpearlo en la cabeza estrellándolo contra el suelo, no perdió tiempo y pisó a Spawn, Amy saltó por encima de ambos pegando un pequeño explosivo al espectro y detonándolo, Spawn rebotó nuevamente y Sahdow consiguió golpearlo un poco más, antes de que tocará el suelo Shadow sacó una espada y dio un tajo a Spawn, Amy corrió y le hizo un Stunner haciendo que rebote de nuevo, Amy estiró su mano e una especie de campo eléctrico, en ese momento, Shadow disparó hacia Spawn y daba varios tajos mientras Amy generaba más electricidad dañando al espectro, al final ambos tomaron una espada y Shadow dio una estocada atravesando a Spawn mientras Amy dio un tajo horizontal alejando al espectro.

**¡Finish Him!**

Spawn apenas estaba consciente, se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, Shadow recargó una pistola y disparó directo a la cabeza de Spawn.

\- Amy, activa el programa "Fuegos Artificiales" - dijo el chico.

\- Claro Amo - la chica aparece una pantalla holográfica y la bala dentro de Spawn empezó a parpadear, después de un momento la cabeza del infernal explotó liberando varios fuegos artificiales bajo la sorprendida mirada de Amy.

\- ¿Que te parecen tus primeros fuegos artificiales Amy? - pregunta el chico.

\- Son hermosos Amo, gracias - contesta la chica sonriendo mientras miraban los fuegos artificiales.

**Fatality**

**Shadow Wins**

* * *

**Y así termina el primer capitulo 0.5, espero que haya sido entretenido y lo hayan disfrutado, no tengo mucho que decir excepto que los leeré en la próxima, ZarBalor, fuera.**

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo: El Primer Smasher.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Armaggedon Dimensional**

* * *

**Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches, ZarBalor reportándose con otro capitulo de Armaggedon Dimensional. Lo siento mucho, no tengo excusa para ausentarme por tanto tiempo, tuve algunos problemas en cómo escribir este capítulo, y pueden molestarse más porque mientras en eso, me llegaron muchas otras ideas para el Fic de Boku no Hero que tengo, y es que la diferencia está en que los capítulos de AD los escribo directamente en Fanfiction, mientras que los de Boku no Hero los escribo en Word y mi amigo **_Black Knight Zero_** funciona como mi Beta Reader, que hablando de, les recomiendo su fic, pero ese será en la sección de noticias de mi fic. Agradezco a quienes sigan apoyando esta y mis otras historias, lo aprecio mucho, ahora, sin más preámbulo, empecemos con el capítulo. **

**Twitter: **ZarBalor

**Instagram: **zarbalor

**Última Actualización: 28 de Abril.**

**Tiempo Transcurrido: 2 meses y 11 días (72 días).**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**El Primer Smasher****.**

* * *

**Reino Champiñón.**

El Reino Champiñón suele gozar de mucha paz la mayoría del tiempo, después de la Gran Guerra Dimensional, Bowser no había asomado su cabeza en un largo tiempo después de la guerra, por lo que Mario y la Princesa Peach habían tomado unas merecidas vacaciones a la paradisíaca Isla Delfino, bueno, el hermano del fontanero tenía sus propios asuntos, así que no decidió participar.

Sus vacaciones fueron bastante curiosas. En primera, la zona de aterrizaje estaba completamente llena de una extraña especie de pintura, luego, unos oficiales arrestaron a Mario involucrandolo en una serie de crímenes por toda la Isla, se dieron cuenta que era un impostor que había optado la imagen del fontanero para incriminarlo.

Mario tuvo que pasar por muchos sitios para buscar la manera de limpiar su nombre, después de varias misiones, Mario descubrió que quien había manchado su nombre era Bowser Jr. El único hijo de Bowser, quien había secuestrado a Peach y la llevó a una Isla llena de juegos mecánicos y afirmaba que la rubia era su madre.

Mario luchó contra una enorme máquina similar a Bowser que lanzaba misiles teledirigidos, pero logró derrotarlo finalmente gracias al dispositivo F.L.U.D.D. Después de perseguir por toda la Isla a Bowser Jr. entró a una cueva que lo llevó a un vacío donde flotando había una enorme piscina llena de un liquido verdoso sin saber a ciencia cierta si era agua, ahí se encontraban Bowser, su hijo Jr y Peach, quien estaba montando un pato de hule.

\- ¿Qué tal está el agua, Jr? - pregunta el tirano.

\- Muy buena papá - responde el niño - Vamos, entra mamá Peach - invita el niño a la princesa quien solo mira incomoda la enorme piscina.

\- Emm, no gracias - responde la rubia. En ese momento, Mario aparece parándose en el borde de la piscina - ¡Mario! - dice la princesa contenta.

\- ¿Tú otra vez?, ¿Alguna vez te rindes? - pregunta Jr. molesto por la inesperada visita.

\- Mario - habla Bowser - ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mis vacaciones familiares? - ruge el villano.

\- Eso es mentira y lo sabes - responde Mario apuntándole al villano - Acabaré con esta locura y recuperaré el sol restante para la Isla - dice el fontanero señalando al pequeño sol dorado que había dentro del agua.

\- Inténtalo, si puedes - gruñe Bowser empezando a escupir fuego por su boca.

El fontanero esquivaba las llamaradas de Bowser mientras que Jr. usaba un extraño vehículo acuático por donde disparaba torpedos teledirigidos, Mario usaba a F.L.U.D.D. en modo cohete para elevarse a una gran altura y hacer un bombazo hacia los soportes de la enorme piscina para desestabilizarla. No era sencillo porque los ataques de Bowser no se detenían, y los torpedos de Jr. eran sumamente molestos. Mario consiguió destruir 4 de los 5 soportes, estaba a punto de usar a F.L.U.D.D. para terminar con ese soporte, pero Bowser expulsó una llamarada de fuego que hirió gravemente a Mario.

\- ¡Mario! - grita Peach al ver a su héroe herido.

Mario trataba de usar sus últimas energías para esquivar los torpedos de Jr. pero su velocidad disminuyó, algunos de esos torpedos le impactaban y el ataque no tenía descanso, Bowser aprovechó la oportunidad y envió una gran llamarada hacia el fontanero.

\- ¡ALTO! - dijo una voz deteniendo el ataque haciendo que el fuego se desviara a los lados sin herir a Mario.

Rex apareció de la nada deteniendo el ataque con seriedad mientras sus compañeros aparecían de uno en uno. Bowser no comprendía que pasaba. Primero, Mario interrumpe sus vacaciones y ahora, aparecen varios tipos raros en su piscina.

\- Tienen que detener esto - dice Rex serio ayudando a Mario.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunta Bowser.

\- Mario, número 1, Princesa Peach, número 13, Bowser, número 14, Bowser Jr., número 58; necesitamos su ayuda - dice Rex mirándolos a todos.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - pregunta Mario confundido.

\- Esta agua se ve deliciosa - dice Lucy tocando la extraña agua verdosa.

\- Oigan, ¿Qué es esto? - pregunta Shiro señalando uno de los soportes - Parece que tiene un blanco - el albino dispara un rayo de destrucción desestabilizando la piscina.

\- Ay no puede ser - se queja Rex antes de que la piscina se volteé y todos caigan del cielo.

En plena caída libre Rex regañó a Shiro por lo que hizo.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - dice Rex cayendo.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres una marmota?!, ¡¿Para qué?! - pregunta Shiro ya que no lograba escuchar bien.

\- ¡No imbécil! - lo regaña ahora su hermana - ¡Que eres un pendejo!

\- ¡¿Y tú para que quieres un conejo?! - pregunta Shiro a su hermana.

\- ¡Olvídalo!, ¡Este idiota no escucha nada! - grita Cia.

\- ¡¿Que trajiste ensalada?!, ¡Comparte! - dice Shiro.

Finalmente todos cayeron en el mar, por fortuna, cerca de la Isla Delfino; así que pudieron llegar sin problemas a las pequeñas islas de los alrededores, una vez en tierra firme, Mario y Peach observaban a los viajeros.

\- Mario, ¿Quiénes son ellos? - pregunta la princesa rubia.

\- Ellos, son personas con las que me topé en un extraño viaje, pero - el fontanero observa a Rex - Creí que habías muerto - dice Mario.

\- Larga historia, pero te haré el cuento corto, necesitamos tu ayuda, un gran mal se avecina, y necesito toda la ayuda posible, eres el primero de una larga lista de seres de otros mundos - comenta Rex serio.

\- Antes me mencionaste con un número - dice Mario.

\- Así es como me mandaron buscarte, el el primero de todos, el Primer Smasher - comenta Rex.

\- ¿Smasher? - pregunta Mario confundido.

\- Guerreros Dimensionales, eres uno de los pioneros de esta larga linea de combatientes. Un Smasher - menciona Rex mirando al fontanero.

Seguido de eso, Rex saca su espada la cual emana un leve destello dorado, apunta al fontanero y una aura rojiza envuelve al mencionado, después de unos segundos, Mario abre los ojos, los cuales por un momento mostraban un circulo cruzado, y volvió a la normalidad, excepto que ahora, en el dorso de su mano tenía un símbolo, era un champiñón muy característico de su hogar.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunta Mario.

\- Simplemente hice que despertaras tu espíritu, para que estés preparado para la Guerra que se avecina - menciona Rex sonriendo. Mario observó sus manos, luego empezó a dar algunos golpes, patadas, saltó y pateó al mismo tiempo haciendo una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire, y luego, después de hacer algunos golpes estiró su mano y de su palma salió una pequeña explosión que sorprendió al bigotón, normalmente sus poderes de fuego se activan con una Flor de Fuego, esto lo sorprendió.

\- ¿Q-qué acaba de pasar? - pregunta confundido el fontanero.

\- Tu potencial liberado, ahora, majestad - Rex observa a la princesa.

\- N-no no, yo, no soy útil en ese aspecto, yo no sé luchar - dice la princesa preocupada.

\- Que raro, quienes me mandaron dijeron que usted tiene un potencial enorme, faltaría comprobarlo - Rex manda el aura de su espada que rodea a la princesa, al igual que Mario, la princesa abrió sus ojos revelando el mismo símbolo circular, y en su mano apareció el símbolo del champiñón.

Peach dio un par de golpes, saltó y con su vestido flotó un poco dando algunas patadas para después, tomar su corona y dar un golpe al aire y finalmente sacar un satén de quien sabe dónde para dar un bateo al aire. Ni la Princesa se creía lo que acababa de hacer, siempre había sido alguien pacifica, lo que constantemente la volvía los blancos de secuestros por parte de Bowser y sus esbirros. Simplemente no lo creía.

\- ¿Q-qué me pasó? - pregunta la rubia sorprendida.

\- Su potencial, majestad - responde Rex.

\- Emm, Rex - habla Zelda - ¿Por qué no pasó esto con nosotros? - pregunta la princesa.

\- Bueno, a decir verdad es porque no hemos encontrado la versión correcta de ustedes - responde Rex.

\- ¿Versión correcta? - pregunta Link.

\- Si, en el multiverso hay diferentes versiones de nosotros, por desgracia, las versiones de ustedes que pertenecen a los Smashers son de otra época, de otro Hyrule de otra Dimensión - comenta el peliazul.

\- Estoy tan confundida - dice Cia.

\- Es fácil morena - habla Shiro - Significa que en el basto multiverso existen versiones infinitas de nosotros, si lo que dice el peliazl es cierto, significa que no solo tenemos que encontrar a esos supuestos Smashers, sino también a las versiones correctas de estos - explica el peliblanco.

\- Lo que dijo es verdad, existen infinitas versiones de nosotros en el multiverso, algunas buenas, otras malas -. dice Rex - Ya conseguimos al Número 1 y número 13, Bowser y Bowser Jr también son Smashers, por cierto, ¿Dónde están? - pregunta Rex mirando a todos lados.

\- ¿Ellos dos? - pregunta Mario confundido.

\- Por loco que parezca, sí, ellos 2 también tienen el potencial de ser la mejor versión de si mismo, sí, son villanos, pero en tiempos de crisis, se necesita TODA la ayuda posible - contesta Rex.

**En otro lugar.**

Bowser y su hijo, Jr. estaban sentados en los restos de su piscina, observando cómo la Isla Delfino brillaba como nunca al tener sus soles de regreso, el tirano observa a su hijo algo incomodo dispuesto a decir la verdad.

\- Jr. hay algo, difícil de decirte sobre la Princesa Peach - dice Bowser.

\- Ya lo sé, ella realmente no es mi mamá - dice el pequeño sorprendiendo a su padre - Algún día, cuando sea más grande - el niño voltea a ver a Bowser - Quiero luchar contra Mario de nuevo - dice convencido.

\- Ese es mi niño. Bien dicho hijo. El linaje Koopaling es más fuerte que antes, pero por ahora, solo descansemos un poco - dice Bowser recostándose un poco, había sido un día largo.

**Volviendo con Rex.**

Todos estaban sentados en una de las zonas de la Plaza Delfino luego de que todo el desastre pasara, Rex se encargó de explicarle a Mario y Peach sobre la situación actual, sobre Tabuu y el peligro que corren todas las dimensiones si no es detenido. Al inicio Mario no estaba seguro, sonaba a una misión extremadamente peligrosa, involucrar a la princesa tampoco le agradaba, pero Rex insistió en que ella era necesaria. Mientras el peliazul hablaba con el fontanero, Shiro y Lucy veían la Isla curiosos.

\- Ay, me encantaría usar mi bikini aquí, podría tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones en este lugar - dice Lucy estirándose.

\- ¿Merecidas?, ¿De qué? - pregunta su hermano.

\- Obviamente de ti, es muy cansado soportarte - dice la chica.

\- ¿Perdón? - pregunta Siro ofendido.

\- Perdonado - contesta la chica sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo que descansar de mí?, hasta donde yo sé, yo soy el que te cuida a ti - responde Shiro mirando a su hermana.

\- Por favor, todos sabemos que yo me merezco un momento de relajación sin tener que soportar tus jueguitos - dice Lucy mirando un puesto de frutas.

\- Ah, ¿Enserio? - responde el albino retando a su hermana.

\- Enserio, eres un bomba de tiempo, estallarás en cualquier momento - dice la chica, Shiro aplastó una sandía con su mano de la rabia.

\- ¿Puedes repetir eso?, no te escuche por el sonido de la fruta rompiéndose - comenta el chico serio.

\- ¡Literalmente acabas de probar mi punto! - contesta Lucy señalando la sandía.

Los hermanos seguían discutiendo mientras ignoraban que poco a poco, el cielo empezaba a tornarse rojo. Rex sabía que era una mala señal, del cielo empezaron a caer partículas moradas como si fuera lluvia, estas empezaron a amontonarse hasta tomar la forma de extraños seres de piel gris oscura, ojos rojos y con ropas verdes. De las oscuras nubes cayó un extraño dispositivo esférico justo en el puesto de frutas donde estaban los hermanos, eso los hizo volver a la realidad, más de esos seres grises empezaron a aparecer por toda la Isla.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunta Mario confundido.

\- Empezó a mover sus piezas - responde Rex serio - Estén listos para el combate - todos obedecieron, Mario y Peach también.

Las extrañas criaturas corrieron hacia los viajeros para atacarlos pero estos los detuvieron rápidamente, Link usaba su espada, notó que cuando recibían un ataque letal, estos literalmente explotaban, como si fueran solo energía, eso le dio mas confianza par atacar sin problemas. El Hyliano atacó a varios enemigos con sus tajos y también usando su escudo, en un momento, varios enemigos lo rodearon y saltaron hacia el, pero Link giró sobre su eje alejando a algunos enemigos y estallándola otros, seguido de eso corre hacia un estante de frutas y saca su arco y flechas empezando a disparar a la distancia, patea el estante tirándolo para crear una barricada, coloca una bomba y se aleja. La Bomba estalló y por la fuerza de este, impulso el estante a gran velocidad arrollando a algunos enemigos.

Zelda esquivaba a sus enemigos y utilizaba su florete, pero la princesa también usaba magia para defenderse, dio algunos saltos y usó su florete para dar varios tajos a sus enemigos para después sacar su arco de luz, y dispara haciendo una explosión de luz alejando a sus enemigos. De repente, empezaron a parecer más enemigos, una especie de nubes con algunas antenas que desprendían rayos eléctricos. Zelda saca de repente una pequeña varilla de metal, más enemigos rodean a la princesa quien los esquiva sin problemas y empieza a ondear la varilla como si dirigiera una orquesta, notas musicales aparecían y funcionaban como ataques que la princesa enviaba, finalmente vuelve a sacar su florete mientras una energía dorada la rodea, corre hacia los enemigos y da una fuerte estocada que genera una explosión de fuego, que desde dentro es expandida por un torrente de aire, la princesa salta y se envuelve en un cristal azul que termina por destruir y lanzar los cristales contra sus enemigos.

**Isla cercana a la Plaza Delfino.**

Bowser y su hijo Jr. observaban sumamente extrañados lo que estaba sucediendo, su descanso fue interrumpida por unas misteriosas nubes rojas, tanto padre como hijo estaban muy confundidos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando papá? - pregunta Jr.

\- No tengo idea Jr. pero creo que será mejor no involucrarnos - al decir eso, una extrañas especies de aves blancas con un pico como de lanza, sobrevolaron a ambos villanos y tomaron a Jr. - ¡Jr No! - grita Bowser viendo como esas aves se llevan a su hijo.

**Volviendo a la Isla.**

Empezaron a aparecer varias versiones de esos seres simples, unos de fuego, otros hechos enteramente de metal, algunos con armas como espadas y lanza-cohetes, Mario empezó a tener problemas, los enemigos empezaron a juntarse mas y más, luego, uno mas grande que los anteriores apareció y pateó al fontanero contra un edificio.

Lana y Cia encerraron al enorme enemigo en uno de los cubos de lanza solo para que después Cia abriera un pequeño porta dentro de este y generara una gran explosión dentro de ese cubo. No les dio tiempo de celebrar porque aparecieron esas extrañas aves en parvada, giraron en el aire y cayeron en picada hacia las hechiceras, pero fueron salvadas por los disparo de Shiro.

\- Me deben una - dice el albino disparando sus escopetas a diestra y siniestra.

Su hermana mueve un poco sus manos creando unas dagas de luz rosada y las arroja hacia el centro de la parvada, la chica chasquea los dedos y todas las agujas liberaron una enorme llamarada de fuego destruyendo a las aves.

\- Esas aves están bien feas - dice la albina.

\- ¡JR.! - se escucha un potente rugido, al voltear ven a Bowser corriendo con una mirada determinada en sus ojos.

Shiro y Lu se pusieron en combate pero Bowser simplemente los saltó ignorándolos por completo y siguiendo su camino.

\- Esa cosa... ¿Nos ignoró? - pregunta Lucy confundida.

\- Nosotros no eramos su objetivo - responde Shiro.

Rex eliminó a varios enemigos cuando ve que la nave se estaba alejando, iba a detenerla pero escucha temblar el suelo, gira su cabeza mirando a Bowser correr con desespero.

\- ¡JR.! - el villano da un salto llegando a una torre tratando de alcanzar a unas de las aves que se llevaron a su hijo, pero fue inútil, las aves ya se habían alejado de la Isla, Bowser cayó al agua sintiéndose impotente.

Shiro y Lucy habían destruido a los últimos enemigos que quedaban, pero luego vieron a dos robots raro acercarse a la enorme esfera metálica para incrustar sus brazos en esta, se escuchó un click y luego, ambos robots abren la esfera revelando un contador con una extraña sustancia morada/negra en él, Siro la reconoció de inmediato.

\- Esto debe ser un chiste - dice Shiro sin creerlo.

\- Es una bomba - comenta su hermana.

\- Hay que avisarle a los demás - Shiro corre hacia donde estaban sus aliados.

Bowser se sentía patético, falló como tirano, y ahora también falló como padre, debajo del agua se metió dentro de su caparazón derrotado, pero luego sintió como la corriente del agua se movía, poco a poco sintió que era dejado en el suelo y al abrir los ojos dentro de su caparazón, vio una botas blancas, sacó su cabeza topándose con Rex, quien fue quien lo sacó de ahí con su Hidroquinesis. Luego vio como más gente se reunía, entre ellos Mario y Peach.

\- ¿Vienen a burlarse? - pregunta Bowser serio.

\- No - responde Rex a secas.

\- Debiste caer en una Isla algo cercana, ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido a la Plaza? - pregunta Zelda.

\- Soy parte tortuga, obviamente llegué nadando - responde de mala gana.

\- ¿Porqué? - pregunta Rex.

\- No tengo porqué darte explicaciones estúpido humano - responde el Rey de los Koopas.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió Bowser? - pregunta Peach, leyendo muy bien la mirada de los demás.

\- No les incumbe, a ninguno de ustedes - Bowser se levanta molesto, pero Rex habló.

\- Gritaste "Jr." cuando saltaste hacia una de esas extrañas aves, Jr. es ese pequeño que estaba en la piscina contigo, ¿No es verdad? - Bowser desvía la mirada.

\- No me digas que - Peach se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- Esas cosas se llevaron a mi hijo, ¿Ok?, esas cosas se llevaron a mi Jr. - responde Bowser confesando.

\- Bowser Jr., número 58, él sabe lo que son, ese bastardo - Rex se detiene a pensar un poco - Esta evitando que los juntemos.

\- ¿Juntar? - pregunta Bowser.

\- Bowser, número 14, ocupamos tu-

\- ¡HEY! - esa era la voz de Shiro, quien llegó corriendo con su hermana - Tenemos que irnos.

\- ¿Porqué? - pregunta Link.

\- Hay una bomba, y según el contador, tenemos 5 minutos máximo - responde Lucy.

\- Tenemos que evacuar a los civiles - dice Zelda.

\- Claro, en 5 minutos vaciaremos toda la puta isla, que lista que sos, princesa - comenta Shiro con sarcasmo.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos simplemente abandonarlos - dice Rex serio.

\- Escucha señor Guardián. tenemos menos de 5 minutos para vaciar una isla ENTERA, es físicamente imposible, a menos que nuestro recorrido haya sido por nada, Nos iremos de esta puta isla - comenta Shiro dejando a Rex con un muy buen punto. Pero su moral no lo dejaba hacer eso. No esperó mas porque Shiro lo golpeo en el rostro - Reacciona estúpido, ¡Tenemos que irnos! - grita Shiro.

\- Esta bien - contesta Rex.

\- No puedes hablar enserio - dice Cia.

\- No podemos abandonar a esta gente - completa Zelda pero Lucy interviene.

\- Escuchen, según él, tenemos la misión de conseguir a los mejores guerreros de los universos, no podremos hacerlo si morimos en esta puta isla - regaña Lucy seria - Y cada segundo que perdemos en esta estúpida discusión acorta nuestras posibilidades de escapar.

Los viajeros pensaron seriamente todo, se acababa el tiempo y la gente de la Isla se veía asustada. Rex decide sacar su espada y esta emite un leve brillo dorado. Rex da un tajo y un portal se abre.

\- Vámonos - dice el peliazul.

\- Rex - dice Lana preocupada, pero vio la mirada del chico, no quería hacer esto, pero no había otra opción.

\- ¡Escuchen miserables!, ¡Naden lo más rápido que puedan fuera de esta Isla!, ¡AHORA! - grita Shiro obligando a la gente a obedecerlo a una enorme velocidad. Los habitantes corrían hacia el mar desesperados.

\- Esto...

**Tic.**

Una enorme esfera oscura empezó a crecer de manera exponencial y se acercaba a los viajeros, Rex y los demás entraron al portal, pero el peliazul tomó a Bowser y se lo llevó con ellos, antes de que el portal se cerrara, Rex logró ver como esa enorme esfera negra absorbía todo a su paso, incluyendo a algunos desafortunados habitantes de la Isla. El peliazul solo gruño impotente ante la escena.

* * *

**Lugar Desconocido.**

En una enorme pradera, un portal dorado se abrió dejando que los viajeros aterrizaran con relativa calma en el. Rex cerró el portal y observó a su alrededor, luego miró a sus acompañantes.

\- Parece que tenemos un momento de respiro - dice Rex suspirando, luego ve a Bowser.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunta el Rey de los Koopas serio.

\- Tu ayuda - responde Rex.

\- ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?, ustedes arruinaron mis vacaciones con mi hijo - comenta Bowser.

\- No es el momento de dejarse llevar por viejas enemistades, un ser sumamente poderoso amenaza absolutamente toda la vida de los multi-versos, y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible - explica Rex.

\- Debes estar demente si crees que pelearé a lado de ese idiota - dice señalando a Mario.

\- Estoy muy demente por dejar que esos dos estén en el equipo - responde Rex señalando a Shiro y a Lu, esta última saludando alegre - Pero, eres uno de los elegidos - comenta Rex.

\- ¿Elegidos? - pregunta Bowser.

\- El Smasher número 14, Bowser, Rey de los Koopas. Eres un formidable guerrero con una extraordinaria fuerza, ayúdanos, y nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperar a tu hijo - menciona Rex apuntando su espada al Rey Koopa.

Bowser solo suspiro y asiente, Rex sonríe debajo de su máscara y nuevamente, una aura rojiza y azul rodea a Bowser haciendo que en sus ojos aparezca el mismo símbolo de antes. Bowser rugió, salta y da un zarpazo al aire, luego otro arriba de él; lanza fuego, da dos golpes, se oculta en su caparazón girando sobre su propio eje y finalmente da un salto para caer directo de sentón provocando un pequeño temblor. Bowser miró sus manos confundido y luego ve a Rex quien solo sonríe.

\- Bienvenido Smasher número 14, Bowser - dice el peliazul tranquilo.

\- ¿Smasher? - pregunta el villano confundido.

\- No hay tiempo, hay que seguir, no sé en dónde estamos exactamente, así que será mejor buscar un lugar seguro - dice el peliazul caminando con sus aliados.

* * *

**Centro de Entrenamiento, Clan Máaxo´ob-Paal.**

Paige se encontraba en la sede de su clan, había llegado hace unos días con Ganondorf para informar al Gran Maestro de la alianza con el Rey de las Gerudos. Fue fácilmente aceptado y se le concedió equipo y recursos para continuar su viaje, debían seguir buscando más aliados para derrotar a Lana y sus amigos.

La pelinegra entrenaba en uno de lo campos de entrenamiento mientras Ganon afilaba sus espadas, el Gerudo observaba el poder de su compañera, era estúpido traicionarla, el poder que provenía de ella era muy raro e inestable en otro cuerpo que no fuera el de ella, le causaba curiosidad, quería saber más de ese extraño poder, ¿Cómo era posible abrir portales a otras dimensiones?, era simplemente intrigante, lo único que el podía acercarse era a abrir pequeño portales en el tiempo, truco que ya había usado antes en su dimensión.

Paige golpeaba con furia el muñeco de madera de entrenamiento, pensando que era Rex, sus golpes variaban, creando un látigo eléctrico para después hacer muros de aire y aplastar al pobre muñeco. No sentía nada más que odio en su ser, no podría estar en paz hasta borrar hasta el último recuerdo de su hermano. Cuando estaba a punto de dar un último ataque, un portal se abre justo frente a ellos, era diferente a los suyos, este era completamente negro con la orilla púrpura, del portal sale un ser extraño con túnica verde, no se veía su rostro y solo se notaban dos ojos amarillos brillantes, Paige se puso en guardia al igual que Ganon pero el extraño ser habló.

\- La violencia no es necesaria - dice el extraño viajero.

\- ¿Qué rayos eres tú? - pregunta Paige en guardia.

\- Mi nombre no es importante, tengo un mensaje especial para usted, Paige Benkward - contesta la extraña entidad.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - pregunta la chica.

\- Mi amo quiere hablar con usted, es urgente - responde el ser ojiamarillo.

\- ¿Si es tan urgente porqué no vino el mismo? - pregunta la chica sin bajar la guardia.

\- Mi amo no puede abandonar el Sub-Espacio, es por eso que yo, soy su leal mensajero, solo le diré, que mi amo puede ayudarla - responde el ser de túnica verde.

La pelinegra observaba confundida a su aliado, el cual estaba serio y no tan confiado de ese extraño ser, pero, nuevamente la compañera de Paige habló.

\- _Acepta_ \- dice Niza.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta Paige.

\- Créeme, nos convendrá mucho, siento una energía exorbitantemente poderosa, lo que sea que mandó a esa cosa es alguien extraordinariamente poderoso - comenta la extraña voz.

\- De acuerdo, vamos Ganon - dice la ojiamarilla.

\- ¿Estás segura? - pregunta serio el Gerudo.

\- No, pero tengo una corazonada - comenta la chica entrando al portal junto a su aliado.

* * *

**Sub-Espacio.**

Todo era oscuro, el suelo parecía un cristal multicolor extraño, Paige y Ganon notaron que el ser de túnica verde desapareció por completo. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, un temblor ocurrió, del oscuro cielo bajó la figura de Tabuu, con sus alas expandidas en toda su magnitud, el ente azulado se acercó a los viajeros que notarón la exagerada altura de ese ser, Gaondorf era más alto que Paige por mucho, pero el solo ojo de Tabuu le triplicaba la altura al Rey de las Gerudo.

\- Paige Benkward, Ganondorf, bienvenidos a mi universo - saluda Tabuu sin abrir la boca.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Qué eres tú? - pregunta Paige.

\- Mi nombre, pequeña niña, es Tabuu, creador de dimensiones, yo, soy el creador de tu dimensión - habla Tabuu sorprendiendo a Paige.

\- ¿Mi Dimensión?, ¿Creador? -

\- Así es, finalmente soy libre de volver a mis legitimas creaciones, y te he elegido a ti, Paige Benkward, para ser mi emisaria - contesta el ser azul.

\- ¿Qué gano yo con todo esto? - pregunta Paige.

\- Simple, venganza. Tu hermano, Rex Benkward, está vivo - esa noticia hizo que tanto ella como Ganon abrieran los ojos.

\- Imposible, el murió - dice Ganon serio.

\- En parte, sí, pero mis viejos enemigos, Master y Crazy, lo resucitaron, él es su emisario - explica Tabuu.

\- Él está vivo - dice Paige aun en shock - Significa, que tengo una oportunidad de matarlo - responde la chica.

\- Efectivamente, ahora, Paige, ¿Aceptarás el puesto que te estoy ofreciendo? - pregunta Tabuu extendiendo su mano.

Ganondorf observa a la chica serio, era una gran oportunidad, si esa cosa realmente era un creador de dimensiones, un ente omnipresente, la balanza esta a su favor.

\- Acepto - contesta Paige sonriendo con malicia.

\- _Esta niña poco a poco pierde la cordura, su sed de venganza está nublando su juicio lentamente, que decepción, pero así será más fácil de manipular_ \- piensa Tabuu observando a la ojiamarilla - Tu ira y resentimiento me son útiles niña, como mi emisaria, debes dar caza a unos seres de otras dimensiones - dice el ser.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta Paige - ¿No puedes llevarme con mi hermano para matarlo de una vez y asunto arreglado? - pregunta la chica.

\- No es tan sencillo, él está buscando por las dimensiones a varios seres que pueden ser un estorbo en tu camino, si los eliminas, entonces el ya no tendrá ningún aliado, y por ende, su fuerza se verá afectada - todo lo que decía Tabuu tenía mucho sentido para Paige.

\- Entiendo, asesinaré a esos guerreros - comenta Paige convencida.

\- Buscas aliados, yo les daré un ejercito - eso último hizo que Ganondorf sonriera levemente - Tú - Tabuu mira a Gannon - No eres la versión que él busca, pero eso es bueno, significa que podrá asesinarlos más fácilmente - dice Tabuu.

\- Tengo una idea - habla Ganon - ¿Porqué solo matarlos, cuando puedes hacer que se unan a ti? - propone el Rey de las Gerudos sonriendo.

\- Eso, puede funcionar - dice Paige - Si hacemos que esos guerreros se vuelvan contra de mi hermano, será mucho mejor - explica Paige.

\- Son listos, eso me agrada, mi ejército los ayudara, Paige Benkward, eres mi emisaria, Rey Ganondorf, serás el comandante de mi ejército - eso hace sonreír al villano.

\- Con mucho placer - contesta el villano.

\- Ahora vayan, mis guerreros, y destruyan a sus enemigos - ordena Tabuu chasqueando los dedos y teletransportando a Paige junto con Ganon a una de las Dimensiones más únicas del multi-verso.

* * *

**Volviendo con Rex.**

No tenían mucho tiempo caminando, y el ambiente de ese lugar era agradable, Rex pensaba en lo que sucedió en la Isla Delfino, sabía que la guerra arrastraría gente inocente, pero quería evitar todo eso, tenía que hablar con Master y Crazy.

\- Ya caminamos mucho - se queja Lucy.

\- Estar mojados no ayuda, tengo hambre - dice Shiro.

\- Ellos tienen razón Rex, necesitamos parar - menciona Zelda algo cansada.

\- Esta bien, busquemos un lugar con sombra para descansar unos momentos - accede el peliazul.

Después de encontrar una zona boscosa lograron sentarse y acostarse un momento para recupera energías, se sentía la tensión de Mario y Peach al estar en el mismo equipo que con Bowser, pero el tirano no los había volteado a ver en todo el recorrido, siempre se mantenía atrás, con la cabeza baja y con una mirada seria en su rostro, no hablaba, ni siquiera hacía el intento de socializar con los demás, la perdida de su hijo lo afectó más de lo que pudieron imaginar.

Descansaron un poco, por fortuna, Link guardó provisiones en su bolso, nadie entendía como una simple bolsa guardaba tantas cosas dentro, bueno, los Hylianos si sabían. Rex se encargó de hacer una fogata mientras Lana y Cia traían algo para poner la comida, Shiro solo estaba en una rama de árbol acostado y su hermana observaba curiosa cómo Rex y los demás hacían la comida.

**Más tarde en la noche.**

La noche había caido, por lo que decidieron acampar, Bowser se metió dentro de su caparazón sin decir una palabra, Mario y Peach se acostaron cerca de un árbol y los Hylianos seguían despiertos, junto a los demonios.

\- Oigan, ¿Qué tal si hablamos de nosotros? - sugiere Lucy sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Cia.

\- Para conocernos mejor, ya saben, somos aliados y eso - dice Lucy.

\- Temporales - añade Shiro

\- Temporales - repite la albina.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea - dice Link serio - No sabemos qué es lo que harán ustedes una vez todo esto pase.

\- Probablemente seguiremos exiliados de nuestro mundo - contesta Lucy bufando.

\- Oye niño - habla Shiro mirando a Rex - ¿Qué es exactamente eso de los Smashers?, ¿Y porqué nosotros no somos unos? - pregunta el albino

\- Honestamente yo también tengo curiosidad - contesta Lana.

\- Nosotros solo somos seres que viven en distintas realidades, pero los Smashers son algo más, ellos son algunas de las criaturas con menos versiones suyas en el multiverso. Los hace diferentes de nosotros, Master y Crazy los eligieron por una simple razón. Unir a las dimensiones una con otra, que haya compañerismo, hermandad y sobre todo, paz entre las dimensiones. Mario, Peach y Bowser forman parte de ellos - dice Rex mirando a los viajeros dormidos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? - pregunta Zelda - ¿Por qué nosotros no somos la versión correcta que dices?

\- El Hyrule del que pertenecen es uno distinto en ciertos aspectos al elegido, lo que ocurre en su Hyrule no repercute en el Hyrule de los elegidos - explica Rex.

\- No entiendo - dice Lucy.

\- Quiero decir, que lo que pasa en ese Hyrule si afecta su mundo, pero lo que ustedes hagan no afecta al Hyrule elegido - explica Rex.

\- Es decir, ¿Sí nuestro Hyrule cae, el de ellos no? - pregunta Link.

\- Es más complicado que eso, ustedes son una línea temporal completamente diferente, es como si fueran...

\- Una burbuja - completa Lana con una mirada pensativa - Las acciones que tomemos en nuestro Hyrule solo repercutirá en nuestro mundo, y lo que ellos hagan en el suyo afectará nuestra historia eventualmente, es... Tan interesante - completa la peliceleste.

\- Como Guardianas del Tiempo, son relativamente inmunes a estos cambios que afectan al Hyrule hogar de los Smashers, y lo más extraño de todo, es que los Smashers elegidos de Hyrule son de épocas muy distintas - responde Rex.

\- ¿Qué tan distintas? - pregunta Shiro.

\- La diferencia entre el Link y la Zelda que necesitamos es de más de 10,000 años - eso sorprendió a los presentes - Y la diferencia entre Link y Ganon es de aproximadamente 12,500 años - eso hizo que los mencionados abrieran la boca.

\- ¡Ganon! - dicen ambos rubios desconcertados.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que Ganondorf es uno de los elegidos?! - pregunta Zelda sorprendida.

\- Debe haber un error Rex, es imposible que Ganon sea un Smasher - responde Link.

\- Lo siento chicos, también me sorprendió cuando lo descubrí, pero héroes y villanos son necesarios para detener a Tabuu, y el Ganon que necesitamos es el de la época del Héroe del Tiempo. La Zelda que ocupamos es la Zelda del Héroe del Pasado y el Link que ocupamos es el Link del Héroe de lo Salvaje, épocas distintas, mismas encarnaciones - termina de explicar Rex.

Los Hylianos no sabían cómo procesar lo explicado, de todos los guerreros que pueden existir en los distintos multiversos, ¿Porqué Ganon estaba ahí?, no encontraban explicación, a lo largo de toda la historia, el objetivo del Rey de las Gerudos era solo uno, el dominio completo de Hyrule, hacerse con la Trifuerza para gobernarlo todo, nadie, absolutamente nadie estaba de acuerdo con reclutar a ese sujeto, incluso en la Guerra pasada casi hace que Alan los asesine sin piedad.

Rex tampoco estaba feliz con la idea, Ganon era un ser malvado y traicionero, alguien en quien nadie debería confiar, que él sea un Smasher lo confundió solo más, pero Master y Crazy le explicaron todo.

* * *

**Smashverse, hace unos meses.**

Rex observaba a las 2 manos gigantes que le terminaban de explicar la misión en la que se embarcaría, nombres, dimensiones y épocas, todo estaba listo, pero luego Rex observa el nombre de Ganon en la lista que le dio Master.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Porqué mierda Ganon está en la lista? - pregunta el peliazul confundido.

\- Reaccionó mejor de lo que esperaba - dice Crazy.

\- Escuchanos primero Rex - habla Master - Los Smasher son los guerreros más poderosos de sus respectivas dimensiones, eso incluye a los villanos - comenta la mano derecha.

\- Pero, Ganon es...

\- Peligroso, lo sabemos, conocemos toda la historia de las dimensiones elegidas, es por eso que lo necesitan, los héroes y los villanos son dos caras de la misma moneda, uno existe con el otro, es por eso que debes reclutar incluso a los villanos de esas dimensiones - explica Master.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que convenza a seres malvados de ayudarme a salvar el multiverso? - pregunta Rex.

\- ¿Sentido de auto-preservación? - pregunta Crazy - Es obvio que si quieren seguir con sus malvados planes, tienen que tener un universo que dominar, simple y sencillo - decía la mano loca pero Rex no parecía convencido.

\- Solo reúnelos, es importante que ellos no decidan unirse a Tabuu - con eso Master Hand le daba su misión a Rex quien abandona el Smashverse.

* * *

**Bosque Desconocido, Presente.**

Rex terminó de explicarle a sus amigos porqué debían ir por Ganon de la época del Héroe del Tiempo, les guste o no, el también era un Smasher, y era más que claro que convencerlo no iba a ser nada sencillo. Y aún quedaban muchos guerreros que esperaba, fueran más accesibles a ayudarlos, no era muy simple como sonaba, apenas convenció a Peach y Mario de unirse, quién sabía cómo serían los demás.

\- La misión que te asignaron, va más allá de lo que alguna vez hemos hecho - dice Link.

\- Lo es, pero, si eliminamos a Tabuu, estaremos en paz, Master y Crazy traerán paz a las dimensiones, y Tabuu ya no amenazará a nadie - comenta Rex, pero Shiro afila la mirada un poco.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? - pregunta Lana.

\- Siendo honestos, no, pero me aferro a la esperanza de un mejor mañana - responde Rex.

\- ¿Crees que nuestros aliados pasados sean Smashers? - pregunta Zelda.

\- Si, definitivamente, en la lista están Marth, Lucina, Ike, Roy, Sonic, Mega Man, algunos Pokémon, eso hace un poco más sencillas las cosas - comenta el peliazul sonriendo un poco debajo de su máscara.

\- Eso nos ahorrará algo de trayecto - dice Zelda sonriendo un poco.

\- ¿Sigues confiando en ellos? - pregunta Cia mirando disimuladamente a los demonios que estaban dormidos.

\- No lo hago - responde Rex - Pero tenemos un objetivo en común, sobrevivir. Estoy seguro que después de esto, Shiro intentará matarme - comenta Rex comiendo.

\- No me des ideas - dice Shiro aún acostado en la rama - Tengo muy buen oído, pero soy muy olvidadizo, probablemente olvide que quiera matarte a menos que alguien me lo recuerde - dice el chico con los ojos cerrados.

\- Y ahí ***Aplauso*** es donde entro yo - dice Lucy dormida, Rex solo suspira cansado.

\- Vamos a dormir, seguiremos en la mañana - comenta el ojirojo acostándose.

* * *

**Sala Desconocida.**

Una hermosa mujer estaba sentada en su trono, la sala era inmensa con un techo muy alto y unos candelabros dorados que le daban un aire elegante e imponente al cuarto, frente a la mujer se encontraban unos extraños sujetos con capucha que llegaron y se inclinaron con respeto hacia la hermosa dama.

\- ¿Qué noticias tienen? - pregunta la mujer.

\- Mi señora, hemos captado una anormal fuente de energía a las afueras del Reino, son erráticas, desconocidas y muy poderosas - informa uno de los sujetos con una voz femenina.

\- ¿Lograron ver su apariencia? - pregunta la mujer.

\- No mucho, tenían ropajes extraños y, los acompañaba una tortuga extraña... Y también... - contesta la extraña guerrera.

\- ¿También qué? - pide la mujer seria.

\- Detectamos una energía similar, a la de Master Hand - explica la mujer inclinada causando que la mujer se levante de su trono.

\- Tráiganlos ante mí - ordena la mujer seria.

\- A sus ordenes, mi señora - al decir eso, la guerrera y sus compañeros desaparecen entre humo.

\- Master... ¿Ahora que estupidez hiciste? - pregunta la mujer seria con algo de molestia en su voz.

* * *

Los primeros reclutas están en el equipo, pero Tabuu empezó a mover sus fichas para sabotear la misión de los viajeros, ¿Los Smahser restantes serán fáciles de convencer?, ¿Piage los asesinara o los reclutará?, no se sabe, pero el destino de todas las realidades está en juego, y solo un bando se llevará la victoria.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, lamento haber estado tan desaparecido, nuevamente, no tengo excusa, tuve problemas con este capítulo ya que los escribo directamente en Fanfiction, a diferencia de mi fic de Boku no Hero que lo escribo en Word y ya tengo varios capítulos terminados.**

**Aún así, espero que el fic les esté gustando, se que el fic es apoyado por las visitas que recibe, si les gusta o tienen algún consejo o crítica constructiva, son bien recibidos, si les gustó, los invito a dejar un review dejando su opinión y/o consejo. Joder esto ya parece YouTube.**

**En otras noticias, les dije que les recomendaba la historia de mi amigo **_Black Knight Zero_**, "**_Aventuras en Galar_**", que está basado en una especie de Hackrom de Moemon, basado en Pokémon, aún estoy algo confundido sobre lo que es. Pero el punto es, que es una historia tipo anime romance/ecchi/comedia y actualmente, yo me encargo de traducirlo al Ingles.**

**Otra cosa, los que son seguidores de esta historia desde la versión anterior, tal vez reconozcan a la mujer del final de este capítulo, ahora con esto de la cuarentena podré dibujarla al fin, y espero que a la creadora le gusten los diseños, creo que sería todo por mi parte. Nuevamente me disculpo por el tiempo desaparecido, es solo que mi inspiración se dividió y fue a un fic al que le estoy empezando a agarrar mucho cariño.**

**Ahora sí, me despido, los leo después, ZarBalor, fuera.**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Cuestión de Dioses.**

**Próximo OC Debuts: Lucero y Estela (**Estela R.N**)**


End file.
